


Specter of Oliver Queen

by ArrowverseFan833



Series: Specter of Oliver Queen [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowverseFan833/pseuds/ArrowverseFan833
Summary: Conner and Mia go back to the past and pick up Thea, Laurel, Sara, Moira, Roy, Diggle, Quentin, and Tommy to show them what happened to Oliver when he was away and also to show them some things from the future so that they can help him when he returns to complete his mission of saving Starling City.
Series: Specter of Oliver Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074893
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters. DC, WB, CW, and the Arrow Writers own most of the ideas in this story.

A/N: I have seen a lot of stories like this one and I wanted to see what I could do with it. I will also be writing this story in my way so some of it will be a little different then it was in the show. Hope you enjoy it, and please leave reviews and let me know what you think.

It was the year 2040 and two young adults were talking to each other about what they planned to do to make Team Arrow a better team in the past so that so much tragedy didn't happen. They didn't know if their plan would work but for the present that they were living in it was worth a try, because anything was better than what they were living now.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know if this works, it could wipe you out of existence?" The boy asked.

"I think I am destined to be born either way. If not, then hopefully at least things will be better after we show them what they need to fix." The girl said.

"Ok. If you are sure then we will do this. So, who are we going to bring here to watch this?" The boy asked.

"Well, I was thinking Thea, Laurel, Sara, Moira, Tommy, Diggle, Roy, and Quentin." The girl said.

"What about your mom? Don't you think she should be here as well?" The boy asked.

"No, if she comes then she is going to try to get with dad even though we know it is for the best that she doesn't." The girl said

"If this is what you think is best then I say we go for it. Hopefully you will be my full sister instead of half-sister by the time this is over." The boy said.

"I think I will be once she sees what really happened." The girl said.

"Ok, I am trusting you here Mia. I don't want to lose you. We make a good team." The boy said.

"Everything will work out Conner, you just have to have faith like I do." Mia said.

"Well, lets do this. Who is going after who?" Conner asked.

"I will go after Thea, Laurel, Sara and Moira. You will go after Tommy, Diggle, Roy and Quentin." Mia said.

"Ok, I will see you back here when we are done collecting the people we need here." Conner said as he opened a portal with a watch on his arm to send him back to October 9, 2012, the day before Oliver Queen's return from Lian Yu.

Mia did the same thing and went back to the same time to collect who she was after. Her first target was her aunt Thea. She didn't really know her aunt well because she had always been off with her League of Heroes that she and Talia had created. She went to the prep school that she knew that her aunt would be going to in this time period and waited for her to show up.

When Thea showed up for school that day Mia approached her and said, "I need you to come with me. I have some information that you might find interesting."

"As interesting as that sounds, you are going to have to give me more than that." Thea said.

"What if I said it was about your brother being alive?" Mia asked.

"You have my attention. What do I need to do?" Thea asked.

"Just go through this portal and when I am done retrieving everyone else, I will tell you what is going on." Mia said.

"That sounds kind of fishy to me. I think I will pass." Thea said.

"I was hoping to do this the easy way." Mia said as she shot Thea with a tranquilizer dart and then took her through the portal.

Once she was back in 2012, Mia decided to just tranquilize the rest of her targets. She went after Laurel first, then Sara, and finally Moira. Once she had all of her targets back to the future she looked over and saw that Conner had already picked up all of his targets and was waiting for them to wake up.

"How did you get them here so fast?" Mia asked.

"I didn't try to talk to them I just tranquilized them and brought them back." Conner said and Mia nodded.

Soon after the tranquilizer started to wear off and they could see their targets starting to wake up. Once they were all awake some of them started to ask questions.

"What is going on here and who are you two?" Quentin asked.

"We have brought you all here to show you some information that will be very important to all of you." Mia said.

"What is so important about it anyways?" Moira asked.

"You will see soon enough. Right now, though, I think it is important to start with introductions, my name is Conner, and this is my sister Mia. We are from the future and we want to show you some information about our dad so that you can help him become who is meant to be and hopefully that will help change this future that we have." Conner said.

"You said you name is Conner, and you are from the future. Does that mean you are who I think you are?" Laurel asked.

"I could never get anything by you mom. We have to help dad become who he is supposed to be." Conner said.

"Sorry, but why would I want to do anything for him since he is the one who cheated on me with my own sister?" Laurel asked as she pointed at her sister.

"Laurel, I swear, I never slept with Ollie. I wanted to but he wouldn't have anything to do with that. I told him that I wanted to tour China for a couple of days. That is the only reason why he let me on board the ship." Sara said.

"Why should I believe you?" Laurel said.

"Once we start on the videos you will see what happened. We are going to show you what he has been doing while he has been away the past five years and we will also show you some of the future so that you will know what needs to be changed. Does that sound good to you guys?" Mia asked.

"Sounds fine. You said that you were Conner's sister, does that mean that you are Laurel's daughter as well?" Quentin asked.

"No, Laurel would never give dad another chance so he moved on, but he was never truly happy like he would have been with Laurel. He and mom never really trusted each other." Mia said.

"Ok, so when can we start this so we can see what we have to do?" Roy asked.

"Take a seat and we will start right now if you are ready." Conner said and everyone took a seat and the video started to play.

A/N: I hope everyone liked the start of this story. Just a few quick notes here. Conner is the child of Oliver and Laurel. Laurel found out she was pregnant after the Gambit sunk. Mia is still Oliver and Felicity's child for now. Oliver never cheated with Samantha, so there will be no William. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave some reviews and let me know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to let you know, I will be using italics for when the people watching are talking or thinking something. Hope that is helpful.

As the video starts up everyone see Oliver and Robert talking about something before Oliver returns to his room on the boat. When he gets in his room, he sees one of his best friends sitting on his bed in nothing but a gown and underwear. Everyone turned to Sara and glared at her when they saw this.

"Sara, what are you doing in here?" Oliver asked.

"I thought we could have a little bit of fun. My sister will never find out." Sara said.

"I don't think so Sara. You know that I would never do that to your sister. She is the love of my life and I will never cheat on her." Oliver said.

"Oh, come on Ollie. I came on this trip so that we could do this." Sara said.

"No Sara, you said you came on this trip to tour some of China. I think you should leave. I am not going to do this to your sister." Oliver said and Sara got up and walked to the door.

"Your lose." Sara said as she was about to walk out of the door.

"Oh my god, Oliver never cheated on me. I was about to through all of our future out of the window for something that I thought was true but wasn't" Laurel thought to herself.

"Well, I guess that means you will be getting back with Ollie when he gets back then." Thea said.

"I would like to think so. I never stopped loving him even though I did hate him, but I guess I can put all of that hate on my sister now." Laurel said as she glared at Sara, and all Sara could do was look down at the floor.

When they went back to looking at the video, they heard thunder roaring outside and all of a sudden, the ship started to tip, and Sara was sucked out along with Oliver. When Oliver swam to the surface, he was looking for Sara and screaming for her. The next thing Oliver knows is that he is being pulled into the life raft with his dad and his dad bodyguard.

"She is gone Oliver. I can't see her anywhere." Robert said.

"I can't leave her out there dad. The Lances will hate me if I don't bring her back with me. Laurel will think that I cheated on her and she won't take my word for it. I know she won't." Oliver said.

"Oh, Ollie." Laurel thought.

Time seemed to skip a little bit ahead in the video and they could see that it was now daytime, and the three men were still in the life raft. "Oliver you need to eat this and save your strength." Robert said.

"Ok, dad." Oliver said as he ate some of the food.

"What are you doing. We need to split that food." The bodyguard said.

"If anyone is going to make it off this raft it is going to be him." Robert said.

He then turned to Oliver and said, "I wish I could explain why you have to live but all I can say right now is that you have to make it back home and right my wrongs. I wish I could explain me, but we don't have that kind of time."

The next thing that was heard was a gun shot and the bodyguard fell overboard, and Oliver looked at his father with a scared look on his face.

"Why did you shoot him dad?" Oliver asked.

"Because you need to survive and make it home to right my wrongs." Robert said as he turned the gun on himself and shot himself.

"Oh my God Robert. What did you do?" Moira asked.

"It looks like he killed himself to give Oliver his best chance to survive. I am sorry that you and your daughter had to see that though." Diggle said.

"Why would dad do that though and what did he mean by right his wrongs?" Thea said as she turned to the future children of his brother.

"He did it so that dad could survive. As for the right his wrongs thing. You will find out as you watch more of the video." Conner said.

"Ok, let's get back to it then." Roy said.

It looked like it could have been a day later when Oliver sees an island in the distance. When he got to the island, he pulled the raft up on the beach and started to look around a bit. Oliver looks back at the raft and see that birds are trying to eat his father, so he shoos them away and then decides to bury his father on the island.

As he was finishing burying his father Oliver feels a sharp pain in his shoulder and looks down to see an arrow sticking through it. He passes out from the pain

"Oh crap. He wasn't on the island for a day and he already has someone trying to hurt him. I just wonder how bad he had it this whole time." Laurel said as she started to cry because she had been so upset with him for no reason over these past years.

"I don't think things are going to get any better." Sara said.

"How would you know?" Laurel asked.

"That would be giving things away. You will just have to wait and see." Conner said.

Oliver woke up in a cave with a Chinese man that was wearing a hood. The man pulls the arrow out of Oliver's should and gives him some herbs to help with infection.

"Why did you shoot me?" Oliver asked.

The man just talked in Chinese to Oliver and he told him that he didn't speak Chinese. Later the man came back with a bird and showed Oliver that if he wanted to eat, he would have to kill the bird. Oliver finally got so hungry that he snapped the bird's neck and then ate it.

Later on, the man left, and Oliver tried to escape, and he caught in a trap. The man in the hood saved him and took him back to the cave and shut him in while he was gone this time. It seemed like days that he was gone, and Oliver had gotten hungry again. He had an hallucination of his father and his father gave him a gun and Oliver was about to kill himself but he stopped himself. He then pulled out the picture that he had of Laurel and looked at it. The fire was starting to go out in the cave and Oliver started to use the pages of the notebook that his dad had in his pocket when he was burying him. When he was about to drop the page in the fire, words formed on the page. He stopped burning the pages when he saw that.

The man in the hood came back and told him that it was time for them to go hunting so that they could have some fun, so they left to go hunting.

"What was that on the page of that notebook? It looked like it was names or something." Thea said.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like. I wonder what they mean?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Diggle said.

"You would be right about that." Mia said.

"That book will have a lot to do with what dad does when he returns home." Conner said.

"So, let's see what happens next." Quentin said and they started to watch the next scene.


	3. Chapter 3

While Oliver and Yao Fei were out hunting for food, Yao Fei would shoot the animals and he would send Oliver to collect whatever he had killed. Oliver was getting impatient with this, so he asked, "Why can I try to kill the animal instead of going to collect it?"

"Ok, here you try." Yao Fei said.

Oliver took the bow and arrow and Yao Fei told him to aim for the tree. Oliver aimed at the tree and shot the arrow. He missed by a long ways and Yao Fei said, "That is why you don't shoot. Now go get the rabbit and my arrow."

"Well, I could have told you that wasn't going to go well, we all know Ollie isn't into shooting things." Tommy said.

"Tell me about it. I was surprised he was even that close to the target." Thea said.

"You would all be surprised at what Ollie can do. He might not be good at it now, but you just wait." Sara said.

"How would you know? You aren't even there." Laurel said.

They all quieted down again to watch the video.

As Oliver is walking through the woods to get the dead rabbit and the arrow, he shot he is jumped from behind by a mercenary. They next thing Oliver knows is that he wakes up in front of a man who starts asking him questions.

"My name is Edward Fyres. I would like to know if you have met this man while you have been on the island?" Fyres asked.

"I have never seen him before. I just washed up on shore the other day." Oliver said.

"Why would Ollie lie about knowing who Yao Fei is?" Thea asked.

"Because they are friends now and he would not turn his back on his friend." Diggle said.

Fyres asked Oliver a few more times if he had seen Yao Fei while he had been on the island and Oliver didn't change his answer. Fyres then got up to leave and said, "If you won't give me the answers I need, I will let my friend ask you and he won't be so nice about it."

Oliver is then tied up and a man with a orange and black mask walks into the room.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Moira said.

The man then walks up to Oliver and takes out a sword and starts cutting Oliver on his chest and abdomen.

"Oh, my poor beautiful boy. How did you stand this?" Moira said.

Thea and Laurel just looked away from the screen because they could watch Oliver being treated like this.

Fyres finally figures out that Oliver probably doesn't know anything, so he told the man in the mask to kill Oliver. There was some kind of noise outside and Fyres and the other man left the tent. That was when Yao Fei snuck in and saved Oliver.

"Oh, thank God. Oliver is going to be alright." Moira said.

"I have to say, I have a whole new respect for Oliver after seeing him take that and still not turn on his friend." Quentin said and everyone in the room nodded.

Oliver and Yao Fei get back to the cave and then Yao Fei give some of the herbs to Oliver to help him heal and then he leaves to go continue hunting. A little while later Yao Fei shows up with a hostage and Oliver looks to see that Yao Fei had capture Fyres.

"There is something fishy about this. I bet it is a trap of some sort." Diggle said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Quentin said.

"Couldn't it just be good luck for once since Oliver has been on this island?" Thea asked.

"I would like to hope so, but we all know that Ollie hasn't had that kind of luck since he got on the island." Laurel said and everyone nodded as they continued to watch.

"I can get you off of this island. All you have to do is take me to the camp and I will arrange for you a flight tonight." Fyres said.

They followed Fyres until they heard a noise in the woods around them. The looked around and saw that they were surrounded by Fyres men.

"I thought you were going to help us get off of the island." Oliver said.

"You didn't think that it was too easy for you to capture me. This was my plan all along." Fyres said.

At this point Yao Fei starts to fight and Oliver runs to hide. Oliver watches the fight from a distance, and he sees that Yao Fei has been captured by the man in the orange and black mask.

"Well, this can't be good. Yao Fei was already doing everything for Ollie. I wonder what will happen to him now?" Laurel asked.

"I have a feeling he will be captured before to long." Tommy said and everyone in the room glared at him.

"What? Tell me you weren't thinking the same thing." Tommy said.

Oliver hid behind a tree and waited with a knife in his hand as he was going to try and kill the mercenary that was following him. Oliver attacked and the man blocked him right away. After a bit of a struggle, the man and Oliver fell down a hill and the man hit his head on a rock dying instantly.

Oliver changed into the man's clothes and made his way to the camp to see if he could find Yao Fei.

"I wasn't expecting that." Quentin said.

"Neither was I. I hope it isn't a bad mis take to go into that camp though." Moira said and everyone had to agree with her on that.

Once Oliver was in the camp, he couldn't find Yao Fei anywhere. He went to the eating area and got some food and ate. He soon found some guys and told him that he was new, and he didn't know where to go.

Oliver got in a vehicle with another man and just as they were about to pull off Fyres got in with them. Fyres looked at Oliver and asked, "Are you new here? You look a little overwhelmed."

"Yeah, I am new." Oliver said.

Fyres then asked Oliver a question and he obviously answered it wrong because the man driving knocks him out. When Oliver came to, he was in a cage looking up at Fyres and the other man who had a mask on.

Fyres asked, "Why did you come here Oliver. Did you think that you wouldn't get caught?"

"I was just trying to help my friend." Oliver said.

"Are you sure he is your friend? You might think differently about that soon." Fyres said.

As Fyres finished talking, the man took off his mask and revealed that he was Yao Fei.

"Why would he turn on Ollie like that? Especially after Ollie didn't give him up earlier?" Thea asked.

"I would say that Fyres probably has something on him and he didn't really have a choice." Diggle said.

"I hope you are right about that. If not, I am really going to hate this Yao Fei." Moira said as the group took a break from the video for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

After taking a break from watching the video for an hour the group was now back to continue watching.

When the video starts back a mercenary comes and takes Oliver out of his cage and leads him to a place where people were crowded around two people fighting. One of the men who was fighting was the man in the orange and black mask. The man in the mask was beating the other guy up pretty bad and by the time he was done, the other guy was dead.

"Looks like we have our next challenger." Fyres said as he looked at Oliver.

"Oh God, Ollie is going to get killed." Laurel said.

"Yeah, he is going to get the shit beat out of him." Tommy said.

"He will be able to hold his own within the next year or so." Sara said quietly, but everyone still heard her.

"You got to the island at some point, didn't you?" Laurel asked.

"I did, and he was definitely not this weak Oliver that he is now." Sara said, which made everyone happy.

Oliver was pushed into the ring, but Yao Fei spoke up and made sure that he was the one who was going to fight Oliver. Yao Fei did not take it easy on Oliver and then he finally put Oliver in a sleeper hold until it looked like he was dead. Some mercenaries took Oliver to a cliff overlooking a river and were about to push him in when Yao Fei stopped them.

"I will take care of this." Yao Fei said.

He walked to Oliver's body and touched his neck in a position that would make him wake up and put a map in his pocket and then pushed him into the water. Several minutes later Oliver woke up in the water and found that Yao Fei had left him a map and followed it to a crashed plane. When he walked inside, he was attacked by a man who he didn't know. Oliver said that Yao Fei sent him, and the man stopped attacking him. The man then gave him a sword to see if he was able to fight at all, which he was not. The man knocked him out and tied him up. When Oliver came to, the man asked why he shouldn't kill him.

"Because Yao Fei obviously sent me here to help you." Oliver said.

"You can't even fight. How are you supposed to help me?" the man asked.

"I don't know. I am just here because Yao Fei sent me." Oliver said.

"And where exactly is Yao Fei?" the man asked.

"He has joined the other side, but obviously not really, because he did save me so that I could come here." Oliver said.

"You are useless to me." The man said and Oliver knew that the man was about to kill him, so he dislocated his thumb and was able to get free of his bonds.

"You might not be useless after all. I mean someone who is willing to dislocate his bones to get out of bonds obviously has some uses." The man said and they shook hands.

"My name is Slade Wilson." Slade said.

"Oliver Queen." Oliver said.

"Well kid, there is a plane coming to this island in a couple of weeks and we will have to take the airfield to be able to get on that plane. I will train you the best I can in the amount of time that we have." Slade said.

"Ok, so when do we start?" Oliver asked.

"In the morning." Slade said.

"Well, I am glad Oliver has found someone that will help him out on the island." Thea said.

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy after he finally realized that Oliver could be useful." Moira said.

"I actually get to see what Oliver saw in Slade. By the time that I had met him he wasn't this nice." Sara said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tommy asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Conner said.

The video then showed Oliver's training. It was pretty much Slade kicking Oliver's ass for most of the time, even though near the end you could see that Oliver was getting better.

"Ok kid, it is time to go and take the airfield so that we can go home." Slade said.

"Do you really think that I am ready for this?" Oliver asked.

"Hell no, but we don't have any choice if we want to get out of here." Slade said and Oliver nodded.

The got to the airfield and Slade told Oliver his plan. "I am going to take out all of the men that are patrolling the ground. You will just be responsible for the man in the control booth." Slade said and Oliver nodded.

Slade took out all the men patrolling easily, and Oliver got up to the control booth pretty easily but when he went to attack the man in the booth, he was not able to take him down. Slade finally got there and killed him before he was able to call for help.

"Damn kid, you are pretty much useless." Slade said.

"I am going to take a look around and make sure there are no more men patrolling." Slade said and he left the booth.

Oliver then saw a phone and he picked it up and dialed a number.

"I wonder who he is calling?" Quentin said.

Answering his question, they all heard a voice that they all knew very well. It was Laurel answering on the other end of the phone. Oliver never answered her though, and by the time that he was going to Slade came back in the booth and cut the phone line.

"What do you think you are doing? You will lead them right to us." Slade said.

"Oh my God, I am sorry Moira and Thea. I should have told you about the call. I didn't know it was him though. Why didn't he answer me?" Laurel asked.

"He probably didn't answer because he knew that you hated him because you would have thought that he cheated on you with me." Sara said.

"It is ok Laurel. You didn't know it was him. There was no way for you to know." Moira said.

An hour later the pilot of the plane called over the comms asking a security question and Oliver was able to answer it because it was part of a book he had read in high school.

"Who knew that me getting Ollie to read that book, would help him out one day." Laurel said and everyone laughed.

Oliver then looked at Slade and asked, "How long do you think that it will take for the plane to get here?"

"About thirty minutes. Why?" Slade asked.

"I am going to get Yao Fei." Oliver said.

"There is not enough to for that kid." Slade said.

"I am not leaving him here." Oliver said as he left to make his way to the camp where Yao Fei was.

"Why would Oliver leave, when he will be able to leave the island if he just stayed where he was?" Thea asked.

"Oliver is finally becoming the man that I always saw in him. I always saw the good in him even when everyone else just saw the bad." Laurel said.

"The island is changing him for the better, so it seems." Moira said and everyone nodded at that.

Oliver got to the camp and found Yao Fei alone in a tent. He went in and tried to talk Yao Fei into leaving with him.

"Come on Yao Fei. Slade and I have a plane to get us out of here tonight." Oliver said.

"I am sorry. You should go back but I am can't leave." Yao Fei said.

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"Because I have something that belongs to him." Fyres said as he entered the tent with a young woman with him.

"Who is she to you, Yao Fei?" Oliver asked.

"She is my daughter and as long as he has her, I can't leave." Yao Fei said.

"Take Mr. Queen into custody." Fyres said to one of his men.

At this point there was a lot of noise outside which cause Fyres to leave and it gave Oliver time to knock the guy out that was getting ready to restrain him. He and the girl took off running but they saw that Yao Fei was restrained again so they ran and found Slade and were making their way back to the airfield to get to the plane when they saw it fly over their heads.

"Shit, looks like we are stuck here for a while longer kid." Slade said.

"Who is you friend?" Slade asked.

"This is Yao Fei's daughter. That is why he was working with them." Oliver said.

"My name is Shado. We need to go back and get my father." Shado said.

"Well, we can't do that now. They will be looking for us. Let's go back to our place and we can discuss this more there." Slade said.

"She can fight Slade. She took out several guys on our way out." Oliver said.

"Well, at least I will have some help this time then." Slade said.

"I can help you train Oliver as well." Shado said.

"There is no use. It will take to long." Slade said.

"Maybe you just need another approach. I will teach him archery. That way he won't have to be in close contact with anyone." Shado said.

"If this works, the kid might be able to help after all." Slade said.

"I think I am going to like this Shado." Moira said.

"She was a very nice person for the very short time that I knew her." Sara said.

"Did Oliver sleep with her Sara?" Laurel asked.

"No, he told me that they had a brother/sister type of relationship just like he and Slade were like brothers." Sara said.

"Good, because I never cheated on him either, even though we thought he was died. Not that some people didn't try to get me to sleep with them." Laurel said as she gave Tommy a look, who had to look down at the floor at that because he knew it was true.

"I had too much on my mind, like making sure my kid was being raised right." Laurel said.

"You are doing a very good job of that as well, my dear." Moira said.

"Thanks Moira. Anyways, so what's next on this video?" Laurel said as the video started to roll again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Shado started to train Oliver. The first thing she did was make him fill a bowl up with water and slap the water. Oliver thought that this was a waste of his time, but he knew that there must have been some purpose to it, so he continued to do this for the next couple of days.

"That does look ridiculous. What is the purpose of that anyways?" Tommy asked.

"It helps an archer with his arm strength so that he does not break the bow string." Sara said.

"How do you know all of this Sara?" Quentin asked.

"I would rather not say, but I know that you will see more about me as this goes along, so you will just have to wait and see." Sara said and everyone nodded and turned back to the video.

Slade then walked into the plane and saw that Oliver was still smacking the water and said, "Kid, I can see that you are getting good at splashing that water but, I don't see where it is doing any kind of training where it can help you fight."

"It is not about fighting it is about arm strength and I will show you what it does." Shado said as she walks over to Oliver and she handed him a bow.

"Draw the bow string back." Shado said.

Oliver did as she told him to, and he was now able to pull the string back with no problem. Shado then took him outside and had him shoot at targets. He missed the first several times but then he started to hit the targets. Not in the center of course, but he was getting closer.

After a few weeks Oliver was getting to where he was hitting the bullseye on a regular basis. Slade was watching Oliver while he was training, and he was impressed. "Damn kid, I don't think you will be completely worthless whenever we have to fight again. You are getting really good at that."

"Thanks, so what do we do now?" Oliver asked.

"We need to go and scout out that camp and see what Fyres is planning." Slade said.

"I agree. He needs my father for something, and we need to find out what that is." Shado said.

Later that night Oliver, Slade and Shado went to the camp to see what they could find out. From the shadows on the outside of camp they saw a big machine that was used to shoot missiles.

"I wonder what they are planning to do with that." Oliver asked.

"It can't be anything good. I would say they are going to try to sink a ship or blow up a plane." Slade said.

"Ok, so we need to destroy that machine." Shado said.

"That is easier said than done." Slade said.

"Maybe we don't have to destroy it. Maybe we can disable it." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Shado asked.

"Most machines like that are run by a computer. If you remove the computer chip it can't operate. So, I say we get the chip and then we have a bargaining chip to get off of this island." Oliver said.

"I'll be damned kid, you aren't completely worthless after all." Slade said.

"That was pretty smart of Oliver. I didn't know he knew anything about computers." Moira said.

"I think he just wants us to think he is not smart because he didn't want to do anything. I always thought he was smarter than he let on." Laurel said.

Oliver and Shado went to the machine to get the computer chip while Slade was going to cover them if they needed it. When they were about done getting the chip someone caught them and that made Slade have to shoot the person which in turn notified everyone else that something was going on. While Oliver and Shado were running back to where Slade was Slade was covering them until they reach cover then they all took off back to the plane.

"Well, that worked out well. Now they might be able to find a way off the island?" Tommy said.

"You know that is not true. He is still on the island Tommy." Thea said.

Oliver and Slade went to hide the chip so that if they were caught, Fyres still would not have the chip.

A few days later Oliver, Slade and Shado were sitting in the plane when they heard a noise coming from the entrance and they got ready to fight but they saw that it was Yao Fei.

"How were you able to get away from them father?" Shado asked.

"I am sorry about this." Yao Fei said.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver said and Fyres and some of his men walked into the plane with guns pointed at them. Later, Oliver, Slade and Shado were tied up and listening as Yao Fei was doing as he was told and making a speech about taking down a plane. Unfortunately, they would be able to do that now because Fyres' men found the chip before they rounded up the three others.

Once Yao Fei was done with his speech, he was shot which made Oliver, Slade and Shado upset. Oliver had finally cut his ropes and passed the knife to Slade as they listened to one of Fyres men contact the plane that they were trying to take down. Slade passed the knife to Shado, as he and Oliver got up and started to attack the men that were in the tent. Once they were done with that the three of them went outside and were trying to stop the machine with the missiles.

Oliver and Slade were on the machine trying to destroy it, but before they could, it fired a missile. Oliver thought fast and knew that he needs to reprogram the missile so that it would not hit the plane. Somehow, he got the missile to come back and hit the camp. Once the explosion died down Oliver looked for his friends.

"Slade, Shado, where are you?" Oliver asked.

"I am right here kid. You did a good job. Let's fine Shado." Slade said.

When they turned around, they saw Shado who was being held by Fyres as a shield. Oliver had found Yao Fei's bow and arrows and aimed it at Fyres.

"You won't shoot Mr. Queen. You might hit your friend here." Fyres said as Oliver kept his aim on Fyres.

"I can give you a way off of this island. You have destroyed everything that I have been working towards. I will be happy to never see you again, once you are off this island. It is either that or you kill me, and you will be stranded her forever." Fyres said.

Shado gave a little nod and Oliver released the arrow and it hit Fyres right in the head killing him instantly. It was all over now. They had stopped the bad guy, but they were still trapped on the island though. Later that night they were back at the plane resting, but what they didn't know was that a big ship was entering the waters around Lian Yu.

"I hate that ship." Sara said.

"How do you know about that ship Sara?" Quentin asked.

"Because I am on it. I don't like who I became while I was on that ship. Y'all will probably hate me for a while, but I finally come around." Sara said.

"Ok, while that is interesting, why would Ollie kill the man who was his only way off the island?" Thea asked.

"Because Fyres was too dangerous to be left alive. He would probably try to finish the job somehow if Oliver hadn't done what he did." Diggle said.

"How do you know all of this? It is like you know this from experience." Tommy said.

"I was in the army. You learn that kind of thing in war and make no mistake, Oliver was at war." Diggle said.

"Oh, my poor beautiful boy. What is this island turning you into?" Moira asked.

"He is turning into a better man then what he was before the Gambit went down. I can tell you that much." Laurel said.

"He really is. He was twice the man from when I saw him on the Gambit until I saw him again." Sara said.

"Good. He is finally becoming the man that I knew he could be, and it makes me love him even more than I already did." Laurel said.

"Ok, so that is the end of the first year on the island. Now, why don't you go and get something to eat and then we will start on year two." Conner said and everyone nodded as they went to rest for a while and go get something to eat as well.


	6. Chapter 6

"You guys ready to start the video? This will take place during dad's second year on the island. Are there any questions?" Conner asked.

"Do I have to watch this? I have already experienced it once." Sara said.

"It might make it easier to explain some of the things that happen if you are here." Mia said.

"Ok, I will stay." Sara said.

The video picks up with Oliver and Slade looking at a piece of equipment that they had salvaged from Fyres camp. It was telling them that they were not alone on the island like they thought they were.

The group of three went to see where these people could be coming from. They got to an area of high ground and they could see that there was a ship off the coast of the island.

"Maybe we can see if these people can get us home." Oliver said.

"It's possible. We need to see what they are doing first, before we approach them." Shado said.

The group went down to where the plane was that they were staying in, but on the way, they got separated and Shado was taken hostage by the people that were on the ship. Oliver and Slade waited for the right time and they attacked and freed Shado from the men who had her, but not before Oliver had killed a man.

The three of them went back to the plane and Oliver was shaking because it was the first person that he had ever killed where he didn't really have to. Slade and Shado tried to talk to him and let him know that everything would be alright.

"Poor Ollie, I don't know what I would do if something like that would happen to me." Thea said.

Oliver and Slade went out a little bit later to get some food and when they were on their way back to the plane the area started to get bombed by the ship. Oliver was thrown to the side and almost knocked unconscious by the blast while Slade was hit pretty hard and was burnt by the blast. Some men came and picked up Oliver and took him back to the ship, leaving Slade because they thought he was dead. Shado was thought to be dead as well because they thought she was in the plane which had been hit.

On the ship, the crew members asked Oliver a few questions and he didn't answer them, so they shot him. They slid supplied into the cell so that Oliver could treat himself when he finally woke up. When he woke up the man in the cell next to his told him that he needed to take the bullet out and then clean the wound.

"Why would they shoot me and then give me supplies to treat myself?" Oliver asked.

"It is a test. If you are strong enough to make it through this then you will be used like the rest of us." The man with the beard said.

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver asked.

"Everyone in these cells has been experimented on. Ivo is looking for some serum. He is testing us so that he can use the serum on us that will hopefully be a cure for every disease in the world." The man said.

"What's your name?" Oliver asked.

"Anatoly, and you are?" Anatoly asked.

"Oliver." Oliver said.

At that time some crew members came to Oliver's cell and dragged him to a room on the ship. When they got there, they threw Oliver on the ground and left the room. Oliver saw some legs approaching him, so he looked up to see who it was.

"What? I thought you were dead." Oliver said.

The woman hit him and said, "Prisoners do not speak." As the camera looked up and everyone could see that it was Sara.

"What the hell Sara? How could you do this to Oliver?" Laurel asked.

"I didn't have a choice. I had to do what Ivo said because he was keeping me safe. If he didn't keep me safe, I would be at the mercy of the crew, which was all men and they had been on that ship without women for a long time." Sara said.

"Ok, that makes sense. Let's see what happens next." Thea said.

A man walked into the room and looked at Oliver and introduced himself.

"I am Anthony Ivo, and you are?" Ivo asked.

Oliver knew that he shouldn't give him his real name, so he said, "My name is Tommy, and I was shipwrecked on that island for about a year."

"Why did Oliver say that he was Tommy?" Tommy asked.

"Because it was better that Ivo didn't know his name. He knew too much about me and he knew that I was on the boat with Ollie when it sank. If he knew who Ollie was, he could have used us against each other." Sara said.

"Ok well I have some questions for you Tommy. Do you know if there is a Japanese submarine anywhere on the island?" Ivo asked.

"Not that I have seen. I haven't seen the whole island though. It is quite big." Oliver said.

"Ok, what about your friends? Would they know?" Ivo asked.

"I don't know, but I am pretty sure that they are dead." Oliver said.

"I don't know if they are or not. Maybe you could contact them for us." Ivo said.

"I don't think so." Oliver said.

Some of the crew came back and lead Oliver back to his cell. Once he was there, he talked to Anatoly and another man for a while. Not long after Sara came to his cell and unlocked it so that he could get out.

"Ollie, I am going to take you to the radio so that you contact your friends, and they might be able to get us off this boat." Sara said.

"Ok, lead the way." Oliver said.

When they arrived at the radio room Sara turned on the radio and gave to microphone to Oliver. He was able to reach Shado and Slade and found out that they were alive, but Slade was injured badly. All of a sudden, Ivo walked into the room and said, "Thank you Oliver, now we know that your friends are alive, and you are going to lead us to them."

"How could you do that to him Sara?" Laurel asked.

"It's called Stockholm Syndrome. I thought that Ivo was keeping me safe, so I would do whatever he wanted." Sara said.

"I have seen that before. It is a real thing." Diggle said.

Not long later Oliver and a group of people from the ship which included Sara and Ivo were getting to the area where the plane was. They went inside and found it deserted. When they exited the plane, the group was attacked by Slade and Shado, which allowed Oliver to drag Sara away so that they could escape. While they were running Slade and Shado caught up with them. They had to take a break at one point because Slade was in such bad shape.

They finally started walking again and they came up on what looked like a lake in the middle of the island and in the middle of it was a submarine. The group went down to see what they could find. When they got in the sub, Slade collapsed, and they knew that he was about to die. They found the serum.

"You need some sort of sedative to use with the serum. It is too powerful if you don't have that to mix with the serum. It will most likely cause him to die if you don't have it." Sara said.

"Looks like he could die either way, so it is worth the risk." Shado said.

Oliver took the syringe and stuck it into Slade leg and injected him. Slade started to shake violently and scream as his eyes started to bleed, then all of a sudden, there was nothing and Shado checked for a pulse and Slade didn't have one. Apparently, they serum didn't work, and Slade was now dead.

"Shit, he was like the only one that was keeping Ollie alive. I am surprised he made it after Slade died." Tommy said.

"Like I told you, Ollie is not the same man that he was during his first year anymore. He is better trained, and he can take care of himself pretty well. But you will see what happens soon. I really don't want to watch this though. This was tough to live through." Sara said.

"So, things are going to get worse than they already are?" Laurel asked.

"Oh, you have no idea." Sara said.


	7. Chapter 7

Not long after Slade was dead, Ivo and his men busted into the submarine and took Oliver, Sara, and Shado hostage. Ivo's men also got the serum which was mirakuru and took it with them as well, so that he could experiment with it on his ship.

Once they got a good distance away from the submarine Ivo put Shado and Sara on their knees and told Oliver to choose who was going to live and who was going to die.

"Are you serious? The man has lost his mind." Thea said.

"Yeah, he really had by this point in the game. I don't know why I ever thought that he was a good man." Sara said.

"You thought he was a good man because he protected you from the other men on that ship. He might be crazy, but he was a good man for doing that." Quentin said.

"I guess so." Sara said.

Ivo gave Oliver ten seconds to choose. When he got to one, he jumped in front of Sara, which Ivo took as Oliver choosing Sara, so he shot Shado.

"Well, looks like they are on their own now." Tommy said.

"Yeah, looks that way. I don't know how y'all survived without one of them with you." Roy said.

"You will see." Sara said.

All of a sudden there was a wild scream and Slade came out of no where and was taking out all of Ivo's men. Ivo and a few of his men were able to get away but they did not have the mirakuru with them. Once everything had calmed down a bit Slade sat down beside Shado and held her.

"What happened here kid?" Slade asked.

Before Oliver could answer Sara did. "Ivo shot her so that he could get answers on what happened with the mirakuru once was used it on you. None of us would answer, so he shot her." Sara said.

"Well, when we see him again, he is a dead man." Slade said.

"Why did you lie about what happened there?" Thea asked.

"Because he if thought that Oliver chose between me and Shado, he would have killed both of us then and there." Sara said.

"Why would he do that though? Oliver is his friend." Laurel said.

"Because the mirakuru has two effects on people. It will make you very strong and it will also warp your mind. Slade is slowly going crazy." Sara said.

"Oh, well that is just great." Tommy said.

Oliver, Slade, and Sara then got Shado's body and took it to where Oliver had buried Robert and buried her there as well. When they were done with that they went to sleep for the night. Oliver woke up to see that Sara was gone and the mirakuru and the radio were gone as well. He found her after she had just finished talking to Ivo.

"What are you doing Sara?" Oliver asked.

"I was going to try to trade with Ivo and see if he would take us home if we gave him the mirakuru." Sara said.

"What did he have to say to that?" Oliver asked.

"He said that he would make sure that I got home but he didn't seem to care to much about you and Slade, so I told him that we didn't have a deal and he called me ungrateful for everything that he had done for me." Sara said.

"Well, he is crazy. We need to burn all of it so that he can't get his hands on it." Oliver said.

"I agree, but don't you think we should see what Slade thinks before we do that?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, good point we will wait until the morning." Oliver said.

"By the way, why did you tell Slade that Ivo killed Shado because we would not answer his questions?" Oliver asked.

"Because the mirakuru is warping his mind. If he for some reason thinks that you chose me over Shado, he will kill us both." Sara said.

"You really think that the mirakuru will warp him that much?" Oliver asked.

"I do. You will see, the longer that he is on it, the more unstable he will get." Sara said.

They then headed back to camp and went back to sleep for a little while. When they woke up the next morning, they talked to Slade about destroying the mirakuru and he agreed that it should be destroyed. They set the case on fire and then they went looking for ways to stop Ivo. Slade found the machine the launch missiles that Fyres was going to use to shoot down the plane and he aimed it at the ship. Oliver was finally able to talk Slade out of firing the missiles at the ship because they needed to get the hostages off of there somehow.

Later that afternoon, they heard a plane flying overhead. They tried to catch the pilot's attention, but the plane was hit by a missile from Ivo's ship.

"Y'all couldn't get any luck, could you?" Laurel asked.

"It seemed that way at the time. I always looked at the last five years as the years where nothing went good for me. I don't know about Ollie. I guess we will find out." Sara said.

"Well maybe soon things will turn around for you and you will end up home as well." Moira said.

"I wish it was that simple." Sara said.

The three of them went and found the plane and they saw that the pilot was still alive, but just barely. Sara stayed with him while Oliver and Slade went back to their plane to get medical supplies to help keep the pilot alive.

"Hey, you just need to hold on until my friends get back, then we will fix you up." Sara said.

"I will try, but if I don't make it and somehow you get off of this island will you check in on my daughter in Starling city for me from time to time." The pilot asked and he showed Sara a picture of the girl so that she would know who he was looking for.

"I will, but you will be able to do that yourself, you just need to hold on." Sara said.

The pilot ended up dying before Oliver and Slade got back with the supplies. That upset them but they were able to find a way onto Ivo's ship though. They took the parachute from the plane and then they sat down and came up with a plane to get all three of them on the ship.

Once they had come up with the plan, Oliver started to train with his bow and arrow because he was going to be using them once he got on the ship. He had made some targets on some trees and he was shooting them while he was running which would have been a challenge for anyone, but he was hitting the bullseye every time. Once he was ready to go, Sara made some remedy and told him to drink it before they started putting their plan into action.

"Wow, Ollie is really getting good with the bow and arrow. I wonder if he could train me to use them?" Thea asked.

"He will probably say no, but if you keep on pestering him, he will most likely change his mind." Laurel said.

"Don't you have multiple black belts in different forms of martial arts Laurel?" Thea asked.

"I do. What's your point?" Laurel asked.

"I would like to be able to protect myself. Do you think you can teach me some stuff sometime?" Thea asked.

"I will be happy to." Laurel said.

"I think I know why we are here now." Sara said looking at Conner and Mia.

"And what do you think the reason is?" Mia asked.

"It looks like Ollie is getting better at fighting as well as using the bow and arrows. He is going to be a vigilante, or something isn't he?" Sara asked.

"You are right about that." Conner said.

"Ok, so why are we here then?" Thea asked.

"Most of you are on his team at one point or another. We will show you that after we are done with the five years that Dad has been away." Mia said.

"Ok, this is really starting to get interesting now. Let's see what happens next." Thea said and they got back to watching the video.


	8. Chapter 8

The first part of the plan was for Oliver to get captured and taken on the ship. He had to get the crew's attention somehow, so he sparked an arrow and fired it at a pile of wood, and it ignited. Once Ivo sent the men to take Oliver on the ship, they took him into a room and tied him to a chair and injected him with what was like a truth serum.

"What is the plan here Oliver? Where are Sara and your friend?" Ivo asked.

"They are already on the ship. They are in the engine room trying to sabotage the engines." Oliver said.

"Well, I will send my men down there and they will stop them." Ivo said.

What Ivo didn't know was that the remedy that Sara had given Oliver was to counteract the truth serum, so everything he had said was a lie to allow most of the men to go below deck to look for Sara and Slade while they were really riding the parachute in from the island.

"Wow, that looks like it would be fun." Tommy said.

Slade and Sara landed on the deck of the ship and Slade took out the men that were still on the deck, which caught Ivo's attention, so he left Oliver who was then able to get out of his bonds and get to where Slade and Sara were so that he could get his bow and arrow.

"Remember Ollie, if you see Ivo you need to kill him. He will twist what happened with Shado and make Slade believe that it was your fault that it happened." Sara said.

"I don't think it will come to that." Oliver said.

"Ivo is good with words, Ollie. He will make Slade believe that you chose me." Sara said.

"Ok, I will do it." Oliver said.

Oliver left Sara and went to find his way to the bridge of the ship where he knew that Ivo was going to be. Sara went to unlock all of the cages that the prisoners were in so that they could help with the escape. When Oliver got to the bridge, he took the guard out that Ivo had with him and then he aims an arrow at Ivo, but he wasn't able to release the arrow.

"Good, I am glad that he wasn't able to do it." Laurel said.

"You are going to wish he did in a second." Sara said.

"Really. Why is that?" Thea asked.

"You will see." Sara said.

"Hello Oliver, why are you aiming that arrow at me like you are going to kill me?" Ivo asked.

"Because I should kill you for what you did to Shado." Oliver said.

"But it was you who really killed her. I gave you a choice and you put yourself in front of Sara. So, you are really the one responsible for her death." Ivo said.

"That is a lie. I put myself there because I wanted you to kill me and let them live." Oliver said.

"But you do admit that you put yourself in front of Sara when I shot Shado?" Ivo asked.

"Why do you keep asking all of these questions?" Oliver asked.

"I just thought your friend would want to know." Ivo said and Oliver turned to see Slade at the door.

"Well shit, this can't be good." Diggle said.

"You are right about that." Sara said.

"Why would Slade turn on Ollie though?" Thea asked.

"Because the mirakuru warps a person's mind. It makes them go crazy in a way." Sara said.

"Is it true what he said kid?" Slade asked.

"No, I didn't choose Sara over Shado." Oliver said.

"Yes, you did. You put yourself in front of Sara when I made you choose, so you are more responsible than I am." Ivo said.

"Shut up." Oliver said as he turned and knocked Ivo out.

"If this is true kid you need to suffer for what you did." Slade said.

"I didn't do what he said I did Slade, I tried to give myself up for the both of them, but he shot Shado anyways." Oliver said.

"But you did block Sara, didn't you?" Slade asked.

"Not on purpose, no." Oliver said.

"But you did so that means that you must pay for Shado's death." Slade said as he charged at Oliver.

Down below on the deck of the ship there was fighting going on between the prisoners and the ships crew. Most of the prisoners were escaping the ship so that they could get to the island so that they would be safe. Oliver got out of the bridge of the ship and meet up with Sara and Anatoly. Oliver sent Sara and Anatoly to jump off the ship while he covered them. When it was time for Oliver to go, he ran for the side of the ship and as he jumped to dive into the water, Slade grabbed his foot and dragged him back onto the ship.

Slade had now taken over the ship and had Oliver chained to the ceiling. He was putting a tattoo on Oliver's shoulder that was a replica of the on Shado had on her shoulder so that he would always remember what he had done to Shado. It turned out that Slade had somehow saved the mirakuru, so he started to inject the prisoners that were left with the serum. All of them were dying.

"Why are all of the prisoners dying and Slade lived somehow?" Quentin asked.

"Because Slade is not using a sedative in them. Slade was lucky." Sara said.

The ship had been damaged during the fight so they could not leave the island. So, Slade needed to find a way to fix the ship. None of the crew that was on the ship knew how to fix it, but they told Slade that there was a prisoner who knew how to fix it. Slade got in touch with the prisoners on the island by using the radio that was in the plane that Slade, Oliver and Sara had been using for shelter.

"If any of you are listening, I need a man named Hendricks, he is an engineer that can fix this ship." Slade said over the radio.

"I am not going to turn myself over to that madman." Hendricks said.

"This message is for Sara, if you get me Hendricks, I will release Oliver." Slade said.

"Oh no, I am not giving myself up for your friend." Hendricks said and Anatoly knocked out Hendricks from behind.

"I never really liked him anyways, and Oliver was always nice to me and he did come back like he said he would." Anatoly said.

"Ok, you have a deal Slade, we will have Hendricks here waiting for you. Bring Ollie here and we will make the trade." Sara said to Slade over the radio.

"I knew you were a smart girl. I will be there soon." Slade said as he got some of the crew to bring Ivo to him.

"So, show me with this gun how you shot Shado." Slade said.

Ivo took the gun and held it just like he did when he shot Shado but to his surprise Slade cut off his hand at the wrist.

Now Slade was leading the crew, plus Oliver and Ivo to the plane so that he could pick up Hendricks to fix the ship. They made the trade and Oliver, and Ivo were left with the prisoners on the island and Slade took Henricks. Slade walked away but then turned back around and went into the plane with Hendricks.

"Did you not think that I would smell the explosives on this man. The mirakuru enhanced all of my senses, so I would take the explosive off of him if I were you or we will all die right here." Slade said.

They did as he said, and Slade and he left them there to die on the island.

"I would kill you all for that, but that would be too merciful. I will just leave you on this island to fend for yourselves without me." Slade said.

"Well, that didn't turn out the way that I thought it was going to." Laurel said.

"Like I have said before, nothing about the last five years has been good for Ollie and I." Sara said.

"Sara whenever you do get home, just know that I love you and I will be there for you." Laurel said.

"Thanks sis. I love you to and I am sorry for what I tried to do to yours and Ollie's relationship." Sara said.

"I think you have gone through enough and I forgive you for that now." Laurel said.

"Thank you." Sara said.

"Ok, so what happens next? My guess is that they try to take the ship somehow." Tommy said.


	9. Chapter 9

After Slade left Anatoly was going to kill Ivo but Oliver held him back. Anatoly and another man walked out of the plane while Oliver and Sara talked to Ivo.

"I wish there was a way to stop Slade and turn him back into the man that I know he is." Oliver said.

"There is a way, and I will give it to you on one condition." Ivo said.

"And what would that be?" Sara said.

"I want you to kill me Sara. I am going to die anyways from the infection in my arm. I think it will be more merciful if I die from a bullet to the head than from the pain of this infection." Ivo said.

"Tell us about the cure and I will do what you want." Sara said.

"Are you really going to kill him Sara? You are not a killer." Quentin said.

"You will just have to wait and see. I don't want to spoil everything." Sara said.

"The cure is in my safe on the ship." Ivo said.

"Ok, I know how to get into that, but we will need to find a way on the ship." Sara said.

"Ok, you promised that you would kill me, so do what you promised." Ivo said.

Sara aims the gun at Ivo and was about to pull the trigger when Oliver stopped her.

"No Sara, I can't let you do this. If you kill him it will change you forever." Oliver said as he took the gun from her and shot Ivo in the head.

"Oh my God, Ollie what did you do?" Thea said.

"He thought that he was already a monster and he didn't want me to become one too. I think that is one of the things that we are going to have to do for him. Let him know that he is not a monster." Sara said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I knew that it was smart to bring you here, because you have been through it as well. You are able to explain it to them better than we can." Conner said.

The four people who remained on the island then decided that they were going to try to break the submarine free so that they could get off the island and stop Slade as well. When they got on the submarine, they made sure that the sub had power and that it was usable.

"Do you think that you can use this sub, Anatoly?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I have used Russian sub so it shouldn't be to much different to drive a Japanese one." Anatoly said.

They turned the power on and tried to steer it out of the bay, but it was stuck on rocks. They went to find the plans for the sub so they could figure out a way to get the sub free.

"Could we use a torpedo to hit the rock and get us free?" Oliver asked.

"It could work. The only problem is that the torpedo needs to be steered manually." Anatoly said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, what does he mean?" Tommy asked.

"I have heard of these things before. The Japanese would put a man in the torpedo, and he would steer it." Diggle said.

"But that means that someone will have to die." Laurel said.

"Someone will have to get in the torpedo and steer it." Anatoly said.

"I will do it. I am already dying anyways." The other man said as he lifted his shirt, and everyone could see that he had radiation poisoning.

"I am sorry that happened to you." Sara said.

"At least I can do something right as I die instead of dying a painful death." The man said.

The man went and got in the torpedo and Oliver and Anatoly closed the door behind him. Oliver turned to Sara and said, "Sara, I need you to get off the sub until we see if this works. If the torpedo somehow hits the sub, then I need you to be safe and make it home and tell my family and Laurel that I love them."

"I am not going to leave you Ollie." Sara said.

"Just go until we are free then I will come and get you." Oliver said and Sara nodded.

"Ok, Ollie. I ask one thing of you though. If something happens to me, tell my family that I died on the Gambit. I don't want them to know what I did on that ship." Sara said.

"I am not going to lie to your family Sara." Oliver said.

"Oliver, please." Sara said.

"Fine, now get out of here." Oliver said and Sara nodded and left the sub.

Anatoly fired the torpedo and the man in the torpedo steered it and it can around and hit the rock and set the sub free. Oliver then pulled out the radio to call Sara and they could tell that she was being taken by someone. Anatoly steered the sub so that they were in the ocean water and just close enough to the ship to be able to board it.

"Anatoly, I am going to go on the ship and get Sara and cure Slade. If I am not back in an hour, rig the last torpedo so that that it destroys the ship." Oliver said and Anatoly nodded.

"Good luck my friend. I will see you and Sara in an hour." Anatoly said.

Oliver boarded the ship and went to where the cells were for the prisoners and found Sara in one. He let her out and they went to Ivo's office to find the safe with the cure. When they got there, they saw that the safe was already open and there was not cure there.

"I guess you would be looking for this." Slade said as he held up the cure.

"Slade, you need to take the cure. The mirakuru is warping your mind." Oliver said.

"No, I am seeing things clearly. Once I am done with you kid, I am going to go to your home and kill everyone that is important to you." Slade said.

Slade got the crew to bring Sara and Oliver to where the cells were, and Slade pulled out a gun and was about to kill Oliver when there was an explosion in the side of the boat and that cause Slade to become off balance and drop the cure. Sara picked it up and took it to Oliver. Slade attacked them and knocked Sara back and she was pushed into the water that was being suctioned out of the ship and she was sucked away.

"Sara!" Oliver screamed.

"How does it feel to lose her again kid. Now it is only you and me. I will kill you and then I will go after everyone you love." Slade said.

Oliver and Slade began to fight. They were both getting some pretty good hits in. The ship was sinking fast but that didn't matter because they knew that this was going to be a fight to the death for one of them anyways. At the end of the fight, it looked like Slade was finally getting the upper hand and that is when a beam from the ship came down and landed on him. Oliver had the cure in one hand and an arrow in the other.

"What are you going to do kid? Cure me? If you do that, it won't change anything. You took the woman that I loved, and I will do the same to you." Slade said.

Oliver looked back and forth between the cure and the arrow and made his decision. He rared his right hand back and pierced the arrow into Slade's eye killing him.

There was another explosion and it knocked Oliver out and he lay in the water soon to drown.

When Oliver came to, he was in a room laying on a bed. Two Chinese men were watching him and when he got up, they led him out of the room and out to a car. Oliver got in like he was told and there was a woman in there waiting for him.

"My name is Amanda Waller, and I am the Director of a organization called ARGUS. Welcome to Hong Kong, Mr. Queen." Waller said.

"So, Ollie wasn't on the island the whole time he was away?" Thea asked.

"No, he wasn't. This is where he learns to do what is necessary to get the job done." Mia said.

"So, what happened to you, Sara?" Laurel asked.

"I have a feeling that is going to come up sometime in the videos." Sara said.

"Ok, so that is the end of year two. Let's take a break for the night and we will come back to this in the morning." Conner said and everyone nodded as Conner and Mia showed them to their rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning the group was back in the room to watch what year three had in store for Oliver. The first thing that happened was they could see that Oliver was running. He got to a payphone and dialed his home number and got the answering machine.

"Mom, it's me Oliver. I am alive and I am in Hong Kong. I need you too put the news out that I am alive." Oliver said as he was being shot at, so he had to run.

"I never got that message. I wonder what happened to it." Moira said.

Oliver continued to run until one of the men cut him off and then knocked him out. When Oliver came to, he was in front of Waller who did not looked too pleased to hear that Oliver was trying to run again.

"Mr. Queen, I thought we had come to an understanding. I will just have to give you some incentive. If you run again, I will have your mother, or your sister killed." Waller said.

"My mother is to high profile of a target. That would just bring up things that your organization wouldn't want to deal with." Oliver said.

"True, but no one would think twice about your sister. It appears that she has a drug problem. It will be no problem to kill her and make it look like a drug overdose." Waller said.

"Ok, I will do what you want." Oliver said.

"Very good Mr. Queen now go, and I will send for you when I have something for you." Waller said.

"I am going to kill that bitch when I get home." Sara said.

"No Sara that is not who you are." Laurel said.

"Unfortunately, that is who I am Laurel and you will see that soon enough." Sara said.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for her to die. Her replacement would be a better ally for the team." Conner said.

"And who might that be?" Diggle asked.

"I am glad you asked Dig, because you know her very well. I believe she is your ex-wife. Lyla Michaels." Mia said.

"Wow, Lyla is that high up in ARGUS?" Diggle asked.

"Yes, she is." Conner said.

"You need to do what she says. She will not hesitate to do what she just said." Maseo said.

"I can't Maseo, I need to get home." Oliver said.

The next day it looks like Oliver is running again. This time he gets into a café and gets to a computer and logs into his email. He is then caught again.

"Mr. Queen I thought we had an agreement." Waller said.

"You have to let me go now. My mom got my message that I left yesterday, and someone will see that I logged into my email account today. They will come for me." Oliver said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we deleted the message to your mother as soon as you sent it and I don't think anyone will come here for you." Waller said.

"You would be surprised. I have some loyal friends." Oliver said.

"That might be true, but we can take care of that. Anyways, since your family is not sufficient enough to keep you from running, I will make another deal with you. You do what I say, and I will not kill Maseo's family." Waller said.

"Fine, what do you want?" Oliver asked.

"You will live with Maseo and his family and I will have your first mission tonight." Waller said and Oliver nodded and left with Maseo.

"I went to Hong Kong because he checked that email. Someone threatened to kill me and said that they were just trying to get money." Tommy said.

"I guess we will find out what really happened soon." Diggle said and everyone nodded.

When they got to Maseo's home everyone could tell that Maseo's wife didn't like Oliver.

"Why is he here?" Tatsu said.

"I am his handler, and he has nowhere else to stay." Maseo said.

"I won't do everything for him. He will have to wash his own clothes." Tatsu said.

Later that night Waller sent for Oliver and he was brought to a building and shown into a room where Waller was. There was also a man tied to a chair.

"So, what is it that you need me to do?" Oliver asked.

"There is a bomb planted somewhere in the city and this man is part of the organization that planted it. I need you to get that information for me." Waller said.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Oliver asked.

A man came in with a bag and unzipped it. It looked like his bow and arrows from the island.

"You have a very unique skill Mr. Queen. I am sure you will find a way to get the information that we need." Waller said.

"You want me to torture him?" Oliver asked.

"If that is what is needed, yes." Waller said and she left Oliver to do what he had to do.

Oliver was not able to do what Waller wanted him to. He tried to reason with the man and that did not work. The next thing Oliver knows, there is an explosion from a nearby building.

Waller walked back in and said, "Mr. Queen, you did not do what I needed you to do. The good thing is that you will have another chance soon enough. Go home now and we will get you again when we need you." Waller said and walked out of the room.

The next day Waller had Oliver and Maseo picked up and taken to a building where they were to take out someone who was causing trouble for ARGUS. Maseo handed Oliver a sniper rifle and told him that his target was arriving in five minutes. Oliver got ready to take the shot as the car pulled up. He looked through the scope and was shocked at what he saw.

"That is my best friend. I am not going to kill him." Oliver said.

"You don't have a choice. If you don't Waller will kill my family." Maseo said.

"I am not going to do this. There has to be another way." Oliver said.

"I think I might know of something that might work." Maseo said.

"Ok, let's do that then." Oliver said as he put the rifle away.

"Well, thank God he didn't shoot me." Tommy said.

"Yeah, that would have been bad." Thea said.

Later that day Tommy was out walking around Hong Kong looking for any trace of Oliver. He was then taken out from behind and taken to a building and tied to a chair.

"What do you want from me? I am just here looking for my friend." Tommy said.

"You are here looking for Oliver Queen. I was hoping for one of his family members." The man said from the shadows.

"Yeah, he checked into his email from somewhere in this city, so I am here to find him." Tommy said.

"Oliver didn't check into his email. I did, so that I could get money in order to let whoever came looking for him go." The man said.

"Please, I will pay you whatever you want, just don't kill me." Tommy said.

"I am not interested in your money Mr. Merlyn." The man said as he stepped out of the shadows but was still behind Tommy so that he could not see him. It was Oliver.

The next thing they know sirens started to sound from police cars that were close by. Oliver took off running and a policeman busted into the run.

"You are safe now. Let's get you out of here." The policeman said. Everyone could now see that the policeman was Maseo.

"Huh, so it was Oliver all along?" Tommy asked.

"Looks like you owe him one." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I do. I always wondered what really went on there?" Tommy said.

"I got to say, it was kind of funny hearing you beg for your life." Thea said and everyone laughed with her.

"Now that I look back on it and see that I was not in danger, it does sound kind of funny." Tommy said laughing as well.

"Ok. Let's get back to the video. This trip to Hong Kong looks like it might be getting interesting." Quentin said.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Oliver was on another mission for Waller. He was following a man that had something that they needed. Oliver caught up with the man and stabbed him and tried to find what he was looking for in his pockets, but he could not find it.

Maseo caught up with him but Oliver had to tell him that the man did not have the item that they were looking for.

"Are you sure that he didn't have it?" Maseo asked.

"Yeah, I checked everywhere. I don't know what could have happened to it." Oliver said.

"He probably stashed it somewhere because he knows that he was being followed. We need to retrace the man's steps." Maseo said.

"I really don't know it that will work. There was to many places to look." Oliver said.

"Ok, so I have an idea. We will have to go home though." Maseo said.

The two men returned to Maseo's house and Maseo asked Tatsu if she would hypnotize Oliver so that they could maybe find where the item was left. Tatsu was not happy about this. She really didn't like Oliver.

"Ok Oliver, I need you to clear your mind and listen to what I am saying. Concentrate on where you were when you were following this man. It will help you remember things that you thought you forgot." Tatsu said.

Oliver concentrated and then he saw that the man put a package between some crates. "I know where the package is. Should we go and get it now?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, we will go and get it and then we will get it to Waller." Maseo said.

They went to get the package and Maseo took it to Waller while Oliver went back home. Tatsu was working around the home and when she saw Oliver she went and dumped his dirty clothes in front of him.

"I might have to let you live here but I will not clean your clothes." Tatsu said.

"Sorry, I don't know how." Oliver said.

"Hahaha, that sounds about right. Hasn't had to do anything like that in his life." Quentin said.

"Dad stop. It's not his fault." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I don't know how to wash clothes either." Tommy said.

"You are just proving my point, Merlyn." Quentin said.

Later Maseo called and said, "Waller is sending a group of agents down to the docks to check out where the triad are working."

"Do you need me?" Oliver asked.

"No, not this time. Just stay put. I should be back in an hour." Maseo said.

It had been two hours since Maseo had called and Tatsu was getting worried for her husband, so she told Oliver that something was not right and that she was going looking for him. Oliver was not going to let her go alone so he went with her.

When they got to the docks all they saw was triad walking around guarding the place. They went down there, and Oliver started to ask some questions about Maseo, but the triad guys started to attack him and Tatsu came out of nowhere with a sword allowing Oliver and her time to take out the triad. They then questioned one of them and he said that all of the agents were dead.

They left to go home and Tatsu was very upset and she was going to have to find a way to tell her son that his father was dead. When they walked into the door, they saw that Maseo was sitting there with Akio. Tatsu went up and hugged her husband glad that he was alive.

The next night Oliver and Maseo went out with a group of agents to get to a laboratory that was making a substance that they would need. It turned out that the substance had already been stolen so they had to get the security footage to see who stole it. It looked like a doctor that worked at the lab was the one who stole it and then handed it off to the triad.

"Well, that isn't good. I wonder why the doctor would be working with the triad?" Laurel asked.

"It is possible that he wasn't working with them. I have a suspicion of what is going on, but I will just have to wait and see if I am right." Sara said.

The next night Oliver was brought to an abandoned building and he saw the doctor sitting in a chair tied to it.

"What's going on? What do you need me for?" Oliver asked.

"I am giving you a second chance to get information from someone. You know what could happen now if you don't get the information, so I will leave you to it." Waller said.

"Please don't do what I think you are getting ready to do Ollie." Thea said.

"He doesn't really have a choice. That substance could be very dangerous." Diggle said

Oliver looked at the doctor and said, "I am really sorry about this, but I have to get this information. Where did the triad take the substance that you stole for them?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The doctor said.

"Well then you leave me no choice." Oliver said as he fired the arrow into the guy.

About thirty minutes later Waller comes back into the room and Oliver said, "Either he is very loyal to the triad or he doesn't know anything. Either way, he isn't talking."

"It is possible that he doesn't know. There is a substance out there that can make a person follow orders and once it wears off the person remembers nothing." Waller said.

The next night ARGUS got word that there was a buy going down and that they needed to intercept the buy. Oliver and Maseo and a group of agents went to the buy and when the money was about to be exchanged, they attacked, and they were able to get control of the substance that they were looking for a couple of nights before.

When they got the substance back to Waller Oliver was asking what was so important about the substance.

"It is part of a bioweapon that must be combined with another part in order to work. The triad will not be able to use it without this." Waller said.

Later that night before Oliver and Maseo got home China White showed up and kidnapped Tatsu to use as leverage to get the substance back. Oliver and Maseo went to Waller to tell her what had happened and that they needed the substance so that they could get Tatsu back.

"I am sorry but I will not give you the real thing so you can trade it for your wife. "Waller said.

Maseo ended up stealing the substance and they went to the meet to get Tatsu back. When the triad tested the substance, it ended up being a fake, but everyone was able to escape and get home. They knew that they wouldn't be able to stay there for long, so they got ready to run and leave the country.

Oliver and the others went their separate ways and that was when the ARGUS agents found him and brought him back to Waller. Waller then had her agents torture Oliver by waterboarding him.

"Where is Maseo and his family Mr. Queen?" Waller asked.

"I don't know where they are. We went our separate way." Oliver said.

Finally, he had enough so he told Waller where they were. Agents brought Maseo in and tied him to a post just like Oliver was.

"I am sorry I gave you up. I couldn't take it anymore." Oliver said.

"It's alright. I saw you were captured, and I knew I had to come in so that you could live." Maseo said.

"Well, Mr. Queen you are lucky that I still need you. Otherwise, you would be dead now." Waller said.

"What do you need me for now?" Oliver asked.

"You will see soon enough." Waller said as one of her men knocked him out.

When Oliver woke up, he realized that he was in the back of a car, but he didn't know where he was.

"Where are we now?" Oliver asked.

"This is why you are still important Oliver. You know this place better than anyone. Welcome home Mr. Queen." Waller said as the sign for Starling City was there as they rode into the city.

"What, Oliver came home? How come we didn't know this?" Thea asked.

"He was probably sworn to secrecy. They probably would have killed anyone who found out about it." Diggle said.

"I wonder if he saw any of us while he was here?" Laurel asked.

"I am sure he did. You know he would want to check on y'all." Conner said.

"I wonder if he knows that we have a child together?" Laurel asked.

"I guess we will find out. So, let's get this video going. This should really be interesting." Roy said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok, so what is the reason that we are in Starling City? You have what you need from us." Oliver said.

"Mr. Queen, we only have one half of what we need the Alpha Omega bioweapon consist of two serums that need to be mixed together. We have the Alpha. We need the Omega so that we can keep it out of the hands of terrorists." Waller said.

"But you just said yourself that if they only have one half, they can't make the weapon, so what's the big deal?" Oliver asked.

"Someone will always find a way to engineer the Alpha part. If we have both under protection, then they don't know how to make either." Waller said.

"Ok, I see your point. So, what do we need to do?" Oliver asked.

"There is a man that works for your family's company that is corrupt. He works with the triad and he will set up the sale. You need to break into Queen Consolidated and get this man's files from the server." Waller said.

"Ok, that going to be hard, but it should be doable." Oliver said as he and Maseo left.

Oliver and Maseo were riding in a car and they pulled up outside of Queen Consolidated to wait for Mr. Wong to show up. (Can't remember the guys name so I just went with Mr. Wong.) While they were waiting Oliver was looking at the entrance of the building and he saw a girl walk out and get into a limo.

"Oh my God." Oliver said.

"You know who that is?" Maseo asked.

"Yeah, that would be my sister." Oliver said.

They both watched as the limo pulled off and drove away. Soon Mr. Wong showed up in his car. They got out and went to put a tracker on Wong's car. They returned to the car and left.

They found Thea at what looked to be Oliver and Robert's grave site. Thea talked to her brother for a few minutes, then Oliver and Maseo saw a guy walk up and sale Thea some drugs.

"Oh shit, Ollie knows that I use drugs." Thea said.

"I have been trying to straighten you out for years, Speedy. Maybe you will listen now." Tommy said.

"I know I need to quit. I just use them because of the bad place I am in, but now that I know Ollie is alive, I will try my best to quit." Thea said.

"I will send you somewhere if that is what you want." Moira said.

"I would like to try on my own first, but I will take you up on your offer if I can't do it by myself." Thea said and Moira nodded.

Tommy walks up and sends the dealer away and says, "Thanks for the card and you are not invited to my party tonight."

"Oh, come on Tommy." Thea said.

"The bouncers will be told not to let you in if they see you." Tommy said.

"Fine." Thea said.

Oliver and Maseo left to go get ready so that Oliver could break into QC that night.

When they arrived at QC, Oliver got into the building easily. He went to his father's office and was about to go to the computer when someone enter the office and went to put something on the desk. She looked at the picture of Oliver and his father and said, "You're cute. I mean you would be if you weren't dead." Oliver couldn't help but smile at this.

"Who is that girl?" Laurel asked.

"That's my mom." Mia said.

"She doesn't seem so bad. Maybe she has foot in the mouth syndrome, but everyone has that once in a while." Laurel said.

"I was born right before dad died. I never knew him. She wanted to keep me away from vigilantism, so she taught me growing up that vigilantes were bad, so I grew up thinking that my dad was a criminal." Mia said.

"Ok, so maybe you have a point." Laurel said.

"You will see more of the dumb shit she did through the years when you see the videos from the future. I would have much rathered you be my mother." Mia said.

"Thanks, I guess." Laurel said.

Oliver walked over the computer and put a zip drive in the computer. "How am I supposed to break into the computer?" Oliver asked.

"It should use a fingerprint scanner. Use your fingerprint." Maseo said through the comms.

"Wouldn't I have been deleted since I was dead?" Oliver asked.

"Why would they even worry about it? You are dead." Maseo said.

Oliver put his finger and the scanner, and the computer opened up. While he was downloading the files, he saw two files that he was interested in. One to him and one to Thea. He put another zip drive in and copied those files. Once all the files were on the zip drive Oliver grabbed it and left the building. Oliver and Maseo then went to meet up with Waller and give her the information. Oliver then snuck away.

Oliver was now at Queen Mansion in the living room. He sat down in a chair and picked up a tablet and put the zip drive in. He listened to his father's message which pretty much said that Oliver needed to right his wrongs and that there was a list of people who were doing bad things in the Glades to keep it so that the crime stayed up in that part of the city. He also said something about the Glades being destroyed and that is why he was going to China so that he could find a way to stop this from happening. When Oliver was done with the message, he took out the zip drive and left. He ended up going to Tommy's party just to see how his friend was doing.

When he got there, he pulled his hood up and went in but stayed in the corner just watching. He saw Laurel and Tommy talking. Then he saw Thea walk up to the two of them.

"What are you doing here. I told you that you were not invited." Tommy said.

"I just wanted to stop by for a little while and party with my friend." Thea said.

"How did you get in?" Tommy asked.

"I have a fake ID." Thea said as she walked off.

Oliver followed her until she walked up to the same guy that sold her drugs earlier in the day and got some more. When Thea left the dealer went upstairs and Oliver followed him.

"Keep away from Thea Queen." Oliver said as he pushed the guy against the wall.

"Hold on, You're Oliver Queen." The guy said as he was trying to get away.

Oliver grabbed the guy in a choke hold and snapped his neck. "No one can know my secret." Oliver said.

Later the police showed up and Tommy, Laurel and Thea were talking. Quentin walked up to them and acted like an ass to all of them. Maseo then walked up to Oliver and dragged him away.

"So, I was always wondering who killed that drug dealer." Tommy said.

"Yeah, I guess it is just like Ollie to protect me even when I don't know he is doing it." Thea said.

"You were not supposed to get near your family or friends. You know what Waller will do if she finds out. Anyways, we know where the meet is going down. We need to get there now." Maseo said.

"I am not going. My friends and family need me." Oliver said.

"You know Waller won't let you get away with this." Maseo said.

"Either she will, or she won't. I guess we will find out and Oliver walks away.

Later Maseo and a group of ARGUS agents were at the site of the meet. The ARGUS agents opened fire on the group, and they were all taken down except for Maseo who was captured. China White was about to kill him when Oliver showed up shooting most of the triad. China White got to a car with a few of her guards and Oliver took out the tires so that the car crashed. Then they went up to the car and got the Omega and made sure that China White could not get away.

Later that night Oliver went to see if he could find his friends again before he had to meet up with Waller. He was on the roof and he saw Laurel and Tommy walking together. Laurel was pushing a stroller with a boy in it who looked to be around 2 or 3 years old. He listened into what they were saying.

"So, you will be staying around here then?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I start at CNRI on Monday." Laurel said.

"That's great. I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner sometime?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, we have been over this. I don't feel that way about you and I still do love Ollie even though he cheated on me. I can't see myself loving anyone else. I feel like I would be dishonoring him if I did. If Ollie does somehow happen to be alive, I don't see myself getting back with him for what he did, but I still can't be with anyone else because he is the love of my life." Laurel said.

"I understand. I just had to give it a try. I will see you later." Tommy said.

"Goodbye Tommy." Laurel said as she gave Tommy a hug.

"Goodbye Laurel and goodbye little Conner Queen." Tommy said and then he left.

Oliver was on the roof very surprised to see that he had a son that he didn't even know about. He went back to where he was to meet Waller and she told him that they had to go back to Hong Kong to be debriefed. He was not happy about this, but he knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"So, Ollie knows about Conner then." Laurel said.

"Looks that way. So, what are you going to do?" Tommy asked.

"There is only one thing to do. Mrs. Queen when they find Oliver is it ok that I go with you to get him. I need to tell him that what I said that night is not the way I feel now and that I do want to be with him." Laurel said.

"That's fine dear. I will be happy to have you with me. It might be good to bring Conner as well." Moira said.

"That would probably be a good idea. Thanks Mrs. Queen." Laurel said.

"No need to thank me dear. You will always be family to us." Moira said and then they started to watch the video again.

A/N: I added that little part near the end so that it would show that Oliver already knew that he had a son. I thought it would be good for him to see that while he was in the city. It would let him know even more so what he was fighting to get back to one day. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave reviews and comments and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Oliver was back in Hong Kong getting debriefed by a U.S. General. Once he was done the General told him that he was free to go. Oliver found Maseo, Tatsu, and Akio outside and they went to the port so that they could catch the ships to where they were going. Oliver was going to catch a ship to the U.S. and Maseo and his family were going to go back to Japan.

"Something about this just doesn't feel right to me. I mean, why did they have to go back to Hong Kong to get debriefed. Something is off." Diggle said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Quentin said.

"I hope you are wrong, but I know that you are probably not." Moira said.

As they reached the docks someone started to shoot at them. The group got split up. Maseo and Tatsu went one way and Oliver and Akio went the other way. They kept running until they could see that they were not being followed closely for a second.

"Akio, where would your parent meet you if you got separated?" Oliver asked.

"They always said to go to the garden." Akio said.

"Ok, so we will go there then." Oliver said as they made their way to the botanical gardens.

When they arrived, they waited for a while until they saw some men in some suits, so they took off running again and Oliver ran into a woman. The woman turned around and when Oliver saw her face, it was like he had seen a ghost.

"Shado?" Oliver asked.

"No, my name is Mai. I am Shado's twin sister. How do you know her?" Mai asked.

"I knew her from school." Oliver said.

"Well, I haven't seen her in years. Do you have any idea where she is?" Mai asked.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her in a while either." Oliver said.

"I was wondering if you could help us. We have some people after us and we need to hide." Oliver said.

"Sure, you and your friend can come with me. I would like to hear more about Shado." Mai said.

When they got to Mai's house Oliver decided to take a shower. Mai happened to see the tattoo on Oliver's shoulder that happened to be at the same place as Shado had it and she called the police because she thought Oliver had something to do with Shado being missing. When Oliver got out of the shower Mai confronted him.

"You know more about my sister then you say. You have her tattoo on your shoulder. I called the police. They will be here soon." Mai said.

All of a sudden people were shooting into the house trying to kill them. Some of the men broke in and Oliver was able to stop one of them but the other was about to shoot him when Maseo and Tatsu came in and killed the rest.

"We have been following you for a while. We just had to wait for them to make their move first." Maseo said as he and his wife hugged their son.

"Thanks." Oliver said as he turned to Mai.

"I will tell you the truth about your sister and your father. They helped me survive on the island of Lian Yu. They are both dead now though. I miss them every day. Just know that they died with honor." Oliver said.

"I have been waiting to hear something about them for so long. It is a relief that I finally know. Thank you." Mai said and the four others left.

"I am going to go to the base and see why Waller is trying to kill us." Oliver said.

When he got there, he walked to the room where Waller had tortured him earlier and he found Waller there beaten up.

"Why are you trying to kill us?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not. It is General Shrieve. He wanted the bioweapon so that he could launch it in China and tear apart the country." Waller said.

"I normally wouldn't believe you but being as though you look like you have gotten the shit beat out of you, I think I can." Oliver said.

"You need to get out of here before he deploys the gas. I hope that we will see each other again sometime Oliver." Waller said.

"I hope we don't." Oliver said.

"I hope that is the last we see of her." Laurel said.

"Me too." Thea said.

"I am going to kill that bitch." Sara said.

Oliver went back to meet up with Maseo and told him what was going on. They knew that they didn't have enough time to get out of the city so there only hope was to find the General and stop him. They found on the men that was working with the General and ended up getting the information that they needed out of him.

First, they went to find the serum that would inoculate them so that the bioweapon would not hurt them and then they went to find the weapon. They found the man that had a vile that he was going to disburse at a food truck, and they tried to stop him, but Oliver could not catch the vile before it hit the ground. Oliver looked around and saw how the virus was affecting everyone around them. In a panic the people were going up to a van where men were giving shot. Oliver and Maseo figured out that those men were giving the people the virus and not the cure. Oliver fired his gun in the air and scared the people off and then he shot the men who were giving the shots. They then lit the van on fire and destroyed all of the virus that was in there.

Oliver then went and stole a car so that they could go and pick Akio up and leave the city. Once they picked Akio up, they were on their way out of the city when Akio's nose started to bleed. They stopped the car and went into a pharmacy to see if they could find anything that would make Akio's fever go down. Oliver and Maseo left to go to the base and get a cure from the General. They took out all of the guards and went into the General's office.

"We need the cure for the virus." Maseo said.

"Why would I give it to you?" The General asked.

"Because, if you don't, when I am done with you, you will wish you were dead." Oliver said.

"It's in the safe." The General said and he gave them the combination and they opened it to get the cure.

"You're coming with us though." Oliver said as he grabbed the man by the arm and pushed him along.

When they got back to the pharmacy, they got the vile and asked, "How much of this do we give him?"

The General did not answer so Oliver shot him in the shoulder with an arrow. The General gave them an amount and then he said, "It won't work anyways. It looks like the boy is already dead."

They looked down and saw that he was right. "It was just insulin anyways." The General said.

Soon there were red dots all over the place. "This was just so we could find where you were hiding anyways. We can't leave any lose ends." The General said.

The General's men broke in the building and Oliver, Maseo, and Tatsu took them all out and then knocked the General out as well. They left and found a place to cremate Akio. Maseo and Tatsu both had an earn for themselves and then they gave one to Oliver.

"I shouldn't have one of these." Oliver said.

"Akio would have wanted you to have this. He thought of you as a friend." Tatsu said.

Oliver was really upset about all of this happening. He went back to the pharmacy and found that the General was awake. "You killed a friend of mine. Now you are going to see what I can really do." Oliver said as he knocked and arrow and released it into the General's other shoulder.

Later Maseo and Tatsu walked in and saw the General laying on the ground with a lot of arrows in him.

"I didn't kill him. He just passed out." Oliver said.

"You are a monster Oliver. Akio wouldn't have wanted this." Tatsu said.

Maseo walked up to the General and shot him in the head. When they left the store Maseo turned to Tatsu and said, "I must leave. I can't be with you anymore because I failed our son. I must find another path that will allow me to use my guilt. Goodbye Tatsu."

Tatsu cried for a while and then she went to the docks and she saw Oliver there. "So, what will you do now? Will you go back home?" Tatsu asked.

"No, I can't do that. Like you said, I am a monster, and my family and friends don't need that around them. What will you do?" Oliver said.

"There is a monastery that I have heard about. I might go there." Tatsu said.

"What about you and Maseo?" Oliver asked.

"He had to find his own path, just like I do now. The guilt of Akio's death was too much for the both of us." Tatsu said.

"Well, I wish you luck. If you ever need anything just give me a call." Oliver said and Tatsu nodded as she went her own way and Oliver went to get on a ship to Coast City.

"Wow, I feel sorry for them. They lost their son, and they can't deal with the pain. I guess I would be the same way if something happened to Conner." Laurel said.

"I can't believe that Ollie did that to that General though." Thea said.

"I can. Sometimes you can only take so much before you snap. I mean look at it. He isn't even going to go home because of what he did." Sara said.

"I know what he did was wrong, but it doesn't change the fact that he is a good man under it all. He just lost his way while he was grieving." Laurel said.

"That is right Laurel and that is why when he gets home, we are all going to have to be there for him so that he doesn't turn into that monster again." Sara said.

"See, this is good. You are all learning what you need to do once he gets home and we are not even having to tell you. There is still more then that that you will have to do though. Let's take a break and then come back to year four." Mia said.


	14. Chapter 14

Laurel, Sara, and Quentin were sitting at a table in the kitchen getting a snack.

"I can't believe Ollie made it through everything that he has. I don't know if I could have done it." Laurel said.

"I think you could have. You just have to keep everything that you are trying to get home to on your mind all the time. It makes it so that you know what you are fighting for." Sara said.

"I can't believe I am saying this but when Queen gets back, I think that I am going to have to forgive him for everything he has done, because he seems to be a better man now despite some of the things I have seen in these videos." Quentin said.

"Just wait until you find out where I have been. Ollie's stuff will look like nothing compared to that." Sara said.

"Really, I have a hard time believing that." Laurel said.

"You'll see. Anyways, I am headed back to the video room. Are y'all ready?" Sara asked and they nodded.

As soon as they returned to the room the video started to play. It started off with Oliver chasing a man on the roof tops and as was trying to catch the guy he somehow tripped up and feel off the roof and was tangled in some rope. As he was trying to get free a familiar face walked up to him. It just happened to be Waller.

Later the two were at a bar having a drink. "I was hoping that I would see you again Oliver. I didn't know what would happen to you in Hong Kong." Waller said.

"I have a feeling that you have something that you want me to do." Oliver said.

"Actually, I am surprised that you didn't go home to your family and friends." Waller said.

"I can't go back there. I am a monster, and they don't need that around them." Oliver said.

"So, you are just going to be a vigilante in another city then?" Waller asked.

"I guess so. It will keep me from corrupting my family and friends." Oliver said.

"Well, I would like to wish you luck. Let's have one more drink before we go our separate ways." Waller said as she and Oliver drink out of the glasses that were in front of them.

Oliver started to feel weird and he passed out in the floor. When he finally woke up, he realized he was in a plan. A man gave him a parachute and walked him to the back of the plane. When the door opened Oliver looked down and saw something he hoped to never see again. Lian Yu.

"I am going to kill that bitch when I get home. She will be the first on my list." Sara said.

"Waller wants you to become a part of the group that is on the island right now and report back to us." The man said and then he pushed Oliver out of the door with his parachute and a bag with a computer in it.

Once he landed a man came up from behind him with gun pointed at him. "What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"I have been on this island for three years now. I just happened to see your group and I was going to go ask for help." Oliver said.

"Bullshit. I saw you parachute down here. So, tell me who you are, and I won't shoot you." The man said.

The man got close enough to put the gun up to the back of Oliver's head, which allowed him to grab the gun and fight the man until Oliver was able to get behind the man and snap his neck.

"Ok, now to find the way to get into this group." Oliver said to himself.

Oliver had an idea, so he picked up the guy and moved him over to where he knew some land mines were and dropped him on it. A few minutes later another man came to the area and found Oliver.

"What happened to the other guy and who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"Your friend stepped on a land mine and it went off and I am Oliver Queen and I have been stuck on this island for three years." Oliver said.

"Ok, so let's go back to the camp and we will let the boss decide what to do with you." The man said and Oliver nodded.

Once they got back to the camp, Oliver was taken into a tent who he could only think belonged to the boss. The boss turned to the other man who was in his unit and asked, "So, what is going on here?"

"I found him near where we heard the explosion. He said he has been trapped here for three years. When I got there, I found one of our men dead. It looked like he stepped on a land mine." The other man said.

"I happen to believe this man. I have seen the news. I know who you are Mr. Queen and I know that you were shipwrecked three years ago. I can get you home, but I seem to be down a man. I will get you home if you help me with what I am doing here.

"I can live with that." Oliver said and the other man lead him out of the tent so that Oliver could get cleaned up a beat.

The next time Oliver is seen he had his hair cut short and he was wearing what looked like military clothes. He was walking around with a gun keeping an eye on the people who were working in the fields. One of the workers fainted because of the heat and Conklin as he was known made the other people get the man up and put him back to work.

A woman got up and said, "He needs to rest. He can't keep working like this."

"I don't care if he fainted. He is here to work for us so he will continue to work until we say so." Conklin said and everyone got back to work.

Later on, in the day something happened in the field and it caused everyone to gather around. "Someone stole something from the fields, and we can't figure out who it is." Conklin said.

"Ok, everyone line up I have a way of finding out who did this." The boss Reiter said.

"Ok, tell me who stole some of the plants and everyone will live. If you don't, I will shoot someone until the responsible party comes forward." Reiter said.

No one move to say anything, so Reiter shot a man that was right in front of him. He gave them another chance and this time the woman from earlier stepped forward and said that she had stolen the plants.

Reiter was about to shoot the woman when Oliver stepped forward. "Why don't you let me do it since I have to prove myself to you and I know some good place to take her where the body will never be found." Oliver said.

"Ok Mr. Queen, I will let you do this, but you will take one of the men with you to make sure she is dead." Reiter said and Oliver nodded.

The three of them were walking through the trees when Oliver looked at the woman and told her to run. She followed him and the man that was behind him stepped on a land mine and blew up.

Oliver took the woman to the cave that he and Yao Fei lived in and left her there but before he left, he said, "I am going to have to make it look like you are dead, but you won't be. What is your name anyways?" Oliver asked.

"My name is Taiana." Taiana said.

"Ok, so I am going to choke you out. Your heart rate will be really slow, but once I prove to them that you are dead, I will wake you up." Oliver said and Taiana nodded as Oliver put her in a choke hold and left her so that he could go and tell Reiter that the job was done.

When he got back to camp Reiter asked where the other man was. "He stepped on a land mine and he blew up. The woman is dead though." Oliver said.

"Don't you think that it is weird that ever since he showed up, two of our team members have stepped on land mines?" Conklin asked.

"Ok Conklin, you go with Mr. Queen and see that this woman is truly dead." Reiter said and Conklin and Oliver left to go and see the that the woman was dead.

When they got to the cave they walked in and Conklin saw the woman lying in the floor. He walked over and checked for a pulse and didn't feel one. "Well, it looks like you are not a liar after all, Queen." Conklin said.

After Conklin walked out of the cave Oliver turned to Taiana and did his trick and she woke up. "I will come and check on you every so often." Oliver said and she nodded.

While Oliver was in the cave, Conklin had a look around and found the computer that Oliver had hidden. He looked at the screen which said I have become part of the group. Conklin picked it up and took it back to the camp and showed it to Reiter.

"Well damn, that doesn't look good for Ollie." Tommy said.

"I bet he finds some way out of it." Sara said.

"I think I have to agree with Sara on this one, because how is he supposed to get a computer if he has been on the island the whole time." Laurel said.

"I hope you are right, because I am tired of seeing Ollie get hurt." Thea said.

"Me too Thea, me too." Moira said and then they went on to continue watching the video.


	15. Chapter 15

When they got back to the camp Oliver and Conklin walked into Reiter's tent and Conklin had told him what he had seen. "Queen did kill the girl, but I think he might be a spy. I found this computer near where I found the girl's body." Conklin said.

"How could it be mine? I have been on this island for three years. How would I have gotten something like that?" Oliver asked.

"You make a good point Mr. Queen. I don't think it is possible for this to be yours. Go and get back to work." Reiter said and the two left the tent.

Later on, Oliver went back into Reiter's tent and found that he had a man there and he was trying to use the man to find something on the island. The man got up from the chair and got a jump on Oliver and ended up using Oliver as a hostage.

Oliver and the man who he found out was John Constantine took a vehicle out to an area of the island and found a trapped door in the ground. They went down into the hole and found that there was an artifact there that Constantine needed. When they were done in the tunnel they got back to the surface and Constantine said, "Be careful of Reiter mate. He is trying to do more than just plant his drugs. Here this might help you."

Constantine then said a spell and the next thing Oliver knew he felt something on his ribs, and he looked down and pulled his shirt up and he had a tattoo there and he looked at Constantine and asked, "What is this for?"

"I will help you with what is to come if Reiter finds what he is looking for." Constantine said.

"Ok, so I need you to punch me so that it looks like you hit me in order to get away." Oliver said and Constantine did just that.

"Here take this. That way it will look like you didn't come be empty handed." Constantine said as he broke the artifact into two pieces and took the piece that he needed and gave the other piece to Oliver.

"Thanks for the help mate. I owe you one." Constantine said and then he was gone.

"So, I wonder what the tattoo is for?" Thea asked.

"I don't think it is for anything good. The way this whole thing has been, nothing has been good so far." Roy said.

"I hate to say it, but I think Roy might be right." Laurel said.

Oliver returned back to the camp and went into Reiter's tent and showed him the artifact. This made Reiter believe that they were in the right place for what he was looking for.

"Thank you, Mr. Queen. This is very helpful. Tomorrow I want you and Conklin to take a group to look for more artifacts like this." Reiter said and Oliver nodded and left.

The next day Oliver and Conklin took a group out to look for more artifacts. The group seemed to be tired, so Oliver told them to take a break for a while. Conklin went over to talk to one of the men in the group. Oliver is now down in the water a little bit when all of a sudden, the man Conklin was talking to attacked him. He was drowning Oliver and he was finally able to get the other man off of him but in the process, he broke the man's neck.

"Hey, why did you kill that man? Reiter doesn't like it when we lose workers. He is going to be really upset when we get back to camp." Conklin said.

"It was self-defense. He attacked me. I was just protecting myself." Oliver said.

"We will just have to see what Reiter has to say about this." Conklin said.

When the group got back to the camp, Oliver and Conklin went into Reiter's tent and told him what happened.

"I don't like it when I lose worker for no reason Mr. Queen. So, what did you do?" Reiter asked.

"I was just down by the water and the next thing I know the man was attacking me. It was self-defense." Oliver said.

"I didn't see the man attacking him. I think he is lying sir." Conklin said.

"Don't worry, I will be able to tell who is telling the truth." Reiter said as he pulled out some kind of magical object and lit it.

"This will tell if you are telling the truth. You first Mr. Queen." Reiter said.

"I was down by the water and the man attacked me and then in self-defense, I was able to get him off and, in the process, he ended up dead." Oliver said.

"Looks like you are telling the truth Mr. Queen. Now you Conklin." Reiter said.

"All I saw was Oliver snapping the man's neck. I have no idea why he did that. Bad stuff just always seems to happen around him." Conklin said.

Something happened with the magical object that Reiter had, and Reiter looked at Conklin and said, "Looks like you are lying about something Conklin. Did you set it up so that the man attacked Mr. Queen?"

"No. Of course not." Conklin said and it looked like he was lying again.

"Looks like you were trying to kill one of our team Conklin. I can't let that go without punishment." Reiter said.

The next thing that is seen is Conklin being tied to a pole and Oliver is given a whip.

"This man tried to kill you Mr. Queen, now you get to punish him. Whip him." Reiter said and Oliver did as he said as Conklin begged him not to.

Later that night Oliver returns to the cave where Taiana is hiding and says, "I need to get out to that ship and see if there are any maps of the island on it. If we can find a way to find this artifact before Reiter, we can can use it as leverage to get out of here." Oliver said.

Oliver swims out to the ship and finds some maps of the island and then he starts to swim back to the island but on the way back he is being chased by a shark. The shark ends up biting him, so he is injured when he gets back to land.

When Oliver gets back to land, he is hurting pretty bad and he shows the injury to Taiana and she asks, "Is that a shark bit?"

"Yeah, obviously it didn't like me too much though." Oliver said.

The next thing they know Conklin walks out and finds them and takes them back to camp so that Reiter can punish them.

"Looks like Ollie just can't keep out of trouble." Sara said.

"When have you ever known him to be able to stay out of trouble?" Tommy asked.

"Good point. At least he seems to be the person that I always knew he could be though. I always knew there was more to him then the rich playboy act. You should try it Merlyn." Laurel said while laughing at her friend.

"Oh, come on. I resent that." Tommy said acting offended and then everyone in the room laughed.

"I am pretty sure I know what is coming next. Let's get this over with." Moira said.


	16. Chapter 16

When Oliver, Conklin and Taiana get back to the camp Conklin goes to Reiter's tent and tells him what he has found, and that Oliver did not kill Taiana like he said he did.

Reiter was able to see that this was the truth, so he let Conklin whip Oliver just as Oliver had done to him the day before. Something ended up catching Reiter's eye though and it caused him to stop Conklin from whipping Oliver anymore.

"Stop. I think Mr. Queen might be some use to us after all." Reiter said.

"Oh, come on. I deserve to whip him some more." Conklin said.

"You've done enough. That tattoo on his ribs will be of use to us soon." Reiter said.

"You want me to stop because of a tattoo?" Conklin asked.

"Yes. That tattoo is very important, and Mr. Queen will also be very helpful with finding what I am looking for because he knows this island well." Reiter said.

"I will help you on one condition. You have to let Taiana live." Oliver said.

"I think I can work with that." Reiter said.

Later Oliver is tied up and Reiter is torturing him to find out what he knows about the maps that he got off of the ship. Oliver doesn't give anything away but when Reiter is done with him Oliver is so out of it that he passes out. While he is out, he has a visit from an old friend.

"Shado?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, you can't let Reiter get to what he is looking for. If he gets it no one will be able to stop him." Shado said.

"I don't know what to do here." Oliver said.

"You do what you do best. You survive." Shado said.

"I need you to take this stone and keep it with you. It is the only way for Reiter to get what he is looking for." Shado said.

"I will take care of it." Oliver said and Shado slipped the rock in Oliver's hand and then he wakes up and see that the rock is really in his hand.

Oliver is then put in a cell with Taiana. Oliver is still out of it. He then decides to tell Taiana the truth about what happened to her brother. Oliver also tells her that the rock will help them find what Reiter is looking for.

Taiana then takes the rock from Oliver and gives it to Reiter. "Oliver said that this rock would help you find what you are looking for. In return I want my freedom. I can't stay with the man who kill my brother.

"You will stay with him and you will nurse him back to health. If Mr. Queen dies, then you die." Reiter said.

Taiana then then turned back to Oliver and helped him get cleaned up and patched up. After a while Taiana was where she was willing to forgive Oliver.

They both talked for a while about their families. "My mom and my sister already think that I am dead. If I end up dying here and you make it home, I would like you to go and tell them what really happened to me." Oliver said.

"I can do that if you promise to go and see my mother and tell her what really happened here. What about the girl in the picture?" Taiana asked.

"She is the love of my life. She thinks that I cheated on her with her own sister, but I didn't do that. If you could tell her that I love her that would be good too." Oliver said.

"I can do that. I just hope I am able to make it back home. My mother work for this man that pretty much treats her like a slave. He is a very powerful man, and it would be nice to get her away from him. He is like the leader of one of the gangs that is in the city." Taiana said.

"I might be able to help with that if I get out of here. I know some people in the Bratva." Oliver said.

"He is a rival to the Bratva." Taiana said.

Soon Reiter comes back and tells them that the rock was able to help him find where the object he was looking for was. "It looks like all of you prisoners are going to have to dig to find what I want." Reiter said.

Oliver is taken to Reiter's quarters by Conklin and Reiter tells Oliver that he and the rest of the prisoners will have to dig and then he leaves the room. Oliver and Conklin talk for a while but the Oliver attacks Conklin.

"What are you doing Queen? You don't even know what Reiter has planned. Once he gets what he wants he is going to kill every one of you prisoners. It is what will give him his powers. That Object works off the souls of dead people." Conklin said.

"Maybe, but you won't be around to see it." Oliver said as they fought for a bit longer and then Oliver was finally able to snap his neck.

"Well, I am glad that guy is finally gone." Thea said and everyone nodded.

Later after the prisoners had been digging for a while, they end up finding the way into the tunnels that lead to the object that Reiter is looking for. All of a sudden, Conklin's body, which is now possessed walks out of the tunnels and stops everyone from going in. Oliver steps forward and the tattoo on his ribs glow and the spirit lets him and everyone pass.

"Wow that must be some really special tattoo." Thea said.

"I think it is. I have heard rumors of objects that can give you powers and there are only certain ways you can stop them. I think the tattoo is one of those objects." Sara said.

Once inside the tunnels, Oliver leads the way until they get to what looks like an alter and it has an idol on it. They have finally found what Reiter had been looking for the whole time that he has been on the island.

Oliver takes the idol and he and Taiana run to hide in the tunnels. They end up finding some of the other soldiers and they knock them out and they take their weapons. Reiter who had already gotten powers from the idol once he killed a couple of people was starting to get weak because the idol needed more death. He then found Oliver and Taiana and Oliver decided to fight him because it looked like Reiter was starting to lose his powers. Reiter ended up getting the idol back.

Oliver and Taiana didn't go after him though. They decided to go and help the other prisoners. Once they had everyone escape the cells, Oliver set a bomb off in the tunnels so that hopefully Reiter would be caught in there and die or at least not be able to get out. Reiter ends up killing two of his soldiers so that he would be able to stay alive and eventually escape.

"I was really hoping that guy was going to be dead now." Moira said.

"Unfortunately, nothing is that easy when it comes to Oliver's five years away, it looks like." Quentin said.

Reiter ends up getting out of the tunnels and finds all of the prisoners and starts to kill some of them. They try to shoot Reiter, but the bullets do not hurt him. He is momentarily surprised when enables Oliver and Taiana to still the idol back and run. Unfortunately, Taiana is carrying the idol and she is beginning to get powers from the idol. They have to end up killing a lot of Reiter's soldiers so that they can survive. This has a bad effect though. It is powering the idol which is causing Taiana to slowly be taken over by darkness.

"You should feel this Oliver. It is like I can do whatever I want. I can take this home and be able to free my mother and family." Taiana said.

Oliver takes the idol from her and tries to talk some sense into her. He can see that she is being taken over by the powers of the idol. They were too much for her.

"You need to think about what you are doing. You are not this person that you are becoming. It is the power that is talking. You need to be strong and fight this." Oliver said.

"I don't want to fight it. I have never felt like this in my life. I feel like I can do anything that I want." Taiana said.

"You can do that without the idol. Let go of the power and we can go and help your family together." Oliver said.

Reiter then shows up and tries to get the idol so that he can get more power. He sees a plane flying overhead and takes it down with his powers, which allows Reiter and Taiana to both get ore power. Oliver and Taiana were eventually able to get the upper hand on Reiter and they killed him.

"Finally, that man is dead." Tommy said.

"I don't think this is quite over yet guys." Roy said.

"I think you are right." Quentin said.

Taiana then turns to Oliver and says, "Oliver, I need you to kill me. The power is to much. It is taking me over."

"I am not going to kill you Taiana. There has to be another way. Maybe once the killing stops the power will wear off." Oliver said.

"I can't take that chance Oliver. I need you to kill me now." Taiana said.

Oliver knew that she was right, so he walked up to her and gave her a hug and then he snapped her neck. Some of the other prisoners saw Oliver lowering her to the ground and thought that he had killed her for no reason.

"You killed her." The man said.

No, she wanted me to. She was corrupted by the power of the idol and couldn't take all of the power." Oliver said and the prisoners seemed to understand that.

Oliver then called Waller to come in and take the prisoners home and to also take the idol into custody so that no one could use it ever again.

"Why do I get the feeling that that is not the last time we will see that thing?" Thea asked.

"Because we are not that lucky." Laurel said.

Waller and Oliver talked for a few minutes. "So, do you want me to give you a ride home now or are you going to go somewhere else?" Waller asked.

"Not yet. I have a promise to keep and I need to go to Russia for that promise." Oliver said.

"Well Mr. Queen. I wish you well. If your mission does not go the way you want it to, I will have an opening for you at ARGUS." Waller said.

"I hope I never see you again." Oliver said and then he picked up his crate with his gear and got a ride to Russia.

"Well, this should be interesting. I wonder if he meets Anatoly there." Laurel said.

"I would think so. It would help being that Anatoly is Bratva and Kovar is a rival of theirs." Sara said.

"Yeah, I guess it would." Laurel said.

"Ok, everyone let's take a break and then we will come back and see year five. Then after that we will show you the important stuff for the next eight years for all of you." Conner said.

"Oh, that should be pretty cool." Thea said.


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver is now in Russia and he is fighting a man that is a lot bigger than he is in what looks like an underground fight. It was an even fight. You could even go as far as saying that the other guy was maybe getting the best of Oliver. Then Oliver got a few hits in and he was able to take control of the fight. Oliver finally got the guy where he wanted him, and he put him in a choke hold and then proceeded to break the guy's neck.

Oliver meets a guy in a garage of some sort waiting for his prize money. "Here is your money." The guy said.

"I am not interested in money. I want to know where to find Kovar." Oliver said.

All of a sudden, a guy walks up from the other direction getting Oliver's attention. When he turned around someone snuck up behind him and get him with a taser. Oliver woke up and found that he was tied to a chair.

"You cost me a lot of money and you also killed my best fighter." The man said.

"Sorry, I just needed to get some information from someone." Oliver said.

"Like these people in this notebook of yours?" The man said.

"Put that back where you got it from." Oliver said.

"Why? You aren't going to need it." The man said as he pulled a gun and pointed it at Oliver's head.

The man shoots but the gun is knocked off course by another man. Oliver looks up to see his friend Anatoly. "You were just about to kill my friend." Anatoly said.

"He killed my best fighter." The man said.

"Leave us. I wish to talk to my friend alone." Anatoly said.

The man walked away with Oliver's list still in his hand. "Put my book down." Oliver said and the man did as he said and left the room.

"Oliver Queen, my favorite American. What are you doing here? I thought you were dead." Anatoly said.

"Not yet. I am looking for Kovar. I made a promise to someone and I intend to keep it." Oliver said.

"Then I should have just Victor kill you, because if you are going after Kovar you are as good as dead anyways." Anatoly said.

Anatoly walked up behind Oliver and dislocated his thumbs. This allowed Oliver to get free of his binds and then the two of them left the building.

"If you are going to face Kovar, you are going to need an army." Anatoly said.

"Well, I don't have one and how do you expect me to find one?" Oliver asked.

"You can always join Bratva." Anatoly said.

"Ok, what do I have to do to join?" Oliver asked.

"Come with me." Anatoly said.

They walked up to where a group of men were waiting for them and they all surrounded Oliver. "So, if I survive this then I am Bratva?" Oliver asked.

"No. You survive this then you have a chance to be in Bratva." Anatoly said as the men started to attack Oliver and they finally knocked him out.

"So, Ollie is going to be a part of the Russian Mob. Didn't see that coming. It doesn't surprise me that he went to Anatoly for help though." Sara said.

"I wonder what this will do to Ollie though?" Laurel asked.

"It will give him some good allies if he ever needs them though." Sara said.

When Oliver comes to, he is laying beside three other guys. They all look at each other wondering what was going on. A man walks in the room and says, "Ring the bell."

The four men rush the group standing between them and the bell and they all get taken out. The same thing keeps on happening for a while until Oliver has an idea.

"What we need is a distraction. All of us but one need to go in one direction while the other person goes for the bell. If we work together, we should be able to do this." Oliver said and the other men nodded.

They lined up again and all of the guys, but Oliver went one way which left Oliver with only one man to beat. He ducked under the man's punch and got to the bell and rung it. The next thing Oliver knows is that the rest of the men were gunned down.

Later, Oliver and Anatoly were talking, and Oliver asked, "Why did you kill the other men?"

"Because you rung the bell." Anatoly said.

"I wouldn't have if I had known that was going to happen." Oliver said.

"You need to come with me then." Anatoly said.

They walked into this woman's yard and told her what was going on and the woman was very appreciative that they had killed the person who had killed her son.

"So, the other recruits were murderers then?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Anatoly said.

"You passed first test. Now it is time for second test. Do you trust the Bratva?" Anatoly asked.

"Yes." Oliver said.

The men walked up behind Oliver and sliced his shoulder with knives. When they were all done, Oliver got stitched up and then Anatoly took him to take care of his last task.

"You will go into prison and get information on Kovar from this man and also get the IP number for his black-market deals." Anatoly said.

"How am I supposed to get in there?" Oliver asked.

Anatoly then started to pour liquor on Oliver and then he got out of the car and acted like he was drunk in front of the police. Oliver was taken into the prison and put in a cell with everyone else that was there. He approached the man that he was supposed to get information from.

"Hello, do you speak English?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I do." The man said.

"Good, I need to know how to get to your boss Kovar." Oliver said.

"I won't tell you anything." The man said.

"Then I will just have to go after your wife and kid then." Oliver said.

"Ok, I have never seen Kovar. We do everything over the internet." The man said.

"Well get me the IP number then." Oliver said.

The man did as Oliver asked and once, he was done Oliver snapped his neck. The next morning Oliver was leaving the prison and he had everything that the Bratva wanted.

He then entered the room with three men, and they inducted Oliver into the Bratva. Later on, the Bratva were having drinks in a bar to celebrate the new inductee. Victor was still not happy with Oliver being allowed into the Bratva, so he had set it up for some men to kill Oliver outside of the bar. A man saved him and when he left, he pulled off what was a mask to make him look like someone else.

Later on, Anatoly was trying to teach Oliver how to make a bomb. It was not going so well because Oliver caused one of the bombs to explode as Anatoly threw it in a trash barrel. Right after that some of Kovar's men come and shoot the bar up. While Oliver and Anatoly are cleaning up the leader of the Bratva walks in and meets Oliver. He gives Oliver a job to do.

"I have a job for you Mr. Queen." Gregor said.

"What would that be?" Oliver asked.

"I need you to go to Kovar's new casino and blow it up." Gregor said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Oliver asked.

"By being what you are. An American billionaire." Gregor said.

Oliver is now talking to the man who is building the casino for Kovar. He sees the blueprints for the casino and then he shows the man the money that he is going to invest into the casino. Once the man leaves the room Oliver and another Bratva member go to set the bombs, but just as they were about to set them up, a man walks up behind Oliver and knocks him out.

When Oliver wakes up, he is face to face with Kovar for the first time. Kovar then walks up to the other Bratva member and kills him. Then he carries on a conversation with Oliver for a little longer.

"What is it with Oliver and getting beat up?" Tommy asked.

"It almost seems as though he likes it, it has happened so many times now." Quentin said.

"Yeah, well I am getting a little tired of it to tell you the truth." Moira said.

"I think we all are. I know some of us probably hated Oliver, but now I have some respect for him being as he never rats out anyone when he is being tortured." Quentin said.

"I just need for him to get home so that I can see with my own two eyes that he is ok." Laurel said.

"I can agree with that. Now let's get this over with so we can see some stuff from the future." Thea said and everyone laughed at her enthusiasm.


	18. Chapter 18

Oliver was next seen setting in a chair at a table looking really beat up and his hands were zip tied in front of him. Kovar's men cut the zip tie so that he could eat. Kovar then came over to Oliver and was talking to him when Oliver used the knife to stab Kovar's hand and then he put the knife to his neck. The men put their guns down and Oliver picked them up and aimed one at Kovar and the other at his men.

"Way to take charge Ollie." Tommy said.

"And you really think that it is going to be that easy?" Diggle asked.

Oliver walks out in the hall with Kovar as his hostage and then he is surrounded by Kovar's men.

"Told you." Diggle said.

Oliver then pretty much challenged Kovar to a fight and Kovar beat him badly. Kovar then says, "I have an agreement with the Pakhan of the Bratva."

"That's a lie. They wouldn't work with you." Oliver said.

Right after he said that Gregor walked in and then Oliver knew what Kovar said was true. Gregor and his men took Oliver and they left. They were then down in a basement where the picture of Laurel fell free.

"Oh my God, I can't believe he still has that." Laurel said.

"What do you expect? He is madly in love with you." Thea said.

"Is this the woman that you are here for?" Gregor asked.

"No. She is what I left behind at home." Oliver said.

"Why are you here and not with her then?" Gregor asked.

"Because I am a monster, and they don't need that around them." Oliver said.

"Ok, so either you will obey me, or you will die. So, what's it going to be Mr. Queen?" Gregor asked as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Oliver's head.

The next thing they knew there were gun shots coming from upstairs. The door opened and a woman in a hood shot an arrow at Gregor and got Oliver out of there.

Oliver woke up and found that he was at what he assumed was the woman's apartment. "What am I doing here? I need to get back to the Bratva." Oliver said.

"Why? Didn't they just try to kill you?" the woman asked.

"I have friends there." Oliver said.

"Yes. I am sure you do, but why go back to them? Why not go back home?" the woman asked.

"I can't. I am a monster. I can't take that back to my family and friends." Oliver said.

"I can teach you how to be two different people. It will enable you to be Oliver Queen again." The woman said.

She then pulled out his hood and held it out to him. "How did you get that?" Oliver asked.

"I snuck in and got it for you. It's not hard to sneak past Bratva. This belongs to my student, Yoa Fei." The woman said.

"How could you be Yoa Fei's teacher? You look around my age." Oliver said.

"I guess you could say it is a family secret." The woman said.

"How does she look so young when she is that old?" Thea asked.

"I have a feeling I know. I have heard of this woman before." Sara said.

"From where?" Laurel asked.

"If she is who I think she is, Ollie is going to get some of the training that I have." Sara said.

"Ok, so how am I supposed to separate who I am?" Oliver asked.

"You use the hood to be the monster and that will allow you to be Oliver Queen again." The woman said.

"Who is you name?" Oliver asked.

"My name is Talia." Talia said.

"Yep, I was right." Sara said.

Later Oliver and Talia were going after a man that had been selling girls Oliver was using a gun at this point and he shot most of the men who were guarding the men that he was after. Now all the was left was the man who sold the girls. Oliver got in his car and was about to shoot him but then he just decided to beat him with his gun. The returned back to Talia's apartment and then she gave Oliver the hood and told him that she could train him now.

Sometime later Oliver came out with a leather suit on that had the hood attacked. Talia showed him a file and it looked like some of the pills that Thea had been taking.

"So, this guy is the guy that supplies Starling City?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Talia said.

"I killed the seller, but I left the supplier alive. I left my sister to still do drugs." Oliver said.

"You can end that now though Oliver." Talia said.

"Ok. Let's do this then. Do you really think that I am ready to go home?" Talia said.

"We will find out soon." Talia said.

Oliver went to the place where the drug sell was going down and he shot an arrow at one of the men letting them know that he was there. Everyone took cover, but Oliver took them out one by one until all that was left was the drug supplier.

"I can give you money." The man said.

"I don't care about your money." Oliver said as he fired three arrows into the man's heart.

When Oliver and Talia got back to her apartment Talia told him that he was ready to go home. Oliver went to say goodbye to Anatoly but found out that he was in the hospital. Oliver went to see him.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Gregor beat me for recruiting you." Anatoly said.

"Well, I was going to leave but I will stay long enough for us to kill Gregor." Oliver said.

Oliver realized that an orderly had past the room a few times, so he decided to get Anatoly out of there. They ended up getting trapped in the basement so Anatoly called for a vote to see if they could get Gregor voted out as Pakhan.

Oliver went and broke into an office and found a laptop and found out that Gregor was getting money for the Bratva from Kovar but was also getting money for himself. When he showed this to the Bratva Anatoly won the vote but then Gregor and his loyal followers opened fire on them and there was a gun fight between the two sided.

Later Oliver, Anatoly and Victor were talking, and they decided that they needed to take out Gregor. They took all of the men out until it was only Gregor left. Oliver shot him with an arrow and then ripped it out. They then took Gregor back to their hideout and he told them that they were all going to die anyways and then Gregor died.

Anatoly was then voted in as the new Pakhan. Anatoly went to meet with Kovar to keep up with appearances. When he got there Malcolm Merlyn was there.

"What the hell is my dad doing there with this guy?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. I guess we will find out." Laurel said.

"Your shipment is at the docks." Malcolm said.

"Thank you." Kovar said and then Malcolm left so that Anatoly and Kovar could have their meeting.

When Anatoly got back to the hideout, he told the men that he saw that Kovar was having some kind of weapon delivered to the docks tonight. They went to the docks and found out that it was a toxic gas. They loaded it all up so that they could steal it but Kovar and his men were able to take out enough of the Bratva that they were able to take the truck with the gas in it.

Oliver ended up finding out that Kovar was inviting most of the Government to the casino for its opening in order to kill them and take over the Government by torturing a man that worked for Kovar. Anatoly was not happy about this.

Oliver got a key card for the doors to the casino from Taiana's mother and got in and took out the security guards and let the Bratva in. They ended up being betrayed by Victor. Oliver was looking at the cameras and saw that Kovar was questioning Taiana's mother, so he went to save her. He didn't get there in time. He went to find Kovar to finally take him out. The Bratva were taken into the casino and the gas was released so that it looked like they were responsible for it. When Kovar left the room, Oliver took out his guards and then had they entered hand to hand combat it was close for a while but then Oliver got the best of Kovar and stabbed him in the chest with a knife, which killed him.

Later Oliver and Anatoly were getting tattoos. Oliver's was the tattoo of a Bratva Captain. They went to the bar and were talking about Oliver going home.

"I am leaving Anatoly. Why would you make me a Captain?" Oliver asked.

"Because wherever you go, you will have respect of the Bratva." Anatoly said.

"I want to change the Bratva. I might need your help." Anatoly said.

"You have forty-eight hours." Oliver said as they left the bar and Anatoly gave him his hood back.

The scene changed and then they saw what looked like a doctor doing surgery on someone and then they saw Merlyn talking to the doctor.

"He says thank you for saving his life." The doctor said.

"I would hate see the person who did this to him when he gets his hands on him." Merlyn said.

"What the hell is my dad up to? First, he gives this guy a poisonous gas and now he is saving him somehow. I always knew my dad could be a dick, but it looks like he is worse than that." Tommy said.

"I don't know. I guess we will find out soon enough." Sara said as the video started up again.


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver and Anatoly are now in what looks like a hospital talking to a little boy who is sick and his mother. Anatoly give the mother some money and tells her to use it for something for the boy when he gets better.

"That was nice of you." Oliver said.

"The boy will not make it. There is no medicine." Anatoly said.

"But tuberculosis is curable." Oliver said.

"Yeah, it is. Like I said, there is no medicine. Bratva doesn't have that much money. We can help pay for the funeral though." Anatoly said.

"Well, that's no good." Oliver said.

"I now have a good idea what our last couple of hours together can be. We go steal some medicine." Anatoly said.

A few hours later Oliver and Anatoly walk back into the hospital with the medicine used to cure the tuberculosis and gave it to the doctors. "Now what do we do?" Oliver asked.

"We go see how much we can drink before we take you back to Lian Yu." Anatoly said as they left the hospital.

The next time Oliver and Anatoly are seen they are in a plane flying toward Lian Yu. "Looks like we are getting close. The weather is starting to get bad." Oliver said.

"It is probably telling us that we should not be here, and I would have to agree with that." Anatoly said.

"Why is it that you couldn't just leave from Russia to get home?" Anatoly asked.

"Because if I leave from Russia people will wonder why I didn't come home sooner so it is better that someone finds me on the island. That way they just think that I was stranded here the whole time." Oliver said.

"Ok, so let's here the plan again." Oliver said.

"I go and pay fishermen to come by the island. You fire an arrow at pile of wood, and it explodes, and the fishermen come and pick you up." Anatoly said.

"Ok, so we are good with the plan then." Oliver said.

They walk a bit further and Oliver picks up an orange and black mask. "That mask brings back bad memories, just like this island does." Anatoly said.

"He was my friend. I guess this must have washed up from the current from the ship." Oliver said as he found a piece of wood and stuck it in the rocks and put the mask on it and put an arrow through the eye of the mask.

Oliver then said that he had to show Anatoly something and he led him to the graves of Robert, Shado, and Taiana. "So, this is the woman you promised that you would kill Kovar?" Anatoly asked.

"Yes, and this is my father, and he is the reason why I have to go home now. I have to go and save my city for him." Oliver said.

"I understand." Anatoly said and then they walked back toward the beach.

"I know why you are going home. I just wish you could stay in Russia." Anatoly said.

"You will be fine Anatoly. You don't need me." Oliver said.

"I am afraid of what I might become if you are not here to make me see the right way to go." Anatoly said.

"You are a good man, and you have a plan to clean up the Bratva. Just stick to the plan and you will be ok." Oliver said.

"I will miss you my friend. Let's not wait for years to see each other again." Anatoly said as he hugged Oliver.

"I agree. Let's not wait for years again." Oliver said and then Anatoly went back to the plane and left.

Oliver was now piling up the wood that he would use for the fire to alert the fishermen. The next thing he knows, something pricks him in the neck, and he pulls it out to see that it is a tranquilizer dart. Two men come out of the wood with there guns on him before Oliver finally passes out.

When Oliver wakes up, he is chained up by both hands and he see Kovar in front of him. Kovar talks for a while about the island being called purgatory and then he pulls out some kind of drug named red death.

"This drug is used to make people see their failures and it also lets them feel all the pain they have ever felt." Kovar said.

"I have taken a lot of pain in my life so I think I will be fine." Oliver said.

"You will see soon enough what it feels like." Kovar said as he injected the drug into Oliver's heart.

Oliver was starting to see images of his failures. He saw Shado being killed, he saw himself beating a man with a rock, and then he saw himself after he tortured Shrieve. Kovar then walked up to Oliver and touched where Yoa Fei shot him with the arrow and he cried out in pain.

"The drug makes you feel the pain as though it is happening to you right now." Kovar said as he then touched the scar of where Wintergreen had tortured him, and Oliver screamed again. The Kovar touched the spot where Conklin had whipped him, and Oliver screamed again.

The next time Oliver is seen, he is now in one of the cells in the prison. Kovar tells him that people usually last a certain amount of time on the drug before the pain becomes too much and they decide to end it. Kovar gives Oliver a gun and leave him saying "You have always surprised me with how strong you are. I think I will say that you will last fourteen minutes before you kill yourself."

Kovar and his men left. Oliver is just sitting there with the gun in his hands when he hears a voice he has not heard in a long time. He looks up and he see Yoa Fei standing in front of him. He tells Oliver about all other the bad things that he has done over the years. He then helps Oliver put the gun up to the side of his head and tells him, "You need to end it. You are dangerous to all of your friends and family. You don't need to bring your darkness back home to them."

"I wonder what is going to stop Ollie from killing himself. He is feeling to down on himself right now. He has no reason to live in his mind." Laurel said.

"I think I might have an idea what happens, but I guess I will know if I am right when we see it." Sara said.

Oliver is about to pull the trigger when another hand touches his and the voice said, "Don't do that. Please."

Oliver looks to his side and sees Laurel sitting there. "You need to come home to me Ollie. You need to come home to your family as well. We all miss you." Laurel said.

"I can't be around any of you. All I do is bring darkness to the people who are around me. Y'all don't need that." Oliver said.

"You are strong Ollie, and we will understand that you are different when you get home. Now come home to us." Laurel said and then she disappeared.

"Yep, I was right. It is always you and him against the word Laurel." Sara said.

Oliver then lifted the gun and shot the lock on the cell and then ran outside to find his supplies so he could go home.

Kovar and his men enter the prison thinking that Oliver was dead, but they find the empty cell. Kovar tells his men to go find Oliver.

Oliver finds his crate and goes to unlock it and get somethings out of it when he hears a gun cock behind him. He raises his hands and gets close to one of the men and wrestles the gun away from him and uses the man as a shield and then he takes out the other men. He soon encounters some more men and takes them out as well. While Oliver is engaging with the last man and kills him, he hears a helicopter and he find cover as the copter fires on him. Oliver is finally able to take the engine of the copter out and the copter falls to the ground. Oliver goes to the copter and finds Kovar getting out of it.

The two men then fight, and it is an even fight for a while, but soon Oliver gets Kovar in a choke hold, but is distracted when his alarm goes off telling him that the ship is passing by.

"You are to late Mr. Queen. You will be stuck here forever." Kovar said.

Oliver then got a better position on the man and got him in another choke hold and broke his neck, letting him fall to the ground, dead. Oliver ran and got his supplies and put on a long wig and a longer beard so that it would look like he had been on the island for five year and then he spread dirt on himself so that he would look dirty. He then ran for the cost and found his bow and arrows and fired the arrow at the pile of wood in it was engulfed in flames.

The fishermen saw the fire explode on the shore and turned around to see what was going on. When they got to the shore, they saw a man who they would have thought had been there for a long time. They got Oliver on the boat and they gave him a phone.

Oliver dialed a number and waited for an answer. "Hello" A voice said on the other end of the line.

"Mom it's Oliver." Oliver said.

"My son is dead. Whoever you are, don't call here again." Moira said and she was about to hang up.

"Please mom listen to me." Oliver said.

"Oliver is it really you?" Moira asked.

"Yeah, it is. I am safe and I am on my way home. I have been on an island for five years." Oliver said.

"Oh, my beautiful boy. What about your father?" Moira asked.

"He's dead. I am sorry mom. So is Sara." Oliver said.

"Where are you now?" Moira asked.

"I am on a boat somewhere near China, I think. I will be home as soon as I can." Oliver said.

"I will see you soon Oliver. I love you." Moira said.

"Love you too mom." Oliver said as he hung up.

"Well, that is the end of dad's five years away. After we take a break, we will show you the important things that you need to know about the future. It will really help dad when he gets started." Conner said.

"So, is the future as bad as the last five years have been for Ollie?" Thea asked.

"We will show you somethings that will enable you to make the future better. The current future is not that great, but if you change the things that need to be changed it will be a lot better." Mia said.

"I will do whatever it takes to help Ollie. I will even join him if I have to." Laurel said.

"As long as you are all able to help in your own ways, everything will be just fine. Now let's take a break for the night and we will come back to see the future in the morning." Mia said.

A/N: Well, that is the end of Oliver's five years away. I will now be showing important things from the future that will allow everyone to help Oliver. I will also be showing important events, like how people met each other and things like that as well. Let me know what you think so far and also let me know what you think about what I am going to do with the future eight years that Oliver is the Hood, the Arrow and the Green Arrow. Thanks for reading and I really hope you are enjoying what I have done so far.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: As I have said before, now that we are in the eight years of Oliver being a vigilante, I am only going to do the parts that I think will help the people closest to Oliver understand him and to be able to help him. I will not be doing every episode. Hope you enjoy it.

Oliver is in a limo that pulls up in front of the Queen mansion. He gets out of the car and races to the trunk of the limo so that he can get his crate from when he was on Lian Yu. He walks into the house and he sees a man that he knows but he can't put a name to the face.

"Good to have you back Oliver." The man said.

"You remember our friend Walter don't you Oliver?" Moira asked and Oliver nodded.

He then turns because he hears a noise from upstairs. He sees that his sister is standing at the top of the stair. He walks over to the stairs and Thea jumps into his arms.

"I knew you were still alive." Thea said.

"You were there with me the whole time." Oliver said.

"I told you that yachts suck man." Tommy said from behind him and Oliver turned around to smile at his friend.

"It is good to see you Tommy." Oliver said.

The group then went to have dinner and Oliver realizes that Moira and Walter are now married which is a little too much for him to take in at this point, so he asks to be excused. Before he leaves though, he and Tommy set up something for the next day.

The next day Oliver gets Tommy to drop him off at CNRI so that he could see Laurel. "Hello Laurel, how have you been?" Oliver asked.

"I am doing pretty good considering what you put me through. We need to get together sometime and have a talk." Laurel said.

"I thought you would hate me more than you are showing right now. I would deserve it. I just hope to earn your forgiveness one day." Oliver said.

"I would love to hate you right now, but there are more important things then me hating you going on right now. Do you think we could get together say Friday night?" Laurel said.

"I think I can make that work." Oliver said as he left the office and got into Tommy's car.

"So, how did it go?" Tommy asked.

"It went better than I thought it would. She said that we need to get together sometime and talk." Oliver said.

"I know what this is about, but it is not my place to say. So, where to now?" Tommy asked.

"To my father's old steel mill." Oliver said.

They pull up to the fence in front of the steel mill and Oliver gets out and looks at the place. This is what was going to become his base of operations as a vigilante. They then went to grab something to eat and when they were on their way back to the car, someone jumped them and kidnapped them.

When Oliver woke up, he was zip tied to a chair. "Mr. Queen, did your father make it off of the boat? Did he tell you anything?" the man asked, and Oliver didn't answer which got him a taser to the chest. The man asked again, and Oliver still didn't say anything which got him another shock.

When the man asked for the third time Oliver said, "Yeah he told me something. He told me that I am going to kill you."

"And how will you do that when you are tied to that chair?" the man asked.

Oliver lifted his hands up to show that they were no longer tied. He then attacked the man who was right in front of him and he used that man as a shield against the gunshots and then he was able to get close enough to the second man to take him out. Oliver had to chase down the last man and when he finally did, he got him in a choke hold.

"Come on man you don't have to do this." The third man said.

"Yes, I do. No one can know my secret." Oliver said as he snapped the man's neck.

Earlier that day he had seen that Laurel was going after Adam Hunt who happened to be on the list. He decided that Adam Hunt would be the first person marked off the list. Later that night Adam Hunt was going out to his car when his guards were all shot by arrows leaving him alone. Oliver stepped out of the shadows and approached Hunt in his green leather suit with Yao Fei's hood attached.

"Adam Hunt. You have failed this city." Oliver said.

"You will send $40 million to this bank account within twenty-four hours or I will come and get the money myself." Oliver said and then just to scare Hunt he fired an arrow just by his head.

The next night Tommy was throwing Oliver a Welcome Home party in a building that Oliver had chosen because it was right across from Hunt's office. Oliver was looking around at all of the people and he saw Thea there. He walked over to her and saw that she hid some drugs in her purse. "What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"I wanted to come to my brother's Welcome Home party." Thea said.

"Well, you shouldn't be here. Go home Thea." Oliver said.

"You aren't my father, so I don't have to go home just because you say so." Thea said and she left with some of her friends.

When Oliver walked back over to his friends, he stopped by the trash can first and dumped the drugs inside. Later Oliver and Laurel are having a private conversation.

"Oliver I just want you to know that if you need anything like to talk or something like that, I am always here for you." Laurel said.

"Thanks Laurel. I will keep that in mind. So, what is so important that we have to have a special meeting tomorrow night, just to talk about it?" Oliver asked.

"It will be easier on you if you see what it is that we need to talk about." Laurel said.

"Ok, fair enough." Oliver said and his alarm on his phone went off. He looked at his bank account and saw that no money was there.

"Something wrong?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, someone didn't do something that I told them to so now I have to go and take care of that. I will see you tomorrow night." Oliver said as he went to suit up.

On his way out his walked into his new bodyguard who happened to be Diggle.

"Going somewhere Mr. Queen?" Diggle asked.

"Just to get some fresh air." Oliver said.

"I will have to come with you then." Diggle said.

Oliver made it look like he couldn't get the door open, so Diggle went to get it open and Oliver put him in a sleeper hold and he passed out.

Oliver was on the elevator going up to Hunt's floor. When the doors opened the guards shot up the elevator. Once the gun fire stopped Oliver attacked and he took all of them out pretty easily. He went into Hunt's office and had a challenging fight with Hunt's new security guy, but he finally got the upper hand and was able to take the guard out. That just left Hunt. Oliver took out a special arrow and fired it at Hunt, but Hunt thought that he had missed, when in reality Oliver meant to miss and hit the wall. The new arrow was able to break into Hunt's network and steal the money that he needed. Oliver then escaped through the window as the police showed up. The police came and broke up Oliver's party and to ask if anyone had seen the man now known as "The Hood." Oliver offered a reward for anyone who found the vigilante and Quentin didn't look happy with Oliver's antics.

The next morning, Laurel was at her office and she had been getting calls all morning from people she was working for saying that they had their money returned to them by someone.

"I am glad that you got your money back, but I would keep that to myself for now." Laurel said and the person on the other end of the line agreed with her.

"Ok, so we know about Oliver's first take down once he gets home. That was nice of him to help those people out." Laurel said.

"Yeah, it was, but I bet a lot of people won't think that." Sara said.

"You are probably right. So, what do we get to see next?" Laurel asked.

"We are going to show you the important stuff. So, we will be skipping ahead after this. We wanted to show y'all his first take down though." Mia said.

"Sounds good. Let's see what you have instore for us." Thea said and everyone nodded.

A/N: I know that Laurel is a little different in this story but, she would never keep their child away from Oliver, so I think that would make her a little more forgiving than she was in the show. Hope everyone liked the chapter. Leave reviews and let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, Mia and Conner, I was wondering if you could help me out with something?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Conner asked.

"I need some material that can hold up to bullets, knives, and arrows so that I can make some suits." Sara said.

"Well, you don't really need to worry about that. Just give us the designs and we have a machine that can make the suits for you." Mia said.

"That's cool. Well, you know what our suits look like in the future. Just make mine the same and make Laurel's with some black and yellow. They were always more her color than mine anyways." Sara said.

"Ok, a white suit and a black and yellow one coming right up. Does this mean that you and mom will be starting up as soon as dad does?" Conner asked.

"I am sure your mom will. It will take a while for me because I will have to find a way to get out of the League first." Sara said.

"That's true. We will go and get the suits started now and then we will start the video." Conner said.

Once the video starts again, we see Oliver walking into court with Walter, Moira, and Tommy. He went though what had happened on the ship and how he had made it to the life raft and how he had survived on the island. Once he was pronounced alive the left the court and they all ran into Laurel and her friend Joanna. There was also another girl with them who Oliver assumed was their client.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Laurel asked.

"Oh, just bringing myself back to life." Oliver said.

"That's good. Well, I have to go, or we will be late for out trial." Laurel said as she walked by them to the court room.

Later that night Oliver goes to visit Laurel to protect her. He was supposed to go there that night anyways, so now he didn't have to make an excuse at least. He knocked on the door and Laurel answered the door.

"Hey. Thanks for coming. I have something important I need to tell you." Laurel said.

"Yeah, you said that yesterday. So, what's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Actually, there is someone that I want you to me." Laurel said as she walked back to the bedroom and walked back out with a little boy who was probably around five years old.

"And who might this young man be?" Oliver asked even though he already knew.

"This is Conner. Say hi to our guest Conner." Laurel said.

"Hello." Conner said.

"Hey, it is nice to meet you." Oliver said.

"Ollie, this is our son. I was pregnant when you left on the Gambit." Laurel said.

"I sorry I wasn't there for the two of you Laurel. If I would have known, I never would have gotten on that boat." Oliver said.

"I know. It's fine though. Anyways, I thought that you would want to meet him, and you can come over and visit as often as you like." Laurel said.

"Thank you Laurel." Oliver said and then he heard a sound coming from the fire escape.

"Laurel, I need you and Conner to go back to your bedroom. I think I just heard something." Oliver said and Laurel did as he said.

Once they were in the bedroom the door and window busted open and Oliver fought the men and China White who had also entered the apartment. Soon, Diggle showed up which caused Oliver to have to hide some of his skills so that he didn't show to much of what he could do. Once the men were taken care of and the police had shown up, Oliver left to take care of Sommers and some of the Triad at the docks.

A few days later Oliver was after a hitman need Deadshot, who never missed his target. He had been hit by one of Deadshot's bullets and knew they were poisonous. Oliver had tried to take Deadshot down at an apartment he was staying at, but he escaped. Oliver was able to retrieve Deadshot's computer and went to find someone who could salvage something off of it.

Oliver ended up at the office of Felicity Smoak and asked her to try to find out if she could get anything off the computer. She did find some information and it told Oliver where the next attack was going to be.

"That's my mom." Mia said to just let everyone know. She still had issues with her mom for lying to her for all those years though.

Oliver showed up at the exchange building and when gunshots were heard he went and found where Deadshot was firing from and they had a gun vs arrow fight. Finally, Oliver got an advantage and fired an arrow that his Deadshot in the eye leaving him dead.

Oliver heard a gasp and he turned around to see that Diggle was there and he had been hit. Oliver knew the only way to save Diggle was to go to the lair and get some of the herbs that would heal Diggle.

Later on, Diggle woke up and he attacked Oliver because he thought that Oliver was a murderer. He ended up leaving the lair and quitting his bodyguard duties the next day.

Oliver was listening to the news when he heard something about a man named Peter Declan about to be executed for killing his wife. Oliver heard that the wife, Camile, worked for Jason Brodeur who was on the list. Oliver did some research on the case and found that Camile was about to expose Brodeur for dumping toxic chemicals in the bay, which meant Brodeur had her killed.

Later that night the Hood visited Laurel for the first time to give her the information on the Declan case. Laurel went to visit Declan and she came away thing that he was innocent as well.

Laurel bet with the Hood again and told him that she needed evidence that Brodeur did have Camile murdered. The Hood went to Matt Istook and got him to give him the information that he hid about Camile coming to him with the evidence of toxic dumping. Laurel was now in a judge's office trying to get a stay of execution. The judge denied the stay because Brodeur showed up and got everything thrown out.

Laurel then went to the prison to tell Declan that the case didn't work out. While she was there the Hood went after Brodeur and got him to confess. He also said that he sent on of his men to go after Laurel and Declan in the prison. The Hood showed up right in time and saved the both of them. This didn't happen before he was about to beat Brodeur's man to death. This scared Laurel, but she was able to stop the hood from murdering someone.

Later Laurel and Quentin were talking, and she said, "You were right dad, I saw the darkness in his eyes. I still think that he is doing good for the city, but I can see that he could be a monster if he wanted to be."

"Well, at least you are safe." Quentin said.

"I can't believe I would say that. I mean clearly he was trying to protect me." Laurel said

"But you didn't know that it was really Oliver, so you wouldn't have known what was going through his mind." Sara said.

Oliver is now seen in the living room of the Queen Mansion when Diggle walks in. "I have had time to think about your offer and I will join you. If nothing else but to keep you in line." Diggle said.

Just then Quentin and his partner walked in to arrest Oliver for being the vigilante.

"Well, I guess that means that I am part of the team now. I am interested to see how this arrest goes though." Diggle said and everyone nodded.

Oliver was setting in an interrogation room waiting for his mother to show up so that she could get him his lawyer. When Moira arrived Oliver said, "Mom I want you to get Laurel to be my lawyer."

Moira wasn't happy about this, but she did as he asked and went to tell Laurel that Oliver wanted her to represent him in court. Laurel was unsure about doing this and said no at first.

Oliver was now sitting in court and he was going to represent himself until Laurel showed up. She got him out on bail and house arrest. Oliver was brought back in for more questions and then he told Quentin that he would do a lie detector test. Oliver had past the lie detector test. Oliver decided to throw a party with a prison theme because according to him it might be his last party for a while, if he was sent to jail.

"How did he pass the test?" Thea asked.

"Some people can find ways to manipulate the test. That is why they can't be used in court." Quentin said.

Later that night at the party, Laurel showed up and asked, "How did you survive being on the island and being tortured?"

"I just had to keep my mind on the people that I cared about. That is what got me through it." Oliver said.

"I need to see your scars, Ollie." Laurel said.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked and Laurel nodded.

Oliver unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open for Laurel to see his scars. She looked horrified. "How did you survive this Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"I thought of everything that I had to get back to here in Starling City." Oliver said.

That made Laurel kiss him. They kissed for a few second and Laurel broke away. "I can't do this." She said as she ran out of the room.

Oliver then had a talk with Diggle who went out in the Hood suit and stopped a gun sell. Someone then came in and attacked Oliver thinking that he was the Hood. Quentin bust into the room and shot the man. Later a man from the police was there to take the ankle monitor off of Oliver. He and Diggle then went to the lair and Oliver went out to finish off the gun dealer.

The next day Laurel came to visit Oliver and showed him the results of the lie detector test. It showed that he had a slight flutter at the answer of whether he had ever been to Iron Heights. "If you can lie about that, what else have you been lying about?" Laurel asked. Oliver didn't really have an answer to that, so she left.

"Looks like Ollie likes working with you even if you don't know who he is." Sara said.

"I guess we will always have chemistry. I just don't get why he never tried to get back together with me." Laurel said.

"Probably because he thinks that you think that he was with Sara on the Gambit." Tommy said.

"Well, I guess I would since he isn't telling me any different." Laurel said.

"Yeah, and we all know that you wouldn't give him a chance if you thought that was true. At least not at the beginning. Maybe after he has proven himself for a while." Sara said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Laurel said.


	22. Chapter 22

Tommy just happened to go by CNRI to talk to Laurel and he overheard that one of their biggest donors was backing out and the law office would not be able to survive without them. Tommy mentioned to Laurel that he could throw a party to raise money, but she was not to thrilled with the idea, but after talking to Joanna, she decided to let Tommy do this for CNRI.

A few nights later Laurel was at the party that Tommy was throwing for her and she was thanking all of the people who had donated to CNRI when Oliver walked up to her. "This turned out really good. I am glad Tommy came up with this idea." Oliver said.

"Yeah, it did turn out well. I just wish there wasn't always some ulterior motive with Tommy." Laurel said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked although he already had a clue what she meant.

"Tommy has been trying to get me to go out with him for the last few weeks and I keep turning him down, but he won't stop asking." Laurel said.

"Would it be so bad to give him a chance?" Oliver asked.

"Probably not, but I don't have the time to date right now Ollie. With my job and Conner." Laurel said.

"If you want to give it a try. I can take care of Conner for the night." Oliver said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I am not really interested in Tommy in that way right now." Laurel said.

"Ok. Just know that if you want to date, I can take care of Conner." Oliver said.

"Thanks, but everything is going good right now. I don't want to mess that up." Laurel said.

"Ok, well you should probably go and mingle. I will talk to you later." Oliver said as he left to go to the bank to take down the Reston family at the bank they were robbing.

About a month later it is time for Christmas and Oliver decides that he wants to throw a Christmas party like the Queen family used to before the Gambit went down. He told his family that he would take care of everything. Thea didn't seem happy to be having a Christmas party, but the rest of the family thought that it might be a good idea to get back in the swing of things after not celebrating for the past five years.

Around this time a copycat archer was taking out people that Oliver had visited since he had been back home and become the Hood. He got an arrow from Quentin and took it to Felicity to see if she could find out where they were shipped. Once he found that out he went back to his lair and changed so that he could go and find this archer. When he got inside of the place, he found that it was rigged to blow so he got out of the building right in time.

Later that night, the Christmas party was happening at the Queen Mansion. Oliver was there greeting the guest as he saw Laurel walk in with Conner. Oliver waved them over and they went somewhere that they could have some privacy.

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot that the both of you are here." Oliver said.

"Well, it looks like everything is going well. Where is Thea?" Laurel asked.

"Who knows. I don't think she was so thrilled about the party." Oliver said.

"Well, I guess without celebrating for the past five years she might not want to celebrate because she is used to it." Laurel said.

"I guess you have a point. So, I better go and mingle with the guest. I will be back to talk to you two in a bit." Oliver said as he went to greet mor guests.

Oliver sees Thea heading up to her room with a boy and he follows them and barges into Thea's room and sends the boy home and gives Thea hell about trying to be like him back in the day.

At that time Diggle calls him and tells him that the copycat archer has stuck again and that he needs to turn on the news. Oliver did this and saw that the other archer had hostages and that he was going to kill them if the Hood didn't show up.

Oliver got to the warehouse and found his way in and he got the hostages out and he fought with the copycat. The copycat seemed to be better than Oliver was in every way. Oliver was getting beat badly then the copycat put two arrows in Oliver's back. Oliver was down but he was able to distract the archer long enough to get away. Diggle came and got him and took him to the hospital.

Later his family came to visit Oliver. "What were you doing out riding on your motorcycle when you had a party going on?" Moira asked.

"I am sorry mom. I saw that things weren't going as well as I had hoped they would, and I just needed to get out of there." Oliver said.

"Maybe I was just trying to get things back to normal to quick." Oliver said.

"It's ok sweetheart, you were trying to make things the way they used to be. I wish it had worked out, but it just wasn't the right time." Moira said.

"Thanks mom. I think they said I will be out of here by tomorrow. I will see you at home then." Oliver said and his family left so that he could get some rest.

Oliver got up and walked to the window and looked out at the city. He was thinking that he needed to get a lot better before he went up against this man again.

About six weeks later we see Oliver training down in his lair. He looks like he is back in shape and is ready to get back out in the field. He later finds out from Laurel who uses the phone that he gave to Quentin as the Hood, that one of her friend's brother was killed in a fire under mysterious circumstances. Oliver investigates and finds out there was someone going after all of the firefighters in a certain unit. He goes to the next fire and see the man who is doing the killing

and tries to stop him before he kills anyone else. Oliver is to slow to stop the man from killing the firefighter and then the man beats him, and Oliver then thinks that he might not be up to doing the job as the Hood anymore.

He calls Laurel back and gives her the information that he had found on the case and told her to give it to the police. Oliver decides that he wants to through a party for a fundraiser for the fire department. He goes to get a list of people to invites from the fire department and he sees Laurel there cleaning out Joanna's brother's locker. They then go and ask the chief some questions and then they leave.

Laurel calls the Hood and say, "I found out some information. There was a fire back a couple years ago and there was a man who burned up because he wouldn't come out when the chief said."

"Give the information to the police and tell them what to look for. If you think this man is somehow still alive, they should be able to stop him. Goodbye Laurel." Oliver said as he hung up.

The night of the party, Oliver and Laurel again went to ask the chief some questions. A man in a firemen's uniform walked up to them and they saw that it was a man who had been severely burned. This man was the man they had been questioning the chief about. Oliver got Laurel out of there and he went to change into his suit, and he came back up and saved the chief but then the man burned himself before Oliver had a chance to stop him. There was a lot of damage now to his club so that would definitely push the opening back.

A week later Thea approaches Oliver with a concern of hers. "Oliver, I think mom is have an affair with Mr. Merlyn." Thea said.

"I don't think so Thea. Mom wouldn't do that to Walter." Oliver said.

"Well, something is going on with them and I don't know what it is." Thea said.

"I am sure it is nothing. Anyways, I think you should be more worried about your party tonight." Oliver said.

Later that night Thea is having a good time at her party when she sees her mom talking to Malcolm and she walks up to confront her mother. "I knew you were having an affair with Mr. Merlyn. How could you do this to Walter?" Thea asked.

"Thea, it is not what you think. We were just having a conversation." Moira said.

"I don't believe you." Thea said as she left the mansion and went on a drive in her new car. She ended up taking some Vertigo and crashed. She was sent to the hospital and was arrested for having drugs in her system.

When Thea goes to court, she has already signed a plea deal, but the judge doesn't except it and she is told that she will have to go to trial as an adult. Oliver decides to find the person who makes the drugs. In order to do this, he goes and makes a call to the bratva to find out who this man is. He then goes and talks to one of his old friends, McKenna Hall who is a detective now. He gets a copy of the file on the man known as the Count and is going to use it as a peace offering to the man when he met him with the Bratva.

The meeting was set up with the Bratva and the Count. Somehow the police found out about the meeting and cause everyone to have to scramble to get out of the parking garage. In the scramble, Oliver was injected with the Vertigo and he was having symptoms of an overdose. Oliver got a sample of the Vertigo and was able to find out where it was being made. Diggle wouldn't let Oliver go out as the Hood while still showing symptoms of an overdose with his bow and arrows, so he said, "I don't need a bow and arrows to stop this man." Oliver said as he suited up but didn't take his bow and arrows.

Oliver got to the warehouse where the Count was making Vertigo and he found off all of the Count's guards. When he got to the Count the police burst into the room. Oliver uses the Count as a shield so that he will not get shot.

Quentin tried to get the Hood to stand down. "Let go of the man and put your hand behind your head." Quentin said.

Instead of doing that, Oliver injected the Count with the Vertigo and it cause brain damage in the man. This was a distraction so that Oliver was able to get away.

Laurel had gone to Quentin to ask him for help with Thea. "Dad can you do something to help Thea? She is just a young kid who made a mistake." Laurel said.

"She is 18. She is an adult now and she should know better." Quentin said.

"Don't punish her because you are still mad at Oliver. You are better than that." Laurel said.

Quentin sighed and said, "I will talk to some of my contacts and see if I can get something done."

"Thanks dad." Laurel said.

Laurel later went to give Oliver and Thea the news. "Ok, so I got Thea a deal. She has to do community service with me at CNRI and she will have two years of probation." Laurel said.

"Sorry, but I have no desire to be for you." Thea said.

"Thea, it is either this or you go to trial. They know you had the drug in your system so you will be found guilty and go to jail." Oliver said.

After thinking about it that way Thea said, "Ok, I will take the deal."

Thea left the room and Olive turned to Laurel and said, "Thanks for doing this. You didn't have to."

"You are all my family. I would do anything for any of you. You just have to ask." Laurel said.

"Thanks." Oliver said and Laurel left the mansion.

"Well, it looks like Ollie isn't the best archer or fighter in the city anymore." Thea said.

"Luckily he will have help this time around." Sara said.

"Yes, he will." Laurel said.

"Thanks for getting me out of that drug charge. I am going to make sure that doesn't happen in the future though." Thea said to Laurel.

"Good, although Tommy has been trying to straighten you out for years." Laurel said.

"I know. I just didn't think I could get into that much trouble." Thea said.

"Well, at least you learned your lesson." Tommy said.


	23. Chapter 23

Felicity met with Oliver and showed him that somehow Walter had found a copy of the list in his mother's room before Walter had been kidnapped. This didn't sit well with Oliver because he didn't know why his mother would be involved in something like this, like his father was.

Oliver went to confront Moira about the list, and she told him that he needed to drop it and then she burned it. Oliver then went to the foundry where he told Diggle what had happened, and Diggle told Oliver that his mother might be involved in this. Oliver didn't take that well, so he told Diggle to drop it.

Diggle then decides that he is going to drive Moira around for a couple of days and find out what she is up to without telling Oliver about it. He takes Moira to what looks like a restaurant and finds out that it is a friend's party. Later on, he takes her to a building that looks like an office building. While Moira is inside, Diggle sneaks in as well and listens to her conversation through the wall. He recorded what he could of the conversation, and it sounded like she was talking to a man about something called the undertaking and it also sounded like she knew about the Gambit being sabotaged. Diggle would take this to Oliver after he was done with his mission that he was helping Laurel with.

Meanwhile, Laurel is getting the Hood to help her with an prisoner who was released on a technicality. When she meets up with the Hood the cops show up as well, because it just so happens that Quentin snuck a bug in the phone so that he would know where they would be meeting up. The Hood had to use Laurel to shield him so that he could get away.

Oliver then went to see how the defenses for Vanch were. He got through most of it, but he was not able to get to him on that night. Vanch seemed to have someone inside the police because he found out that Laurel knew the vigilante and so he had her kidnapped to lure the Hood out and also because Laurel put him in jail. The Hood and Quentin then decided to work together to get Laurel back. The Hood got passed all of Vanch's men and was about to take him out when he realized that he had used all of his arrows. Vanch had researched the Hood and knew how many arrows he carried so he just made sure to have more men than the Hood had arrows. Luckily Quentin came in and took Vanch down.

Later Laurel and Quentin are talking, and Laurel tell him that she needs sometime because he betrayed her trust. Oliver had also decided that he was not going to work with Laurel again as the Hood because it put her in danger.

Diggle let Oliver listen to the recording he had made of his mother talking to someone else. Oliver couldn't believe it because it sounded like his mother was involved with the people that he had been after since he had come home. Another thing that got him was that it sounded like his mother knew about the Gambit being sabotaged. Oliver decided to go and talk to his mother as the Hood.

"Moira Queen, you have failed this city." Oliver said as he broke in through the window of her office.

"What the hell are you up to mom?" Thea asked.

"I got pulled in once your father was killed. I had to do it to protect you." Moira said.

"You know me better than that mom. I would never want someone else to get hurt because you were trying to protect me." Thea said.

"I know. I just didn't know what to do. Now I know what Oliver's plan is. I will be able to help him." Moira said and everyone else could agree on that.

"Please don't kill me. I have two children." Moira said to the Hood.

"I am not going to kill you." The Hood said as he let his bow down. That was a bad mistake because it gave Moira enough time to get her gun and shoot him.

"Shit, did you just shoot your son?" Roy asked while looking at Moira.

The Hood ended up escaping and found his way to Felicity's car and waited for her to get there. When Felicity got in the car, she heard a grunt from behind her and she turned around to see the vigilante laying in her back seat bleeding. Oliver revealed himself to her and told her to take him to the foundry. Once she got there, she got Diggle to help her get Oliver down to the lair and lay him on the table. Diggle removed the bullet and although Oliver about died a couple of time, Diggle was able to stabilize him. Later after Oliver woke up, he told Diggle to back off of his mom for a while. Diggle agreed but he wasn't happy about it.

Oliver then went over to Felicity and told her Thank you and she told him that she had no interest in joining the team full time but would stay around to help find Walter.

"I can't believe that I just about killed my son." Moira said.

"I think most people would have done that in that situation. You didn't know it was Oliver. If you didn't you wouldn't have shot him." Laurel said.

Thea had just started her community service at CNRI when she and Laurel went out for lunch on day and she has her purse stolen by a kid with a red hoodie. The girls chase after him and they are able to get a chain off of his pants but weren't able to catch him.

It is later shown that Moira and Frank Chen have a meeting to discuss getting out of the organization that the both of them had been forced into. Frank will reach out to the Triad to have them set up the hit on Malcolm Merlyn who ends up being the leader of the organization.

"So, dad is the bad guy in all of this? What is it that he is trying to do?" Tommy asked.

"That will most likely be described later. The why he is doing it though is because he is getting revenge for your mother." Moira said.

"How long has he been planning this?" Tommy asked.

"Since he came back from his two years away." Moira said and Tommy just shook his head.

Oliver is now shown taking out a man on a helipad who is a hitman. He finds out that it was the Triad who had contracted the hitman so he would have to find out who the target was because he knew that this was not over. He later found out that the Triad had contracted another hitman. He found out that they had contracted Deadshot who it turns out was not killed by Oliver earlier in the year.

Later we see Tommy, Laurel and Oliver celebrating Tommy's birthday and Malcolm shows up for a few minutes to give Tommy a gift and ask him if he would come the awards ceremony that he had to go to. Tommy didn't want to go to the ceremony, so he said no. Oliver talks to Tommy and convinces him to go to the ceremony. Oliver later finds out that the hit is going to be on Malcolm at the ceremony. When Oliver gets to the ceremony, everything has already started to get out of hand. The Hood get to the hall and cuts the Triad off and allows Tommy and Malcolm to get up to Malcolm's office. Once they get into the office the window is broken and then Malcolm is shot by a bullet that is soaked in Deadshot's poison. When the Hood gets there, he tries to help Malcolm, but Tommy won't let him anywhere near his dad, so Oliver reveals himself to Tommy and Tommy lets Oliver start a blood transfusion from Tommy to Malcolm to clear the poison from his system. Malcolm later is talking to Moira and says that he knows someone within the organization tried to kill him. Later the Dark Archer will kill Frank Chen.

Later Laurel's mother shows up at her door saying that she thinks that Sara is still alive.

"So, Oliver just saved the man who is behind everything that is going on?" Quentin asked.

"Looks that way." Diggle said.

"Looks like mom is right as well." Laurel said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sara said.

Tommy is having a hard time reconciling the person that Oliver is now compared to the one before he had gone on the Gambit. He then decides that he will give Oliver a chance and they seem to patch things up a bit.

Meanwhile, Dinah is telling Laurel and Quentin about the evidence that she has that Sara is still alive. Laurel ends up calling a friend in the Chinese Embassy and she gets in touch with the girl who is in the picture that her mother had found. She gets her mother and father to CNRI and introduces the girl to her parents which ends up breaking her mother's heart.

Later on, Thea and Roy seem to be getting closer after she had found his address and had gone there to get her purse back. They were walking down the street and they were attacked by some thugs. Roy ended up sending them all away with the way that he was able to fight. He did end up getting stabbed though. Thea took him to a clinic, and he was scared of needles, so Thea kissed him while the doctor was giving him a shot.

"So, it looks like we turn out to be a couple?" Roy said.

"Looks like it. Hopefully we get to see more of how that develops. Right now, I don't really know what to think about it." Thea said.

"I guess I can understand that." Roy said.

"Thea, there is nothing wrong with Roy. You are obviously a lot like Sara and I. You like the bad boys." Laurel said.

"I guess they don't get any worse than my brother and both of you have had a thing for him." Thea said.

"Hey, I am over Ollie now." Sara said.

"Only, because you know he is loyal to Laurel." Tommy said.

"That is true." Sara said and everyone laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver is going after one of his targets on the list when he gets to the guys apartment and see that he has already been taken by someone. Later, there is a video sent out to everyone's cellphone and computer in the city. The video is of a man known as the Savior trying to get justice for what happened to his wife. He gives the lister a chance to explain himself and then the lister was shot. The savior also did this to a DA who had dropped charges on a criminal. After the DA had his ten minutes to explain he was shot as well. Oliver was trying to find the Savior and stop him, but it was like they were always in the same place but not in the same place. Soon Diggle remembered that there used to be subway tunnels under the city and that might be where this guy was broadcasting from.

Later that night Thea went to see Roy because he was supposed to start working at Verdant but had never shown up to work. They got into a fight but then the Savior showed up and took Roy captive. Thea ran to Verdant where Tommy and Oliver were talking, and Oliver realized that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Thea?" Oliver asked.

"My friend Roy was just kidnapped." Thea said.

About that time the tv switched over to the video with the Savior on it and he had Roy on Camera. Thea was very upset when she saw this. "I will find your friend, Thea. I promise. Tommy stays with her.

Oliver then went to the basement of the club and changed into his suit and asked, "Where is the subway car at right now Felicity?"

"You can catch it at the next platform. That would be 10th Street." Felicity said.

Oliver left the lair and got to the platform as the subway car was going by. He got on the car and then came face to face with the Savior. Oliver threw one of his mini arrows near Roy's hands so that he could cut himself free while he tried to talk the Savior down.

"You need to give the kid a chance to right his wrongs." The Hood said.

"People like him didn't give my wife a chance so why do they deserve a chance?" the Savior asked.

"Because some people will do better if given the chance." The Hood said.

"They didn't give my wife a chance, so I won't give him a chance." The Savior said as he aimed his gun at Roy.

"Don't do it." The Hood said as he released the arrow ad killed the Savior.

Later that night Roy showed up at Verdant and he and Thea hung out, which is when Oliver realized that they were probably more than friends. This was the night that Roy Harper decided that he needed to find the Hood and say thank you for saving his life.

A few days later Quentin comes to Verdant about a case where a girl was killed in the middle of the street when she was hit by a car. It turns out that the girl was on Vertigo and she had been at the club earlier that night. Quentin thinks that Tommy had something to do with this because the girl had texted him earlier in the night.

The Hood shows up at the asylum and questions the Count, but he seems to be crazy, but he can't rule the man out because it would be possible for him to have people outside of the asylum working for him.

Later the Count breaks out of the asylum and Oliver thinks that he should have killed him when he had the chance.

Being that Quentin thinks that Tommy might have something to do with this he goes and gets a warrant and comes back to check the club out because Tommy paid ten thousand dollars to the inspector to pass the club. Oliver then wonders why Tommy might have done this and starts to think the Quentin might be right. When Quentin gets there with the warrant, they have to let him downstairs and all there are crates of alcohol. Once Quentin leaves Oliver and Tommy have words for Oliver not believing him Tommy.

Later Oliver comes back down to the lair and Felicity has a location for Oliver to check out. It looks like it was the asylum which means that the Count was just working there and had never escaped. Once there Oliver gets knocked out and is tied to a table and is dosed with Vertigo. Diggle comes in and helps him get free and gives Oliver the antidote so that he throws up the Vertigo. Oliver is still feeling the effects of the Vertigo, but he goes and kills the doctor who had made the Vertigo. He left the Count alive because he was just a crazy man now.

That night when Oliver got back to the club Tommy told him that he quit because he didn't trust Oliver anymore and that he was going to go work with Malcolm and the family company. Oliver also decided that he would help Diggle take down Deadshot who was the man who had killed Andy Diggle who was Diggle's brother.

A week later Oliver and Laurel were supposed to be going out for lunch, but when he showed up Laurel had to ask for a raincheck because her clients were there to meet with her. Oliver met the family and he left to let Laurel get to work on her case.

Later that night the Moore's were killed in their home and it was lucky that the boy was still alive. Laurel was not able to go after Rasmus anymore because the Moore's were dead, but she decided that she would keep the boy, Taylor, until his other family got to town to pick him up.

Tommy came over to Laurel's apartment and they were just watching after Taylor when a supposed policeman shows up and Laurel doesn't recognize the badge, so the man breaks in and tries to kill them, but the hood intervenes.

Tommy, Laurel, and Taylor then go to the Queen mansion to stay the night because of all the security that is there. Oliver then said he was going to help Diggle with Deadshot, but he found out the Rasmus was escaping so he decides to go after him instead. Once Rasmus was in custody, his hitman comes in and acts as his lawyer and then kills Rasmus. The hitman then goes to Queen mansion and kills all the guards and turns the electricity off. Oliver looks Laurel, Tommy, and Taylor in the room and then goes and fight the hitman and he finally ends up killing the hitman with a fire poker.

After that is over Diggle and Oliver get in an argument because Oliver chose Laurel over him. Diggle ended up quitting because he knew that Oliver would always pick Laurel.

"Seriously. You quit because he picked to protect a kid over going after a hitman?" Sara asked Diggle.

"Yeah. That looks kind of stupid on my part now. Although in the heat of the moment I can see why I thought that." Diggle said.

"Well, that is might shallow of you." Sara said.

A week later Oliver is taking down and accountant and he steals his computer so that they can get the information that they need. Felicity breaks into the computer and finds out that it has something to do with Walter's disappearance. It has to do with a man named Dominic Alonzo who runs a underground Casino.

Oliver can't go in because a person like him would never go there, so that only left Felicity. Once Felicity was in, she started winning a lot which caused her to be taken back the Alonzo's office and to be thrown out of the casino forever. Oliver then broke in as the Hood and took all of the guards out. He then questioned Alonzo about Walter's disappearance. He said that he heard Walter being killed.

After receiving this information, Oliver went to tell Moira and Thea. Moira was upset by this and went to talk to Malcolm who showed her that Walter was still alive. They didn't know that Oliver had followed Moira there and he now knew that Malcolm was the running the organization that he was trying to stop. Oliver told Felicity to track Malcolm's last call and got the location of Walter. Oliver went in and took out all of the guards and rescued Walter. Later Oliver is with his family at the hospital, he then leaves the room and see Malcolm coming his way.

"How is Walter, Oliver?" Malcolm asked.

"He is doing good. He is glad to be back with his loved ones." Oliver said.

"I am sure he is. I will go and stop by for a few minutes and see for myself." Malcolm said as he Left Oliver.

Oliver then came face to face with Laurel who was there to check on everyone now that Walter was back. "I just wanted to see how everyone was doing." Laurel said.

"Everything is good." Oliver said.

"Ollie, I talked to Tommy today because he has been acting so weird lately. He told me it is because he is in live with me, but he says that you are a well. I don't know why he would think that, and it definitely shouldn't stop us all from being friends." Laurel said.

"I am still in love with you Laurel, but I can't be with you Laurel." Oliver said.

"Why not?" Laurel asked.

"Because I am not a good person, and I can't bring you down with me." Oliver said as he walked off.

Oliver then goes to Diggle's and apologizes and tells him what he has found out and asks him to come back and help with the mission and Diggle agrees.

The next week the Dark Archer is seen in a lab where he kills all of the scientists who have been working on the device that Malcolm's group is going to use to destroy the Glades.

In order to get the information that they need Oliver comes up with a plan to get his mother to talk. Diggle dresses up as the Hood and takes Oliver and Moira hostage. He interrogates Moira but instead of using force on Moira he punches Oliver. Moira comes clean and tells them everything that she knows. Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity then break into Merlyn Global to get the information that they need because they needed a direct link to the network and couldn't just hack into it from the outside.

Oliver had talked to Tommy and told him that just because they were having a hard time being friends that that didn't mean that Tommy and Laurel couldn't be friends. Tommy agreed and he said that he would go and talk to Laurel later. That night Oliver knew that he was going to be able to stop being the Hood soon, so he decided to go to Laurel's apartment and act on his feeling toward her. The two of them made love that night. Unfortunately, Tommy had seen this from the street, and he was not happy about it, so he left.

Malcolm is now having the device moved somewhere in the city. Oliver goes in to take him out and try to stop the Undertaking. This is where Oliver finds out that Malcolm is the other archer. Malcolm ends up beating Oliver and ends up finding out that Oliver is the Hood.

Roy is now trying to find the vigilante so that he can join him, and Thea does not think too much of that and it hurts their relationship some.

Oliver has now been chained to the ceiling and Malcolm tells him why he is doing what he is doing. Once Malcolm leaves, he is able to free himself and take out most of the guards and Diggle took out the one who Oliver didn't take care of. Oliver then goes and talks to his mom about the Undertaking and when it was going to happen. Moira got a call from Malcolm saying that the attack was going to happen that night. Oliver left because his mother was to worried about protecting him and Thea to give him any information. "Someone has to do something about this, and I guess it is going to have to be me if you won't step up and do something." Oliver said.

Moira then holds a press conference and tells everyone about the Undertaking and tells everyone to get out of the Glades. After the conference was over, she was arrested. Thea goes to find Roy in the Glades.

Meanwhile, people are rioting and trying to get out of the Glades. Thea finds Roy and they then help some people and then get out of the Glades.

Tommy can't believe that this was true but then Malcolm admitted to him that it was true and that he was doing it for Tommy's mother. Tommy was disgusted by this and tried to stop his father who knocked him out and then Malcolm took out a SWAT team as well.

Oliver and Diggle go after Malcolm together this time. While this is happening, Quentin is trying to disable the device with Felicity's help. He ends up turning the device off.

Oliver and Diggle are now fighting Malcolm and Diggle is hit so it ends up being just Oliver and Malcolm on the roof. They fight and it looks like Malcolm is going to win again.

"No matter how many times we fight, nothing will change Oliver. I am better than you. Do you know why that is?" Malcolm asked.

"No, but I am sure you are going to tell me." Oliver said.

"I know what I am fight for and you don't." Malcolm said.

"I will be going after your family soon enough Oliver." Malcolm said.

"I have to thank you Malcolm. I now know who I am fighting for." Oliver said as he stuck an arrow through his should which then went right into Malcolm's chest.

Oliver had finally beaten Malcolm and Felicity said through the comms that the device was disabled. Unfortunately, Malcolm had a backup plan and had a second device which went out. Malcolm then died and Oliver was in shock as the Glades was falling apart.

Oliver left Diggle there and tried to get to the Glades and help out in any way he could. Laurel had been at CNRI and the building was falling apart, and she was trapped under same concrete. Tommy showed up and helped her out. He was not able to get out though and he was impaled by some Re-bar. Oliver got there and was trying to help him get out of there.

"I was wrong about you Oliver. You aren't a murderer; you are a hero." Tommy said.

"Let's get you out of here." Oliver said.

"Did Laurel get out?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, she did. You saved her." Oliver said.

"That's good. Continue to be the hero you are Oliver, and everything will be fine. I love you man." Tommy said and his eyes closed.

"Tommy, wake up!" Oliver said but it was to late. His best friend was dead. He then got up and left the building before anyone could see him there.

"I can't believe I die next year." Tommy said.

"That is why we are showing you all of this. So, that these things don't happen." Conner said.

"Well, I am glad that we know what is going on now so that we can stop it and hopefully we are all together for a long time to come." Laurel said.

"That sounds good to me." Tommy said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so that was year one of dad being back at home. We will get into year two later on tonight." Mia said.


	25. Chapter 25

In the days after the Undertaking Oliver and Laurel tried to give a relationship a try. Oliver ended up not being able to deal with the pain of the loss of Tommy and also failing to stop the Undertaking, so he left Laurel and Star City to go back to Lian Yu to be alone.

"Why would Ollie leave all of us like that?" Thea said.

"He thinks that he failed the city just the way that all of the criminals had, and he thought that the city would most likely be better off with out him." Laurel said.

"Oh, I guess I can see that." Thea said.

Diggle and Felicity end up going to Lian Yu to talk Oliver in to coming back to Star City because of his mother's trial and the fact that Queen Consolidated is falling to pieces and it needs someone from the Queen family there to pick up the pieces. There is a person who is about to get ownership of the company if Oliver doesn't come back.

Once Oliver gets back to town, he hears about the mayor getting shot by a group called the Hoods, who are trying to take up where Oliver left off. Oliver went there that night to check on Laurel who was there because she now worked at the DA's office.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. I guess those martial arts classes came in handy." Laurel said.

"I think we need to talk." Oliver said.

"If this is about us, Oliver I can't do that again. You left me and I can't trust you in that way again." Laurel said.

"I understand. I just need to know that you will always be in my life. I don't think I could live without you being my friend." Oliver said.

"I will always be there for you Ollie." Laurel said.

"Well, I better get going. I have a company to save after all." Oliver said and he hugged Laurel and left.

Oliver then goes and checks on Thea who is now running Verdant. They talk about their mother who Thea wants nothing to do with after what happened with the Undertaking.

Oliver goes to QC the next day and meets Isabel Rochev who is trying to take over the company. While they are in a meeting the Hoods come in and try to kidnap Oliver. They do not get him and so later they go to Verdant looking for Oliver again but then they decide to take Thea instead. This finally get Oliver to put the Hood back on and go and save his sister. He saves Thea and then takes the Hoods to where Quentin is and leaves them there.

"You left them alive for a change." Quentin said.

"I am trying to do things differently this time around." Oliver said.

Later Oliver visits his mother and tells her that he doesn't know how to keep the company and she gives him an idea of what to do to save the company. The next day Rochev thinks that she is going to have a majority of the shares for the company when Oliver comes in with an investor who helps him buy 50 percent of the shares. This person was Walter.

Thea goes and visits her mother later because the attack earlier made her see things differently and she wanted to make amends and they did.

Roy is out in the Glades later and he see a woman getting cornered by a guy and he goes to help but he isn't able to take them all on. That is when a new female vigilante helps him out and then leaves.

"Was that you Sara?" Laurel asked.

"Yep, that was me." Sara said.

"That is a cool suit." Thea said.

"Don't you think you are showing off a bit much?" Quentin asked.

"Dad, it distracts the bad guys which helps sometimes." Sara said.

The next day Oliver goes by a hospital in the Glades and when he comes out, he is ambushed by the Alderman, Sebastian Blood, who tells everyone that he is not there to help. Oliver finds out about who shipments of medicine are being taken by the Triad, so he decides that he is going to try and stop them. Roy goes out and tries to help with the medicine, but he ends up wrecking his car. Laurel and Oliver both talk to him to try to get him to stop trying to throw his life away going after the vigilante.

Later when Oliver is going after China White, he finds that she has hired someone to fight the Arrow as Oliver was now called. Ben Turner aka Bronze Tiger and The Arrow fought until the police showed up and they had to run in order to escape.

Oliver then decides that he wants to work with Blood to help the Glades. Oliver sets up a party and invites all of his well to do friends to help with the cause. It just so happens that the Triad attacked when the party was about to start, and Oliver was not able to make it. This causes Blood to talk bad about Oliver in front of his friends and the press.

The one thing that did happen that was good that night was that Oliver was able to stop the Triad and China White and Ben Turner were arrested. Later that night the Arrow goes to visit Laurel, but he finds out that she blames him for Tommy's death, and she has called in the police to surround him.

"I don't understand why I would do something like that." Laurel said.

"I am sure it has something to do with the fact that Tommy died, and you might have seen the Hood there and you blame him for not saving him." Sara said.

"Maybe." Laurel said.

Sara ends up coming in and saving Oliver before he can be taken into custody. Later Oliver talks to Roy and gets him to help with getting intel from the streets.

Oliver gets Roy to try to find out any information that he can on the new female vigilante that is in town. This is where Roy meets Sin, who happens to be a friend of the vigilante.

During the Undertaking some of Iron Heights was damaged and some of the prisoners escaped. Barton Mathis was one of those prisoners. Quentin had brought him down years ago so who knew a lot about the case, but his boss wouldn't let him on the case because he had been demoted because of working with the Hood.

Quentin gets in touch with the Arrow and gets him to help with the case. They finally find the link between the victims and it turns out that it is make up that the girls used. The send Felicity in to buy the make-up and Mathis about gets he but they are able to save her. Mathis does end up killing several girls before they try this though.

Later Quentin and Laurel are both kidnapped by Mathis and he is going to kill Laurel like he had all the other girls. Oliver finds them and saves them. He goes to stop Mathis and the female vigilante ends up killing Mathis with part of her bo staff. After the ordeal is over Laurel realizes that it wasn't the Arrows fought that Tommy died and she starts to blame herself.

The DA is going to try to get the death penalty for Moira because of all the lives lost during the Undertaking. She decides that she doesn't want to fight this because too much will be revealed about her dealings with Malcolm if she does.

It is later shown that the female vigilante is in a fight with a man in a uniform that looks like Malcolm's. She kills the man which will send a message to the leader of the man who had just come after her.

"Me blaming myself like this is not going to be good." Laurel said.

"Why do you say that?" Thea asked.

"I can see myself self-destructing if I go down this path." Laurel said.

"And what are you hiding mom?" Thea asked.

"Just keep watching and you will find out." Mia said.

It is found out by Felicity that the Female vigilante had not been following Oliver like they once thought that she was. She was actually following Laurel. Oliver was able to catch her one night and he was surprised to find out that she was really Sara.

Oliver and the rest of the team are going after a man who has been stealing guns from the army and he gets Felicity to track down the latest stolen shipment by turning the tracking beacon back on. He gets there and tries to take them down but fails.

Later Oliver decides to host a gun drive where people would sell their gun for money. Blood is pleased that Oliver is doing this, and they finally start to respect one another. The mayor as people were calling him, came in and shot up the place, and Sin happened to be hit and Roy and Thea helped her and went to the hospital with her.

Later Oliver gets Felicity to find out when the next shipment of the guns were going out and he then goes and talk to Sara about helping him out. They get to the place where the shipment had already been ambushed. They end up taking the gang down.

Oliver also tries to get Sara to come back to the living because he knows that her family would want her back. She isn't so sure because of the person she has become while she was gone. Oliver is also trying to do this because he nor Quentin can get through to Laurel who is now starting to drink a lot.

It is shown that a policeman who is assumed to be dirty, brings the mayor to where a man in a skull mask injects him with some kind of liquid. The mayor ends up dying from it. The man takes his mask off and we see that he is Sebastian Blood.

"Something always seemed off about him, and what did I tell you about me drinking." Laurel said.

"Yeah, he does seem a bit weird." Quentin said.

Oliver continues to try and get Sara to reveal herself to her family, but she is still reluctant to do so. Oliver lets her stay at the mansion because it is just him there most of the time anyways. While they were there they were attacked by a man from the League of Assassins.

Later when Oliver and Sara got to the lair and were getting Felicity to try and track this man down Sara told Oliver what was really going on.

"I don't know why that man was after me?" Oliver said.

"He wasn't. He was after me." Sara said.

"Why is that?" Diggle asked.

"Have you ever heard of the League of Assassins?" Sara said.

"So, that is where you have been." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I heard rumor of the organization. I just thought they were a myth." Diggle said.

"Well, they are really and one of them saved me when I washed back up on Lian Yu. I was brought back to health and in return I had to serve them. I left after the Undertaking to check on my family and now they are here to get me to return, but I can't deal with the killing anymore." Sara said.

"Well, we will try to help you." Felicity said.

"If they can't get me to go back with them, they will go after my family." Sara said.

"Well, I will track your family down as well as look for this man." Felicity said.

Oliver decided that he would see if Laurel wanted to go to dinner or something. He realized that she had drink some, but he didn't think it was too much. He then walked her home. When they got there Laurel tried to kiss him, and Oliver pulled away.

"Laurel, we can't, you don't trust me in that way anymore." Oliver said.

"Why is it that everyone leaves me. I mean Tommy, my best friend dies. You leave me. Everyone leaves. Is there something wrong with me?" Laurel asked.

"There is nothing wrong with you. I am just trying to respect your wishes." Oliver said.

Oliver then noticed that the door was slightly open, and he went in to check everything out. He found a knife in the wall and he took it down before Laurel could see it. At the same time Felicity was trying to get Quentin to leave town for a couple of days just to be safe. He wouldn't listen to her. Once everyone was back at the base, Oliver decided that he would watch over Laurel and Conner who he had picked up from the daycare and taken back to Laurel's, and Sara was going to reveal herself to Quentin to keep him safe.

Sara and Quentin ended up at the clock tower which was Sara's hideout. While they were there three of the men came in and attacked. Sara took out the leader and Oliver came in and took out another one. They let the last one go with a message to Ras Al Ghul. Sara decided at this point that it would be better if she left town because that would most likely protect her family.

Oliver and Thea then go to the prison to talk to there mother. They tell her that she needs to fight the charges and that no matter what comes out they would still be on her side. Moira agrees to this once her children let her know that they are truly on her side.

"I am really starting to get bad. I mean I don't know why I would give up Ollie like that, but the drinking is really getting bad." Laurel said.

"I am sure that something will happen that will get you straight." Tommy said.

"I hope so." Laurel said.

"I wonder if I come back again?" Sara asked.

"You do and you reconnect with everyone." Conner said.

"That's good." Sara said.

"So, What's next?" Thea asked.

"Well, I think we will reveal a little bit about what happened to Diggle's brother and then we will get to Grandma's trial." Mia said and everyone turned to the screen again.


	26. Chapter 26

Lyla Michaels, who is Diggle's ex-wife, gets captured in a Russian prison while she is there to looking for leads on Deadshot. John finds this out from Waller and he, Oliver and Felicity go to Russia to break her out. When they get there, they meet up with Anatoly who gives them a way in. Diggle acts like he is selling drugs and gets arrested and goes to the prison. While inside he finds out that Deadshot is there. He and Deadshot get Lyla out with the help of Oliver. Once they are safe, Diggle gets Deadshot out of the vehicle and they have a conversation about who hired him to kill Andy Diggle. Diggle finds out that it is a organization called HIVE. Diggle then leaves Deadshot there and the team heads back to America.

"I am glad that you have some answers now Diggle." Quentin said.

"Yeah, me too. I will have to look into this group." Diggle said.

A week later it was time for Moira's trial. Oliver and Thea arrive at court and see their mother lead in. Oliver tells Diggle to take the day off because he doesn't look good. Diggle goes to the lair and passes out. Felicity does a blood test on Diggle and finds out that he has Vertigo in his system, and they can't figure out how it got there.

Back in Court, things look like they might be going good until Thea gets on the stand and the DA gets her to admit that she didn't visit her mother for months because she was mad at what Moira had done. While questioning Thea, the DA passes out because of being exposed to Vertigo.

Oliver leaves during one of the breaks in Court and goes to see what the team has figured out. Diggle still looks like he is in bad shape and they find out that the cure didn't work on him.

The Count sends out a video with the DA and tells everyone that the only way to feel better is to take Vertigo and then he doses the DA with it. Oliver goes to the place to save the DA. He was not able to catch the Count though.

Oliver goes back to Court and is there until the jury leaves to discuss the verdict. While Oliver is at Court Felicity and Diggle find out that people are dosed when they take the Flu shot. Felicity goes to check out the van that Diggle went to go

get his shot. She is captured by the Count. While Oliver is waiting for the verdict to come in, he gets a call from the Count saying that he has Felicity, so Oliver left to go and save her. Oliver ended up killing the count in order to save Felicity. Oliver went back to court to find out that the verdict was ready. They went back in the courtroom and Moira was found not guilty. It is later found out that Malcolm is still alive and that he is the reason that Moira was found not guilty. Malcolm then announces something that Moira hoped that he never found out. He was Thea's father.

"Are you shitting me. I am the daughter of the psycho?" Thea asked.

"Unfortunately, it is true, but Robert will always be your father because he raised you." Moira said.

"I don't know how I feel about this. I guess it is good that this is out in the open. If I was to get mad at you later, I might would do something stupid." Thea said.

"I know. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Moira said.

There is a break-in at the Applied Sciences building which bring Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle there, with Quentin and some other police to investigate. A new person shows up who no one knows. His name is Barry Allen and he said he was investigating a similar case in Central City. Barry said that this crime was committed by one man. Oliver was hoping that this was not true because he had seen things like this while he was away with the Mirakuru.

Later Roy and Sin were looking for one of Sin's friends who had been missing. They found him and he had bled out of his eyes and was dead.

Oliver and the team were back in his office when Barry came to set up some of his equipment. Oliver ended up finding out that Barry wasn't on a case and he confronted him, finding out that Barry's mother was killed by a man in a yellow suit who could run really fast. Barry then decides to leave because he has been found out. Oliver then finds that the thief is now robbing a blood bank, so he goes to stop the man and has a hard time dealing with the man's strength. He tries to stab him with an arrow but the arrow bends, but it does have some blood on it.

He gets Felicity to test the blood and his worst fears are realized. The Mirakuru is in Star City somehow. They find out what kind of sedative is being used and where to find it. The team finds out that the thief will go and get the sedative and so Oliver goes there to stop him and, in the fight, Oliver gets injected with some kind of serum that will kill him if he is not cured. Felicity and Diggle went to find Barry and hit him with a Tranquilizer Dart. When he woke up, he was staring at the Arrow who happened to be Oliver Queen.

Malcolm had approach Moira earlier in the day about telling Thea that she was his child and Moira said no, but Malcolm gave her some information that would help her to stop him. When Malcolm returned later to find out if Moira was going to tell Thea, he found out that Moira had contacted the League of Assassins to let them know that he was still alive, and they were going to be after him which made Malcolm leave because he needed to hide.

Barry was able to save Oliver by giving him rat poison which can also be used to thin blood. When Oliver woke up, he got Barry in a choke hold and was mad that Felicity had let someone in on his secret.

Roy who is still recovering from being shot in the leg by Oliver who was trying to dig into the Mirakuru case. Roy and Sin continue to look into her friend's death. Roy ends up being captured.

Later while Oliver is at the mansion, he starts to have hallucinations and he see Shadow who tells him that he needs to stop his mission if he wants to live. He is then in the lair when he sees Slade and he tells Oliver that he is responsible for every bad thing that is going on around him. Oliver has Barry run a blood test on him so that he can see why he is seeing things. The blood test comes back clear. Oliver has to figure out why he is having the hallucinations. He finds where the centrifuge and Cyrus Gold are hiding, and he goes after them. Cyrus beats him pretty good and while he is down, he sees Roy get injected with the Mirakuru. The man in the skull mask says that the serum didn't work, and Roy was dead.

While Oliver was down, he has one more hallucination. He sees Tommy this time who tells him that he is not a murderer but a hero and that he needs to get up. Oliver fights back and kills Gold when he destroys the centrifuge along with the mirakuru.

Oliver revives Roy and makes sure to keep an eye on him because he knows what the mirakuru can do. Later Oliver went back to the lair and saw that Barry had left him something. He opened the box and found the new mask to use when he went out as the Arrow.

Barry went back to Central City to watch the particle accelerator start and was later in his office when the accelerator blew up and combined with a storm which then sent lightening through him which left him in a coma.

"That poor kid seems to have no luck." Tommy said.

"What is the importance of Barry anyways?" Sara asked.

"You will see soon enough. He ends up being a very good friend." Mia said.

Oliver is out in the field going after every informant that he knows so that he can find the man in the skull mask. He is not having any luck though. While he is out one night there was an explosion. He goes to see what is going on, but he isn't able to find much. He later gets in touch with Quentin so that he can get some of the evidence that the police have. Quentin asks the Arrow if he can look into people being dirty in his unit. While they are talking another bomb goes off.

Later in the lair, after Felicity gets back from visiting Barry, she is looking at the evidence and she is able to find a signature with the way the bomb is made. It leads back to Mark Scheffer.

Blood is going to hold a rally in order to get support and Oliver tries to talk him out of this as the Arrow. He refuses because he doesn't want to give in to the terrorist.

Laurel seems to think that something is off about Blood and while she is visiting him in his office, he notices a bill to a psychiatric facility. She goes to investigate, and she finds out that woman there is Blood's mother and that she was placed there to hide that Blood killed his own father.

Later Oliver goes to Scheffer's business and finds that it is rigged with bombs. Felicity helps him out and finds him a fuse box which Oliver shoots with an arrow shutting down the power along with the bombs. Oliver then gets to the rally and helps take down Scheffer. While at the rally a metal structure falls, and it lands on Roy's back as he protects Moira. This is weird for Roy because he still doesn't know what is going on with him. He knows that he has strength, and he is able to heal fast being that the arrow wound is gone now.

"Felicity seems to be very useful. Why is it that you want me with your dad and not her again?" Laurel asked.

"Mom reacts to much on her emotions. She does what she thinks is right and it ends up not working out the way she wants it to. You will see later on what I am talking about. The thing that got me the most was that she made me think that vigilantes were all bad and that means that I thought that dad was a bad person for most of my life until I finally found out the truth." Mia said.

"I guess I can see your point. We will just have to see what happens later. I will tell you now though, you don't have to worry about your mom getting with your dad because I am not going to let him go this time. By the way, what happens to you if we change things like that?" Laurel asked.

"I will become someone else. I will become your child." Mia said.

"I think I can live with that." Laurel said and then they got back to watching the video.


	27. Chapter 27

Blood is seen talking to a nurse at the home where his mother is being kept. He finds out that Laurel has been to visit his mother. He goes in and asks his mother what she told Laurel and she admits that she told Laurel everything about him killing his father and looking her up in the home so that he would not be caught. He then comes back with the skull mask on and he kills his mother.

Oliver is still looking to find the man that is wearing the skull mask so that he can make sure that doesn't have anymore Mirakuru. He is not having any luck though.

Laurel later comes home and see that police have been going through her apartment and they have found that she has pills, so she is arrested for using drugs.

"I knew that was not going to end well." Laurel said.

"I am sure that you get yourself straight at some point." Sara said.

Roy goes and shows Sin his powers and he decides that he wants to use them to help people. Later that night Sin is being used as bait while Roy goes after the man that is trying to have sex with her and he nearly kills the man because he doesn't have control over himself.

Laurel is kidnapped by the man in the skull mask and Oliver comes to save her. While they are fighting Laurel finds a gun and shoots the man. They take his mask off and find out that it is the policeman that arrested Laurel, Officer Daily. Laurel finds out that the charges have been dropped against her, but the DA's office will not let her work there because of her drug problems and drinking.

Later Roy meets up with the Arrow and he tells Roy that he will train him because he knows how to deal with the Mirakuru.

"Well, I guess I am done at the DA's office then." Laurel said.

"Not necessarily." Conner said.

"I am glad I will finally get to work with the Arrow." Roy said.

"It doesn't go well for a while, but it turns out ok." Mia said.

The next scene shows Ben Turner in prison and he gets a new cell mate. The cell mate starts removing Turner's claws from his skin. Turner then attacks the guards when they come in and check on the other men. He is then able to escape the prison and go and find the man who was responsible for his release.

Later Turner is told what he is going after and he goes to Malcolm Merlyn's mansion. In the basement it is seen that Malcolm had another earthquake machine. Oliver and Roy find them there and try to stop them. Roy loses control and Oliver has to stop him, which allows Turner to get away with the device.

Laurel is seen going to have a meeting with Joanna so that she can get a new job. Joanna lets her know that she can't hire Laurel because she is possibly getting disbarred for her drinking and drug use. This causes Laurel to get even more out of control.

Later Oliver and Roy are going after the device and Oliver finds that the device is in a shipping container. Turner drops in to fight them and Roy gets a hold of Turner and will not stop beating him. Oliver tries to get in the container to stop the device but none of his arrows will work. He ended up having to reveal himself to Roy to get his attention. Roy punches a hole in the container and Oliver throws in an explosive arrow and blows the device up.

Oliver is seen talking to Sara over the phone telling her that she needs to come back and help Laurel out because she is spiraling out of control. Laurel is then seen passing out because she is actually poisoned. Before she loses consciousness, she thinks that she sees Sara.

"Wow, stuff just keeps getting worse for me." Laurel said.

"At least I am on my way back now." Sara said.

"That stuff really does make me strong. I mean it takes a lot to get through a shipping container." Roy said.

"Yeah, it is a little disturbing to know what we will be up against one day." Diggle said.

At the airport, there is shown a beautiful woman of middle eastern decent going through customs. Her passport comes up as a person who is not allowed in the country. She then kills all of the officers and leaves the airport.

Sara is back in town to try and help Laurel with her problems. She finds out that Nyssa is in town. One night she is walking down the street and Nyssa drops down and Sara doesn't know what is going to happen. She knows that Nyssa might kill her, but she ends up kissing her. This is when Oliver shows up and sees them kissing and finds out that they are in a relationship. Sara does tell Nyssa that she is not going back to the League though.

Felicity finds some information on Moira that she thinks she should talk to Moira about. She goes and confronts Moira about Thea being Malcolm's daughter and Moira tells her that she will not tell Oliver about this because it will hurt Oliver too much.

Later while at the hospital with Laurel, Dinah is kidnapped by the League and will be killed if Sara doesn't go back.

Moira is about to have a news conference where she is going to announce that she is running for mayor. Felicity brings Oliver to the side and tells him about Thea being Malcolm's daughter, which makes Oliver mad, and he tells his mother that he will support her campaign but will not be a part of a family with her anymore.

Sara then goes to save her mother. When her mother is free, she takes some poison so that she will die and not have to go back to the League. Oliver comes in and fights Nyssa and he then goes and gives Sara the cure. Nyssa releases Sara because she knows that Sara would rather die than go back to the League. Laurel shows up once this is all over and see that Sara is alive and she doesn't take that well. Later they are at Laurel's apartment and Laurel yells at Sara and tells her to get out.

Later Oliver and Sara are in the lair and they are talking. Sara tries to see about starting a relationship with Oliver. "I would say no because I know that it would most likely piss Laurel off if we got together, but she did tell me that she couldn't trust me anymore in a relationship so I guess we could give it a try." Oliver said. The two then kissed and had sex.

"That's not going to go over well." Thea said.

"I doubt it either. Although, I wouldn't try that now because I know Laurel is going to go after him when he gets back." Sara said.

"I don't blame you in the old timeline. I did tell him we couldn't be together. But you are damn right he is mine in this new timeline. By the way, what the hell is Felicity doing telling Oliver that, when she knows that it is just going to make things bad for everyone." Laurel said.

"I was wondering the same thing. That was kind of stupid." Sara said.

A man named William Tockman is giving instructions to men who he is having rob a bank. He has everything timed out and one of the men makes a mistake and ends out endangering his operation. Tockman ends up getting something called the skeleton key that can open anything.

Later Oliver and Sara go after Tockman and his people when they rob a bank. Tockman sets it up so that a train is on a collision course with a bus. He doesn't realize that there are two of them there, so Oliver goes and stops the bus while Sara tries to stop the robbers. She throws a part of her bow staff and gets some of Tockman's blood on it. They test it and find out that he has a disease.

Later the Lances are having dinner at Laurel's apartment. Oliver shows up with Sara and Laurel finds out about them being together. She gets up and storms out of the apartment and Oliver follows her. They end up having a fight and Oliver says that he is not going to chase her any longer and that she is going to have to help herself if she is going to get any help.

Felicity is looking into Tockman and he ends up getting into her computers because of the skeleton key and ends up blowing them all up. Felicity has been feeling like the odd man out now that Sara is a part of the team, so while she is trying to fix the computers, she has an idea to go to a bank and try to stop Tockman from stealing anything from there. Oliver, Diggle, and Sara get there in

time to help her. Diggle goes down to the basement to stop the gas from exploding. Sara and Felicity are in a room and Tockman aims at Sara and shoots his gun which Felicity jumps in front of, taking the bullet for Sara while Sara takes Tockman down.

Later Laurel is seen entering Verdant and she talks to Sara who is working as a bartender. They reconcile and then we see Laurel going to an AA meeting with her father.

"Looks like Ollie finally talked some since into me and I got my sister back." Laurel said.

"He seems to be pretty good at that." Sara said.

"Yes, he does." Quentin said.

Oliver goes to his house because Thea sent him a text telling him to come by the house. When Oliver walks in he sees his mother in the living room talking to someone. Moira introduces the man as Slade Wilson. This is not something that Oliver was expecting, and he was shocked that Slade was alive, and you could see it on his face.

Slade is there to help fund Moira's campaign. Moira leaves the room and Oliver tries to stab Slade with an ice pick. Slade block him and Oliver drops the pick. Thea then comes into the house and Moira talks her into giving a tour of all the painting in the house. Oliver dials a phone number and let it ring and when Felicity picks it up, she puts it on speaker and Sara realizes that Slade is there.

The team leaves and arrives at the mansion with Diggle getting into a sniper position. Sara went in through an upstairs window and Roy went in the front door. Roy got everyone's attention walking in, then Sara came down the stairs surprising Slade, because he thought she was dead. Now Slade knew that Oliver had backup, so he decided to leave. On his way out Oliver walks with him and he tells Oliver that he is here to keep his promise and then he leaves.

It is later found out that Slade planted cameras all over the house so that he can spy on Oliver and everyone else.

"This is not good at all. Slade is not going to be easy to stop with Mirakuru in his system." Sara said.

"I am sure Ollie finds a way though." Thea said.

"I hope so." Tommy said.

Amanda Waller is now seen walking down the hall of ARGUS to get to an office. When she enters, she sees that all of her people are knocked out and she sees Oliver standing there in his Arrow suit. She asks what he is doing there, and he tells her about Slade. Waller then tells him about a man that they have been tracking named Deathstroke and we see a picture of Slade in his armor.

"I do have to say that his suit is pretty cool." Tommy said.

"Yeah, but it won't be cool to go up against him while he is wearing it." Sara said.

"Let's go take a break and then we can come back and watch what happens next." Conner said and everyone got up and went to the break room.


	28. Chapter 28

"I am glad to see that I am getting smart and trying to stay away from the alcohol and drugs." Laurel said.

"We all know that we will not let that happen now that we know that you can go down that path. It might be better for you to go dry just in case." Sara said.

"I agree. I don't really need to drink anyways." Laurel said.

"So, what do you think is going to happen now?" Thea asked.

"Well, it looks like we are probably getting to the part where everything starts to happen, so I think things are going to start to get interesting." Tommy said as he and everyone else walked back into the room to watch the video.

Frank Bertinelli was picked up by the police in a raid and taken into custody. Everyone knew that this meant that Helena would be back to try and kill her father, so they had to be ready.

Donner, one of the ADA's hired Laurel back to try the case against Bertinelli. Helena gets to the courthouse and takes hostages, and she says she will exchange them for her father.

Sara enters the courthouse and finds Laurel and they go and hide in one of the offices. Laurel finds a bottle of liquor and she is about to take a drink. Sara stops her by asking Laurel to show her how strong she is. Sara then tries to get Laurel out of the courthouse, but Laurel won't leave the hostages, so they go and try to fight their way to the hostages, but Sara is sent out a window and Laurel is taken hostage.

Later Helena gets in touch with Oliver and tells him that she will exchange Laurel for her father. Oliver agrees and Quentin helps him do this. Bertinelli is killed by a SWAT officer who was there to take down the vigilantes because he doesn't like the way they do things. Quentin arrests Helena and while she is at the police station, Oliver visits her, and she says that he was right, and she doesn't feel better after her father is dead like she thought she would.

Laurel then goes back to work and finds out that she really wasn't hired back, that the ADA didn't have the authority to do that. Laurel tells the DA that she will hire her back or she will tell everyone that they brought her back just for this case and that would make her look bad. Laurel was then hired back because the DA didn't want to look bad for something one of her employees did.

Roy is told by Oliver that he is too dangerous to be around Thea, so he needs to break up with her. To do this he makes out with another employee at Verdant and Thea sees him, and she breaks up with him. Thea is very upset, so she is walking home when a limo pulls up and it happens to be Slade Wilson inside. He says that he will give her a ride home.

"Well, that doesn't look good." Thea said.

"Not at all." Moira said.

It turns out that Slade kidnaps Thea and no one knows about it until when Moira and Blood were having a debate and a video is put up with a shot of Thea being held by her kidnapper.

Oliver then goes to the office and gives Isabel temporary leadership of the company. He later finds out that Isabel used her power to become the sole CEO of the company and kicking Oliver out. When Oliver goes to find out why she is doing this he finds out that she is working for Slade. Isabel tells Oliver where Thea is being held and he goes to rescue her.

Oliver fights his way through the building and when he gets to where Thea should have been, he finds that she is not there. He contacts Felicity and she tells him that Thea had just shown up at the police department. When Oliver and Moira get there, they find out that Slade told Thea that she is Malcolm's daughter, and she is mad at them for keeping this from her.

Quentin was arrest because he arrested Slade Wilson because the Arrow was involved with the arrest. He had been warned about working with the Arrow. He had also been demoted because of it.

While all of this is going on Slade is out on the street stopping a bus full of prisoners and breaking them out to use for his army. Slade is later announced to be the person who kidnapped Thea, so he is now on the run. He stops by Laurel's and says that Oliver is the Arrow, which shocks Laurel, but it also makes since when she really thinks about it.

"Well, that didn't happen the way I thought it would." Laurel said.

"Nothing ever really does, does it?" Quentin said.

Team Arrow breaks into the Applied Sciences building of QC and blows it up so that they cannot use the technology in the building to make the Mirakuru. This causes Slade to attack the lair and steal the skeleton key. Slade then goes to the STAR Labs location in Star City and steals a machine that will help him transfer the Mirakuru from his blood to the body of the prisoner that he broke out.

Oliver gets Felicity to keep track of places that are using a lot of electricity because that is probably where the machine is being used, because it uses so much power. Once Felicity finds the location, Oliver goes and tries to stop Slade.

When Oliver arrives, he finds out that they are using Roy for the Mirakuru. Oliver turns the machine off and gets Roy out of there. On the way out Slade and Isabel walk in and Diggle comes in and give him cover fire and ends up killing Isabel.

Oliver stole a vile of the Mirakuru and told Felicity to get it to her friends at STAR Labs because he knows that there is a cure for it. She sends the sample to Caitlin and Cisco for them to work on the cure.

Laurel goes to the prison because Quentin was attacked that day. She is about to tell him who the Arrow is, but he stops her because he doesn't want to know. Laurel then talks to the DA and is able to get her father released because she used blackmail.

Oliver tries to get Thea to see that Robert knew about Malcolm being her father and that it didn't matter to him. It didn't matter to Thea because in a way that made Robert a liar as well. She then leaves the mansion.

"Am I always that much of a bitch?" Thea asked.

"No, you are just stubborn when you get something in your head." Moira said.

"I agree. You aren't always like that, but when you do get to that point you can't let it go." Tommy said.

The team hooks Roy up to snake venom so that he is kept unconscious until they get the cure. Roy wakes up and escapes the lair. Roy then goes all over the city causing trouble because he is not in control of his actions anymore.

Thea comes into the mansion and tells Moira that she can not use the club for her campaign the next night and Moira tells Thea that she has no choice because she signed a contract. Oliver had Diggle tailing Thea a day to keep her safe from Roy.

Roy is walking around in the Glades and Sin sees him and she walks over to him and he hits her. Some guys come over to help out and Roy beats all of them up. They track Roy to the clock tower and Oliver and Sara go in after him. Roy injures Oliver's knee really badly and escapes. When he gets down to the ground cops are there. Roy ends up killing one of the cops with an arrow.

Oliver gets too Verdant to help Moira with her campaign and he finds out that she is going to drop out of the race to help Thea. Oliver talks her out of it, and he finds out that his mother has known about him being the Arrow for a long time now and that she is very proud of him.

Moira gives a speech and once she is done Thea gets up and gives a speech which is meant to draw Roy there. Oliver goes and changes into his suit and Sara gets a gun because she thinks that there is not other way than to kill him. Sin gets in her way which allows Oliver the time to inject Roy with snake venom. After this Sara decides to leave Oliver because she doesn't want to bring her darkness into his life. She leaves saying she is going to see a friend.

Later Oliver, Moira and Thea are in the limo going home. Thea talks to the other and they decide that they are going to be honest with each other now. The limo is hit by another vehicle. When Oliver wakes up, he sees that Moira and Thea are tied up and Slade is standing behind them. Oliver is tied up well and can't get free.

Slade tells Oliver to choose like Ivo told him to. Oliver refuses to do this so Moira sacrifices herself and is killed by Slade stick his sword through her heart.

"Shit. I didn't see that coming." Tommy said.

"We aren't going to let it happen either." Thea said.

"Damn right we aren't." Sara said.

Everyone is at Moira's funeral but Oliver. Diggle and Felicity try to find him but are having no luck. They finally decide to go to ARGUS to find him because they were having no luck and it was the only things that they could think of. Waller told them that Oliver was at his backup lair. When they get there, they talk to Oliver for a while and find out that he is planning on turning himself over to Slade so that no one else would die.

Isabel is shown to be alive because of the Mirakuru. She pretty much threatens Felicity and Diggle at the funeral reception. She also goes to Verdant and tells Thea that it is being shut down because it is property of QC.

After Oliver talks to Thea and finds out that she will be leaving town for a while, which he agrees with, he makes a call to Isabel telling her that he is turning himself over to Slade. He is going to meet him at the docks where everything started. He thinks that it is Slade that is walking up behind him but his is hit with a tranquilizer dart and passes out.

Oliver wakes up back in the lair and he sees Felicity and Diggle and then he sees someone he didn't expect to see. Laurel. She tells him that Slade told her his secret and that he can't just turn himself over. He disagrees with her until she tells him that Blood works with Slade and she has the proof to show it this time.

Oliver goes to meet with Blood, and he tells him that he knows that he is working with Slade and that he is the Arrow. Blood pretty much laughs in his face and tells him that the city is going to be better soon.

Oliver goes in the sewers where the Mirakuru soldiers are and is going to kill them when Diggle blows the charges he is setting up. That didn't work out because he is attacked by Isabel. Oliver is trying to fight off some of the soldiers and Laurel hits one of them from behind with a pipe. Oliver and Laure run but are cutoff when the reach a dead end.

"This doesn't look good for the city." Diggle said.

"No, I think everything is going to get torn up." Quentin said.

"Looks that way to me too." Roy said.

Oliver fires an explosive arrow causing the tunnel to cave in. Laurel is inside the rocks with Oliver's bow and quiver. He tells her to find an explosive arrow and blow her way out and she does. At the same time Felicity goes and saves Diggle by running over Isabel with the van. It didn't kill her, but it slowed her down. They then go and pick Oliver and Laurel up.

Felicity gets a call from STAR Labs saying that the cure is on the way. Laurel gets out of the van and goes the opposite way to get to the police station that her father is at. They try to find the cure but when they get to the car, the man with the cure was dead and the cure was gone. On the way back to the lair the van is flipped, and Felicity is injured. They go to the clock tower because the lair is compromised. Oliver tells Diggle that they need to get Roy out of the lair and to the clock tower.

Laurel is on her way to the police station when she runs into one of the soldiers. Sara saves her and Laurel lets her know that she figured out that it was her. Sara told Laurel her league name which was The Canary in English. On the way to the police station there was a fire and Sara went in to save some people. A woman asked Laurel who that was, and she said the Canary.

Oliver finds that his phone is ringing and that it is Blood calling him. He answers and finds out that Blood has the cure because he wants to stop Slade because Slade is trying to destroy the city. Oliver goes and meets with him and gets the cure. Later Isabel walks into Blood's office and kills him for betraying Slade.

Thea is at the train station when one of the soldiers enters and tries to kill everyone there. When the soldier gets near Thea the soldier is shot with an arrow. She sees that it is Malcolm, and she runs away.

Oliver has the cure and is going to use it on Roy, but he decides that he can't just test it on him. Once he finds out the Waller is going to bomb the city, he knows that he has no choice but to test it on Roy, so he does that.

Thea is running down the tracks to get away from Malcolm who is following her. He is attacked by a soldier and then kills him. Thea picks up a gun and shots Malcolm with it thinking that he is dead.

"I wish that was permanent, but I am pretty sure that it isn't." Thea said.

"Unfortunately, you are probably right." Laurel said.

"I know she is right. That is League Armor. It is bullet proof." Sara said.

Oliver and the team are in the clock tower when it is attacked by soldiers. Roy wakes up and it is found that the cure works because he hurt his hand when he tried to hit one of the soldiers. They zipline out of thee tower just as a helicopter blows up the tower with the soldiers in it. Lyla is revealed to be in the copter.

The team goes back to the lair to start filling injection arrows with the cure. While they are there Sara, Nyssa, and League member enter the lair. After the have finished with the arrows the team went to QC to stop Slade. They are able to take everyone out except for Slade because of the armor he is wearing. Slade is able to escape on a zipline.

Diggle and Lyla are going to ARGUS to try and stop the drone that is going to bomb the city. When they enter the building, they go and release some of the Suicide Squad member such as Deadshot. They then go up to the command center where Waller is.

At the police station Quentin is finally a detective again and is now leading the department and helping team arrow at the same time. One of the people who

was arrested earlier turned out to be a soldier and tore up the whole department before Quentin put some grenades on him and blew him up. Quentin was injured in the attack. Laurel was later kidnapped by one of the soldiers and taken to Slade.

Oliver had to find a way to get the cure into Slade, so he set up a trick for Slade by telling Felicity that he loved her and that he wanted to keep her safe by her staying in the Mansion. He gave her a syringe of the cure and he left her there because he knew about the cameras.

Later Oliver and his team went to the tunnel and started using the cure on all of the soldiers until they were all down. He got on the phone with Slade, and he was told where to come and find Laurel and Felicity.

Thea meat Roy at his house and they are going to leave town together. Roy tells Thea that he has to do something first and he leaves. Thea finds Roy's bow and arrow and decides to leave him because she can't trust him. She is later seen getting in a car with Malcolm and leaving the city with him.

Oliver got there and he was talking to Slade when all of a sudden Felicity stabs him in the neck with the syringe and injects him with the cure. This distracts Slade and Laurel, and Felicity are able to get away. It is then seen where Oliver and Slade are on the roof fighting. It goes back and forth for a while and then Oliver is able to get the upper hand and tie Slade to a post with one of his arrows. Oliver tells Waller that it is over, and Waller calls off the drone strike.

Sara made a deal with the League for their help, so she had to leave and go back with them. She got on a ship with them, but she left her jacket with Laurel. As they were leaving Quentin had a heart attack or some kind of heart problem.

Later Oliver is back on Lian Yu putting Slade in the prison that he had built there. Once he was done, he had talk with Felicity about how he had to fake Slade out because he knew that the cameras were in the house. They all then flew back home.

"Damn, the city just keeps getting torn to pieces." Quentin said.

"Yeah, but it could have been worse. It could be a crater if Waller had her way." Diggle said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Quentin said.

"I wonder if this is where Oliver starts to have feelings for Felicity?" Laurel asked.

"It is. But it would have never happened if you would have never let him go. You can see later in the videos that he still loved you. I will not give details because you will just have to see it for yourself." Mia said.

"Sounds interesting. So, what do we get to see now?" Thea asked.

"It is time for you to get into the game somewhat." Conner said.

"Cool. I can't believe I went off with Malcolm though." Thea said.

"Yeah. Not your finest moment. Let's go get something to eat and take a break. Then we will come back and see what happens in year three." Conner said and everyone got up and left the room.


	29. Chapter 29

"Ok, so what is Ollie going to be dealing with in this year?" Sara asked.

"You might actually be able to help him out this year Sara. It has to do with training that you already have." Conner said.

"Well, that sounds interesting, but why would Ollie need more training?" Laurel asked.

"Because he will need it to beat who is coming for him now." Mia said.

"Ok, let's see what happens." Thea said.

Laurel leads Oliver up to what looks like a press conference and he is wondering why he needs to be there. He sees Quentin go up to the podium and he gets even more curious. Quentin goes on to announce that he is now a Captain in the SCPD and that he will be disbanding the vigilante task force. Oliver seemed to be very happy about this.

Later Oliver, Roy, and Diggle are going after people who are selling Vertigo. They catch a man and turn him over to the SCPD. Little did they know that the man slipped a tracker on the Arrow. Oliver leaves straight from the mission to meet Felicity for their first date. Someone blows up the restaurant trying to kill Oliver. Felicity is unconscious and Oliver get her back to the lair and lays her on the table and he tries to track down who did this.

Oliver was also trying to get his company back which he and Felicity thought was going to be easy, but little did he know that he was going to have a competitor, in Ray Palmer. Palmer who platform was to make the city a better place and change the name from Starling City to Star City. Palmer ended up winning the vote and control of the company. When they were on the way out of the building Oliver told Felicity that it was probably best that this happened because he couldn't be two people. He couldn't be Oliver Queen and the Arrow, meaning that he also couldn't be with her.

The team found out that Werner Zytle was the person behind the attack on Oliver at the restaurant and that he was now the new seller of Vertigo. They also found out that he was trying something at the sports arena. The team gets to the arena

and looks for the bomb. Roy finds it and Felicity tells him that he will have to freeze it to stop the timer. He finds the cooling line and gets it and freezes the timer. Oliver is now on the roof fighting Zytle who doses him with Vertigo. It doesn't really affect him now because he knows who is where he didn't really know who he was the last time around. Sara shows up to help him out and Zytle is taken down.

Diggle didn't go on this mission because Oliver had sidelined him because he was about to be a father. It turned out that it was a good thing that Oliver did that because Lyla ended up having the baby while Oliver and Roy were in the field. Everyone met at the hospital to meet the baby.

Sara then goes and meets Laurel on the rooftop of one of the buildings in the city. After they catch up for a while Laurel leaves because she has to work on a case. Sara turns around and sees someone she was not expecting to see and then she was shot by three arrows causing her to fall off the building and land right in front of Laurel who was distraught at seeing that her sister was dead.

Oliver was called by Barry and they were meeting on a rooftop. Barry had just gotten out of a coma and he found out that he had powers. He wanted Oliver's advice because he didn't know how to be a hero. Oliver talked to him and told him that he could be a better hero than the Arrow. Barry then sped off back to Central City.

"Ok, so how am I supposed to help Oliver if I am dead?" Sara asked.

"You know what happens, so you change it." Conner said.

"Ok, but we don't even know who it was that did it." Laurel said.

"That will become clear later." Conner said and everyone nodded.

The team is walking into the lair when they all get a big shock when they see Laurel standing there with Blood on her close and Sara laying on the table with arrows in her chest, dead.

Quentin tells the arrow that there is another archer in town that has been killing people. Oliver is going to take care of this other archer. They track this archer down and he and Oliver face off, but the man gets away. They all think that this is the man who killed Sara. The team then tracks the archer down again and Oliver secures him but then finds out that Laurel followed him, and she pulls a gun on the other archer. Oliver talks her down and they also find out that he was not in town when Sara was killed.

Oliver had been trying to get in touch with Thea for a while and he was not able to. Roy sees this and he finally tells Oliver that Thea left him a note on the night of the Siege and left because he was helping Oliver as the Arrow.

The team then goes and buries Sara in her own grave that is still there from when they thought she had died on the Gambit. Laurel thinks that it is better not to tell Quentin because of his heart problems. She doesn't know how he might react to the news.

There is what seems to be a women sword fighting with a few other people the woman wins the fight and then she takes of the mask that she is wearing showing that it is Thea who is training under Malcolm to fight and she has gotten very good at the fighting as well.

"So, that is what I become as of right now. Can't say that I mind that. Just wish it wasn't Malcolm teaching me." Thea said.

"We will make sure that doesn't happen now. Some of us will train you." Sara said.

"Thanks." Thea said.

Diggle is asked by Lyla to go and find and agent of ARGUS that has not been checking in from Corto Maltese. Oliver and Roy end up going as well because Felicity track Thea to there as well.

Oliver found Thea working at a restaurant and tries to talk her into going back to Starling with him. She refuses to go back home. Later Roy finds her and talks to her and she refuses him as well.

Diggle goes and meets with Mark Shaw and he surprises Diggle and get a drive from him with all the agents of ARGUS on it. Later the team figures out where Shaw is going to sell the list and they stop him.

Oliver then goes back and tries to get Thea to come home with him one last time. He tells Thea the truth about their father's death and then he leaves her alone.

Laurel had heard in AA that this girl that was there was continual getting beaten by her boyfriends. She goes after the guy and it didn't go so well for her. Laurel was too overconfident in her skills as a fighter and that cost her. She knew she had a few black belts in a few different forms of martial arts, and that made her overconfident. That would not happen again because she was going to go refine her skills at Ted Grant's Gym.

As Oliver, Roy, and Diggle are waiting at the airport to go home, Thea walks in and she has finally decided to go home. When the team meets in the lair later that night, they are threatened by Nyssa who is looking for Sara.

"Oh boy, that can't be good." Quentin said.

"I would say not." Moira said.

"That looks like something that would happen to me. I can sometimes get a little bit overconfident." Laurel said.

"Well, at least you are going to work on it." Sara said.

"Yeah, looks that way." Laurel said.

Oliver tells Nyssa that Sara is dead. Nyssa tells the team that Sara was back because they had heard rumors that Merlyn was still alive, and Sara was sent to investigate.

The team, plus Nyssa, go to some kind of retreat and they do find Malcolm there and Oliver hits him with a tracking arrow. Oliver then gets in touch with Merlyn, and they meet in a public place. Malcolm tells Oliver that he was not the person who killed Sara and the only reason he came back was to save Thea during the Siege.

Oliver relays this information to the team and Nyssa doesn't believe it and she finds out about Thea being Malcolm's daughter. Nyssa goes and kidnaps Thea to use her as bait for Malcolm. Oliver goes in and saves Thea and then Malcolm shows up. Oliver and Malcolm fight against Nyssa and Oliver ties her up. She begs for him to kill Malcolm and he doesn't. He then tells Nyssa that Malcolm will be protected as long as he is in Oliver's city. Nyssa didn't like this, and she told Oliver that he had made a power enemy that night and she left to go and report back to her father.

Quentin questions Laurel on whether she had heard anything from Sara lately. He was getting worried because she had not been answering his calls for a while now.

"So now everyone knows that Merlyn is alive. I wonder how that goes over." Laurel said.

"I can't imagine it will go over well." Moira said.

"I am upset about this as well. We need to make sure he doesn't live in our future." Sara said.

"Yes, you do. He causes to much trouble to not make sure of it." Conner said.

Ted Grant walks into his gym and finds a dead person there with the word guilty written on the floor. This catches the eye of Team Arrow. Oliver goes and confronts and the man as the Arrow and learns that Ted used to be a vigilante called Wild Cat. Oliver soon finds out that Laurel has been training under Ted since he had told her that he wouldn't do it. Oliver, Ted, and Laurel then find out that it is Ted's old sidekick that is trying to frame him.

Later Roy is talking to Felicity about the dreams that he has been having about killing Sara. Roy gets Felicity to do a blood test to make sure that there is no Mirakuru still in his system and there wasn't. Oliver then tells Oliver and Laurel about his dreams and this upsets Laurel.

Later Laurel and Ted are taken hostage by Ted's sidekick and Oliver and Roy come and save them. Roy was the one who took down the sidekick and then he made sure to ask Oliver not to abandon him like Ted did his sidekick.

Later in the lair, Oliver used a trick that Tatsu had taught him that made you remember things on Roy. He ended up finding out that it was not Sara that he had killed but a policeman while he was still under the influence of the Mirakuru.

"Ok, so now I know that I killed that cop." Roy said.

"Yeah, I am sure you would be feeling guilty over that as well." Thea said.

"Yeah, I am sure I am." Roy said.

Cupid, who is really named Carrie Cutter is a former cop who happened to be saved by Oliver during the Siege. She has a condition that makes her obsessed with him. She kills Ted's former sidekick, and she uses a former acquaintance of hers to find out where the Arrow is based out of.

Cupid calls Oliver and lets him know that she is at the club and Oliver finds a way to lure her out of there. When they finally meet in person, he tells her that nothing is going to happen between them. This causes Cupid to get mad and she tries to kill both of them. Oliver ends up saving the both of them which just happens to make her thing that she is even more in love with him now. Oliver hands Cupid over to ARGUS because he thinks that she will be better off there then in prison because she can work off her time as part of the Suicide Squad.

Palmer and Felicity are starting to get close now that she is working for him at what is now known as Palmer Tech. Oliver is a little upset that Felicity is spending so much time with Palmer and decides to go and see if they can work something out when he walks in and see Palmer and Felicity kissing. Ray is also seen to be creating a suit that would allow him to go out and help the city the way that Team Arrow does. Its codename is ATOM.

It is later seen that a man who uses boomerangs as weapon has now come to town and is killing people.

"Looks like Palmer might be joining the game as well." Diggle said.

"Yeah, but you can't rely on a suit to do all the work for you. You need to know how to fight." Sara said.

"I think he ends up finding that out at some point." Mia said.

"Looks like the city is getting a lot more heroes as Oliver continues his crusade." Laurel said.

"Yes, it does. I am glad that I am going to be a part of it with pretty much everyone in this room." Thea said.

"Ok, so what happens next?" Tommy asked.

A/N: Some of you might be wondering why I didn't include the episode "The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak." I didn't see where the episode would really do anything for my story. Sorry if that was one of the episodes you were looking forward to. Anyways, Thanks for reading and please leave some reviews to let me know how you like the story so far.


	30. Chapter 30

Oliver and Roy are now after Digger Harkness a.k.a. Captain Boomerang. They track him down at ARGUS headquarters where he is trying to kill Lyla. Digger throws his boomerangs, and they are about to make contact with Oliver and Roy when all of a sudden, the boomerangs are stopped by what looks like lightening. They look up to see Barry standing there with the boomerangs in his hands.

Later they end up back at the lair and Oliver see that Caitlin and Cisco have come to Star City as well. While they are in the lair Lyla tells the team that Digger was killed by the bomb in his neck, but it didn't work. Lyla was his superior in this situation, so he wants revenge on her.

Oliver then finds out about a man that will be able to help them find Digger, but he is not cooperative, so Oliver puts a arrow in the man's shoulder and uses it to get the information that he needs. Barry doesn't like the was Oliver is doing this and he confronts Oliver. Oliver tells Barry if he doesn't like how he does stuff he can leave.

Somehow Digger is about to find Team Arrow's lair and he is able to hurt Lyla in the process. He then escapes the lair and is now trying to leave the city. The way that Digger is going to get out of the city is to set up five bombs throughout the city, because he knows that they can't stop the bombs and get him at the same time. Barry seems to have a plan for this though. He speeds a team member to all of the bombs, and they all disable the bombs at the same time. When Digger is caught, Oliver knows that he is too dangerous to be left in a normal prison, so he takes him to Lian Yu to be Slade's cell mate.

Diggle decides that he is going to propose to Lyla because of everything that had happened.

Before Team Flash leaves, Felicity give Caitlin and arrow that was used to kill Sara to see if she would be able to find out who killed Sara. Oliver and Barry decide to have a little bit of fun before Barry leaves, and they start by having Barry run at Oliver while Oliver shoots at him to see if he can stop all the arrows.

"Congratulations, Diggle." Tommy said.

"Thanks man." Diggle said.

"Looks like some of us will be going to a wedding soon." Laurel said.

"Yeah, it looks that way." Thea said.

The League shows up in Star City and gives Oliver two days to find Sara's killer or they will start to kill people until he does. He also finds out that his old friend Maseo went and joined the League after he left Oliver and Tatsu in Hong Kong.

Felicity gets the results back from Caitlin about the DNA on the arrow that killed Sara. The results are really disturbing to the team because it says that Oliver is the person to kill Sara. They end up finding out that it was Thea who had killed Sara and that she had been lying all alone about not know that Malcolm was alive.

Oliver went to confront Thea as the Arrow and get information about Malcolm. Thea ends up fighting the Arrow and escaping. Malcolm confronts Oliver when he finds out that Oliver went to Thea as the Arrow. He tells Oliver that there are substances out in the world that will allow someone to do what you tell them to and not remember it once it wears off and that is what he used on Thea. Oliver tries to kill Malcolm, but he has a video that he will release to the League is something was to happen to him. The only way out of this is for Oliver say that he killed Sara and challenge Ras to a fight.

At the same time all of this is going on Dinah has come to town and she has a feeling that something is wrong with Sara and Laurel tells her the truth about Sara's death. She makes sure that Dinah doesn't tell her father about Sara dying as well.

Later Oliver meets Ras in a specified place so they can fight. Oliver picks his weapon and attacks Ras. Ras is too good for Oliver though and at the end of the fight he ends up sticking the sword through Oliver's chest and then kicks him off the side of the mountain.

"Oh my God! Ollie is dead." Thea said.

"I thought you said he made it for eight years." Laurel said.

"He does. No one said that he was dead." Conner said.

"Ok, I am interested now." Tommy said.

There seems to be a new person trying to take over the Glades. Brickwell is going to try and get all of the criminals released by getting all of the evidence against them and having it destroyed. Diggle and Roy try to stop this, but Felicity stops them. When they get back to the lair, they confront Felicity and find out that she did this because she was trying to save the both of them.

There is a man in what looks to be a League uniform that finds Oliver body and drags him along for a while. He gets him to a house and takes Oliver inside.

Thea tells Malcolm that she is worried about her brother because she had not heard from him in a long time. Malcolm decides to go out and see if he can find anything about Oliver's disappearance. When he gets too where the fight took place, he finds the sword which has blood on it. He took it back to Team Arrow's lair and gave it to them, telling them that it is the sword that was used to kill Oliver.

Felicity then decides that she can't be a part of the team anymore or have anything to do with vigilantism and tell Ray that she is done working on his project as well.

Oliver wakes up to see that both Maseo and Tatsu are looking after him and have been trying to save his life.

Later we see two thugs in a parking lot and a woman jumps down and starts attacking them. It is then seen that it is Laurel who is doing this, finally deciding to become a vigilante.

"Ok, so that is good. Oliver is alive." Sara said.

"Yeah, and I finally become what I need to be to help him as well." Laurel said.

"I am proud that you would want to do this to honor me, hopefully this time around you will do it for yourself though." Sara said.

"That's the plan." Laurel said.

Oliver is still trying to get better so that he can return home. Maseo and Tatsu have to take out some of the League because they came looking for Oliver. Maseo says that he has to go back to the League. This leaves Tatsu there to help Oliver continue his healing.

The team tries to get Laurel to stop being a vigilante. They had to save her that night and they didn't want her to get hurt. Brickwell takes a few city officials hostage tells the mayor in order to get the people back, she will have to take all of the police out of the Glades. One of the city officials is killed. The team is finally able to rescue the hostages. The mayor continues to get the police out of the Glades because she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt. Felicity decides that she wants to come back and help the team. She also decides that she will work with Ray to get everything with his ATOM suit up and running as well.

Malcolm is still trying to get Thea to leave town because of the threat of the League. She somehow convinces him to stay in the city after he had told her why they needed to leave. Word gets back to Maseo that Malcolm is not leaving through the DJ who works at Verdant who also seems to be a member of the League.

"Damn, looks like they really are trying to keep an eye on Malcolm." Sara said.

"Yeah, they are." Tommy said.

"Hopefully, Ollie will get back in time to keep an eye on Thea. I could care less about Malcolm." Laurel said.

"I think everyone is of that same opinion here." Moira said.

Oliver is still on the mend and is really ready to start the journey to get back to his city. Tatsu decides to go with him until she knows that he is safe and won't injury himself any further.

The team is still trying to help the people of the Glades even though there are no more police there to help them. Quentin gives them all of the files that he has on Brickwell, so that it will help them bring him down. While reading through the files they find out that it was Brickwell who was really at fault for Rebecca Merlyn's death. Malcolm has the lair bugged and hears this information as well and decides that he is going to go after this man. Malcolm comes to the team about possibly forming a partnership to stop Brickwell. The team talks about it and they end up saying no.

The team goes and recruits anyone that they know in the Glades to fight against Brickwell with them. Through word of mouth a lot of people showed up to help. Ted Grant tried to take on Brickwell and was badly injured. Malcolm's ends up finding Brickwell and is about to kill him. Oliver talks him out of it.

Later Sin is talking to Quentin and he said something about Sara fighting in the Glades and Sin said that she knew that this woman was not Sara.

Oliver then decides that the only way for him to get any sword experience was to ask Malcolm to train him. Malcolm agrees and he tells Oliver that Thea will have to train as well and that he needs to tell Thea who he really is.

Oliver goes and meets with the team and he tells them that he will have to fight Ras again and in order to do that he will have to get sword training from Malcolm. Felicity was not happy about this because her argument earlier that night was that Oliver would never work with Malcolm and now, he was going to work with Malcolm which went completely against what she had used as her argument earlier.

"I hate to say this, but it is a good idea to use Merlyn for his training." Sara said.

"I agree. He is the only one who has experience with this. How come Felicity can't see this?" Laurel asked.

"Mom is set in her ways and if something doesn't go the way she thinks it should, she will let you know. In this situation her hatred for Merlyn is clouding her judgment on what dad needs to do to actually win this fight." Mia said.

"Yeah, I can see that. You did say that she lets her emotion get in the way sometimes." Laurel said.

"Yes, and this is one of those times." Mia said.

"Ok, so let's get back to the video." Tommy said and everyone nodded.


End file.
